The Bachelorette
by Livz-Purple
Summary: Brennan goes undercover as the new Bachelorette. Guess who plays to win her heart? What could possibly happen along the way to catching a killer?
1. What's love?

_I never in a million years thought of being here today. I'm more than one hundred percent confident I made the right decision. This man makes me a better person. This man holds my soul and my heart and everything in between. And I have no doubt in my mind that we will make this last._

**Weeks earlier…**

Director Cullen sat in front of her desk, at Dr. Temperance Brennan office.

"We need you for an undercover assignment."

Brennan's eyes lit up at this. She had been distracted for the past hours trying to finish her latest book. Cullen had come in a couple of seconds ago, and she hadn't paid a spare till now. If he wanted a bit of her attention, he got a hell of a lot more.

"What kind of assignment?"

"How do you feel about love, Bones?"

Booth came in through her door like usual: Cocky, demanding, and looking extremely hot.

"You know this already. Love is an irrational feeling that is caused by special types of chemicals in your brain. Chemicals producing this kind of affection can be identified…"

"Right there, stop! Love is a deep feeling that not everyone gets to feel, it's a feeling that your lucky to find, smart enough to identify it, and a total idiot if you ever loose it. Love comes from the heart, the soul, body and mind. And no, you can't explain it by being scientific, that's it, you just can't. This is not about if you can live with this person forever, it's if you can live a life without them?"

Brennan looked at Booth pondering on his words. Then she realized that this wasn't the subject.

"What is the assignment?"

"I have a job to do, so if you don't mind, sign the papers so I can make everything happen, or say no so I can find someone who can?" Cullen said sternly at them, he looked really tired and was not about to be yelled at by the anthropologist, he just wanted this done and ready so he could finally head home.

She wasn't someone who backed up from a challenge let alone an undercover job. She signed quickly and Cullen left like the wind.

"So?"

"Right, um…, you remember the bodies we've been getting?"

"Yeah, is it about that?"

Booth nodded and sat on the chair Cullen just left behind. He put his feet up on her desk and Bones grumbled. She shot daggers his way and he just smiled charmingly at her.

"What's the assignment Booth?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, these people have all been part of this TV show…"

"So, they're famous?"

"Kind of…" Booth said, trying to find the words to explain.

"What do you mean 'kind of…'?"

"Would you let me explain? I'll tell you everything you just have to promise me not to interrupt the whole thing?"

Brennan nodded and let him continue.

"This people were part of this show called 'The Bachelor'. Where they all go to find love."

She wanted to interrupt to tell him that love was irrational but she held herself down and listened intently, she could follow orders!

"It's like a game show, where people come and they compete for something. Only in here they don't compete to win the game, but to win the person's heart. At the end of each season they end up being engaged. The people that had been found lately are all from the same show. Each of them was a couple of weeks away from their weeding. They've always been killed at their hotel and carried to the nearest park and put a rose on top of their bodies. The MO doesn't change. Now we need you to pose as the new Bachelorette."

He was waiting for a Bones yell or something, but was surprised when nothing came out and he smiled softly. She was waiting patiently for him to continue so he did.

"You will have twenty five guys to meet, then you eliminate ten, and it goes on. Eight weeks or nine later, the season finale, you will choose from two guys: Me or someone else."

He gave her a wink and a grin followed. Brennan just rolled her eyes. Alpha-male tendencies...

"Now you will of course, choose me! And then, we'll prepare a fake wedding and weeks before our wedding, the killer will try and kill us, we'll get him and TAH DAH!"

She knew that he was done and just rolled her eyes some more because of his 'tah dah', and it seemed very thorough and logical. When Booth gave her a nod for her feedback she gladly spoke.

"First of all, that is detailed, you watch the show?"

Booth grinned harder. "Of course, have you seen how many hot chicks go on that show?"

She slapped his shoulder; she knew that wasn't the real reason. He was a total softie, that was the reason and they both knew it.

"No, that's it. I'm in."

They smiled to each other. Looking deep in each others eyes. This was a case they would never forget. That was for sure.

* * *

No one knew, apart from the FBI and the Jeffersonian, about the murders.

Cullen explained to them that this was a special edition. The Bachelorette: Writer Love. They were going to be the same people as now. Only Booth was changing his career, not to give away the undercover. He was going to be…

"Navy" She said smartly.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because, it's just not me"

"I like a guy in a uniform" She huskily replied.

"No" He so didn't need her saying things like that right now, specially before they were to go on an undercover assignment where they were supposed to fall in love.

"Oh come on!"

"A doctor"

"No!" Brennan said exasperated.

"Why? I could look really smart and hot!"

"While I don't doubt that, I don't want someone smarter than me, and plus I don't date doctors since the last time one tried to kill me."

"Lawyer"

"They're too…"

"I agree"

"A model"

"Too cocky!"

"I'm already too cocky!"

"That's why you should not; imagine you ten times cockier…"

"I would be a total pain in the ass."

"Exactly"

Booth let his head fall on the desk with a grunt followed by a deep and long sigh. Angela came through the door.

"What's wrong Studly?"

"I need a job!"

"I thought you already had one… or are you planning to quit? 'Cause if you are, I don't know what Bren is doing by just standing there."

"Close the door"

"Kay!" She hurried and tapped the door shut.

"We're going on an undercover assignment and I'm me, only with a different job. And I have to decide what to do by…. In five minutes"

"What kind of undercover?"

"The kind of when I have to go into this show named 'The Bachelorette' which Booth seems to know an awful lot about and he is supposed to win."

"Oh my… I love that show! Really? Well if that's the case, I would go with an architect with your own business."

"Genius"

"Yeah I know. Anything else I could help with?"

"Tell Bones what to take as clothes for the next nine weeks. I have to tell my boss my new job."

"This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah, _LOTS OF FUN!"_ Bones whispered sarcastically.


	2. Who are you?

Brennan had been made over completely, transformed into the opposite of who she was. She was a love curious, gorgeous woman and acted as such.

**WEEK ONE!**

_Chris:_ Last season on the Bachelor Luke chose Brie to be his wife from the many women he fell for. And now tonight is going to be a whole new subject. A new woman, a new atmosphere, and a new time. Dr. Temperance Brennan, author of many best sellers, producer of the new movie '_Bone of Contention'_, and world renowned anthropologist, is giving love a chance and she's here to find it as our new Bachelorette!

_Brennan:_ I don't know what love is. And I'm here to give and discover that mysterious feeling. I think everyone deserves to at least experience it once in a life time than never at all. And I'm ready to find love! I'm remarkably thrilled to meet these guys. I'm ready to open up and take a chance at happiness. I'm not going to hold back, but I'm going to be strong. Now I'm not going to let anything get in between me and that right person for me. I don't know what lies ahead, and I don't know if it will work out. I know this process will test me and it will be difficult to choose, but I'm going to let go. I'm going to let my heart fly and be free, because it won't break me, and I don't want to ever regret not taking a leap of faith.

_Chris:_ And tonight, America's most eligible bachelors are here to meet Temperance. This is a party that will be unforgettable and unique you can't miss!

* * *

Chris stood in front of the fountain and spoke.

"Hi! I'm Chris Harrison and welcome to the exciting new season of the Bachelorette. This is a special edition with the famous Temperance Brennan and she's here to take love as it comes. She's ready to be our new bachelorette. Temperance is on her way here right now, but before we welcome her in. Let's take a look at our new bachelors who came from all over America to meet her."

_Henry:_ My name's Henry, I'm 31 years old and I'm from Chicago, IL. I work as a car salesman for Toyota and GMC. What I look for in a girl is her personality. I like girls that are unique and open minded.

_Scott:_ My name's Scott, I'm 30 years old and I'm from Tempe, AZ. I'm a technician for a computers company. I love a girl with good looks. I mean that's not all I care about, but I do prefer a girl with awesome perfect body.

_Ryan:_ My name's Ryan, I'm 32 years old and I'm from Brooks, KY. I'm a history teacher for a private school in Kentucky. For me, a girl has to have intelligence. My girl can be anything, but not a dumb blond.

_Joe:_ My name's Joshua, I'm 30 years old and I'm from Orono, ME. I'm the head cook at a restaurant in Maine. A girl in my opinion must be logical. She can't be controlled by her emotions.

_Jack:_ My name's Jack, I'm 32 years old and I'm from Albany, NY. My job is a firefighter in the FDNY. My perfect girl would have to be compassionate. I would like to meet someone caring and a fighter. That she doesn't just give up easily and she believes in herself.

_Will:_ My name's Wilbur, I'm 30 years old and I'm from Atlantic City, NJ. I work as a magazine editor in Jersey. Here, I would like to meet a perfect 10. Because everywhere I go I always get the girl, and this fact will never change.

_Mark:_ My name's Mark, I'm 31 years old and I'm from Clayton, NM. I'm a reporter for the daily news in my city. I just want a girl that is independent. That cares for herself, though I am going to spoil her from time to time.

_Randy:_ My name's Randy, I'm 32 years old and I'm from Daytona, FL. I'm a videogame tester. I love video games and nothing is better other than that and a woman in my arms. I want a girl that will cheer me on any game I'm playing and will bring me food on the way.

_Chase:_ My name's Chase, I'm 33 years old and I'm from Salina, KS. I'm a media director at a company in Kansas. I think my soul mate would have to be very interesting and nice.

_Parker:_ My name's Parker, I'm 32 years old and I'm from Murphy, NC. I'm a car reviewer all over the world. For me, I want a girl with intention and purpose. That doesn't like being lazy all the time.

_Bryan:_ My name's Bryan, I'm 31 years old and I'm from Hershey, PA. I work as a food critic in the best restaurants all over the country. Temperance Brennan sounds like a hell of a complicated woman, but she seems so much more than that, and I like it.

_Tony:_ My name's Anthony, but everyone calls me Tony, I'm 33 and I'm from Warren, OH. I'm a musician. The woman of my dreams would have to be a free spirited woman that listens from time to time.

_Danny:_ My name's Daniel, I'm 34 years old and I'm from Alta, WY. I'm an image consultant. I would have to say that when things get complicated I want a woman that looks for the solution and doesn't back down.

_Alex:_ My name's Alex, I'm 31 years old and I'm from Trinidad, CO. I work in a corporate business in Colorado. I want a career driven woman that complements me.

_Leo:_ My name's Leo, I'm 30 years old and I'm from Rome, NY. I work as a music producer around the country. My thoughts on a woman I could possibly marry would be a sympathetic and strong person that thinks things through.

_Zach:_ My name's Zach, I'm 33 years old and I'm from Byron, GA. My job is a travel agent in Georgia. My perfect woman would be a woman that looks good on my arm and doesn't say a word unless she has to.

_Chris:_ My name's Christopher, I'm 32 years old and I'm from Red Oak, IA. That person that I think would make a great wife is a stay at home woman that cares for the kids.

_Edwin:_ My name's Edwin, I'm 31years old and I'm from Columbia, MD. I work as a film writer. I would like to meet someone that cares for people around and that she's herself and doesn't try to be anything else.

_Eric:_ My name's Eric, I'm 30 years old and I'm from Empire, CO. I'm a security guard at one of our museums. For a future wife, I don't know what I would choose. I think a woman?

_Adam:_ My name's Adam, I'm 32 years old and I'm from Twin Falls, ID. I'm an executive attorney. I want a woman that cares for her job and looks gorgeous doing it. But I don't want a woman smarter than me. That's just completely wrong.

_Jesse:_ My name's Jesse, I'm 33 years old and I'm from Pearl, MS. I'm a lifeguard in water parks and pools all over states and cities. What I'm looking for would be a person that makes life fun. You know, light hearted and all.

_Sean:_ My name's Sean, I'm 31 years old and I'm from Carlyle, IL. I work as a coach in football and basketball. And I'm motivated by my past and my present, because I want to reach the future. The woman I'm looking for has to be motivated.

_Kyle:_ My name's Kyle, I'm 32 years old and I'm from Berkeley, CA. My job is as a photographer and I'm studying for my master's degree in pediatrics. I love kids and I also have a passion for the arts. I'm looking for a woman that is passionate about something. And not just in work but in everything she commits to.

_Seeley:_ My name's Seeley, I'm 33 years old and I'm from Washington, D.C. I'm an architect for my own company. I want to fall in love with a woman that's independent, caring, compassionate, understanding, and that will love me no matter where or what it is we do. I will fall in love for a woman with a heart of gold.

_Derek:_ My name's Derek, I'm 32 years old and I'm from Hill City, SD. I'm a social worker. I work with people that are messed up and can't be fixed, and right now I want someone that is full of life to complete me.

* * *

"Twenty five eligible bachelors had left their family, their friends, and their jobs, to come here and meet Temperance. And if all goes well, one of them will become her husband. The guys are on their way, but before they arrive, please welcome our newest sweetheart and bachelorette: Temperance Brennan."

Arriving on a limo came in the bachelorette. Stepping out with golden high heels she held her hand out for the driver to help her out. Her dark red gown made her skin shine, her hair curled back in a loose French twist. Light, long earrings adorned her ears. The gown was long and simple. The top was loose and shone like glitter while the back was open and draped down with golden diamonds.

She walked to Chris and hugged him.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. Remarkable. And deeply nervous."

"Glad to be here, though?"

"Wouldn't change my mind for anything"

"Good to hear, now the guys are on their way, but before we'll come on in and have a chat."

"Sounds excellent"

They walk in through the door and into the candle lit up living room, each sitting in their own single person comfortable brown couch.

"Welcome!"

"Thank you; I'm privileged to be here."

"Now are you ready to take the next step and find love?"

"I am so ready! I mean I can't wait to start this new beginning and experience all the things I've been missing for so long."

"Now, have you ever been in love before?"

"No, I haven't and I guess that's partly why I'm here, I mean I want to find love, but I also want to learn how to love, because it's something that just can't be taught."

"You've focused so much on your career that you didn't focus on your feelings?"

"Exactly and this is the beginning of that new me."

"Now, why do you want to find love?"

"I'm sick of the lonely bed, the alone breakfasts and all the love going to my work. I want to come home to a man that I can kiss and that we could go out to random dates, and I do love my work but I want something that love me back."

"If everything goes perfect, where are you? Five years down the road, ten years…"

"I'm married and happy, with a man to come home to and the start of a new life. A husband and wife relationship and our lives filled with love."

"Do you want kids?"

"I don't know I mean it depends on where our lives stand and if it meant so much for the person I loved I would go for it. This is just so surreal."

"Well, we'll make it real, and to make thing even more real I'm going to introduce to you 25 exceptionally anxious gentlemen are in limousines right now, about to pull in your drive way."

"Oh my goodness, I'm beaming right now and it just, wow!"

"Are you ready to meet them?"

Brennan breathed in, "Ready!"

"Alright, time to meet them. Let's go!"

* * *

The entrances where all unique in their own ways, but some really stood out: Henry had walked up to her and gave her a rose. Scott had kissed her cheek and spoke some really sexy words to her, she barely giggled though. Ryan had come down and gave the back of her hand a kiss. Joe had cart wheeled all the way to her. Jack had been sweet and made her laugh. Chase had written her a poem. Tony had sung to her and smiled weirdly. Kyle agreed on being nervous and just held her hand and told her his secret about when you get nervous: forget the whole world and act with the others as if they were your best friends. Then, there was Seeley. He had popped out from the top of the limo and walked up to her.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."

He came to her and whispered in her ear, "Soul meets soul in lover's lips."

Turning to her he touched her cheek and kissed it.

"See you inside Temperance."

She had held her breath through it all. But she had giggled when he popped out of the limo. It all turned and turned. She was still wondering what had happened when Derek had introduced himself. He seemed nice enough. She went with each of them for some time alone. No one made an impression like Seeley's. He really took her breath away. So she decided to take the time alone with him at the end. First she took Derek. They hadn't met properly so she went for it.

"I'm Derek. I work as a social worker you know."

"Yeah"

She had lost him at that. He talked about how kids didn't deserve that, but it took a lot out of you that you didn't see the kids anymore, just strangers you needed to take somewhere. She needed an escape, she couldn't breathe. He felt like all the oxygen went to him, and none reached her. Lucky enough, Jack saw that she was uncomfortable and took her away.

Jack was sincere and calm. She liked him.

"I'm Jack"

"Temperance"

They talked like if they had been friends for years. Talking about nothing and everything. The rest were kind of a blur, until Kyle. He had invited hugged her and cuddled. He was quite comfy.

"My past is kind of messed up."

He said with a look of fathom on his face.

"My dad found out my mom cheated on him and killed her. Then, he killed himself. I know, they're very sick facts, but it makes me who I am. I was around 6 and my mom was telling me how dad was angry and I shouldn't be here. When he knocked she put me under the bed and told me to be the quietest and I did. I heard a gunshot and I tried my best to cover my gasps. When he came in, I thought he was going for under the bed, but he sat down and pulled the trigger again. That was it. All my life, I had those images of my father as the villain and my mom as the damsel in distress. I guess that's why I take pictures. To erase the ones stuck in my mind."

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault, but I thought that you should build a relationship on trust."

"My parents left me when I was fifteen my parents left and so did my brother."

_No! You can't be doing this. You are not supposed to care. You are not supposed to flirt. You are not supposed to share you deepest secrets! You are supposed to act and leave with out hurting them. This will hurt you and HIM!_

"Sorry but I have to get a drink."

She hurried off to get a glass of champagne. Booth neared her.

"Hey there"

She was shaken. Could she really do this? Could she act like there's no sparks running through her body every time he touched her? This would risk the whole assignment. She took a deep breath and tried to reach for the sense inside of her. The sense that calmed her every time: her science.

Booth noticed she hadn't paid any attention to him. He noticed all the signs of distress, then when she chugged the whole glass of champagne and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath and letting it out. He touched her shoulder and that's when she noticed him.

"Hey Boo…Seeley," she smiled up at him.

"You okay?"

"Just fine, um, we have our time now."

"Yeah?"

He grinned at her.

"Let's go."

Just like his entrance it was unique and special. They had talked just like when they used to compare notes, only this time they were closer and leaning against each other. He had asked her for a dance, and 'Trough the rain' played in the back ground. He took her hand and led her to the roofless floor. Rain fell on them as they danced through the rain. Romantic and corny!

Chris Harrison appeared and took Brennan with him. About ten minutes later, they arrived back with her changed into another gown, this one was bright red and her hair was wet, but it looked better than before. Her make up was redone and Booth felt bad for being the one who ruined her appearance, but she smiled sweetly at him thinking the same thing and winked. Then Chris announced:

"Every season we have someone help out with first impressions and here to interview each of you are: Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins!"

The interviews went well in their opinion. Angela and Hodgins agreed that Randy and Will were total douche bags. Of course they went with Booth as the perfect guy for her, but since they were here undercover they also recommended Kyle, Jack and Edwin. And they left a little after that.

It was time to give the first impression rose to someone. So she took the rose and took Booth with her to the love seat.

"You are an incredible man. Tonight you showed me so much of yourself and I like that. Would you do the honor and accept this rose?"

"It would be MY honor"

"Gentlemen, Temperance. It's time for our first rose ceremony. Temperance if you would come join me. As for the rest of you, we'll see you at the rose ceremony."

* * *

"Seeley you already have a rose, and there's 14 roses to hand out. Ten of you will be going home tonight. Wish you all the best, and if you are ready, here's Temperance."

"Hi guys! Thank you for being here. And it was so hard to do this. So if you don't get a rose I'm deeply sorry."

She grabbed the first rose…

"Kyle

Would you accept this rose?"

"Yes I would"

"Thank you"

The next rose…

"Jack

Would you accept this rose?"

And the next went by slowly…

"Henry"

And so did the next…

"Edwin"

"Chase"

"Bryan"

Each of them was asked to accept the rose. Each saying yes, they moved to the next.

"Mark"

"Leo"

"Danny"

There was five roses remaining…..


	3. Week Two Part 1

**I promise you'll have part 2 by tomorrow! But right now I'm too tired to write so I hope you like it. =]**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**Review!**_

_**P.S. I decided to use lots of lines, if you don't like that, I'm deeply sorry :/ **_

_**And if you want to review and decide who goes on what date, be my guest, I would really appreciate it and it would make things easier for me. :)**_

* * *

Five rose remained in the plate…

"Sean

Would you accept this rose?"

"Of course"

Four roses…

"Jesse"

Three

"Parker"

"Alex"

One…

"This is the final rose, when you're ready?"

Brennan took the last rose. She didn't know what to do. There were 16 rose-less guys in front of her, and only one could stay back. Could she really go through this eight more times?

Ryan, Tony and Joe were the ones she liked the most. She thought they deserved another chance. ONE

"Tony"

Many guys looked at Tony with jealousy and anger. He walked up to her with a huge grin. Brennan smiled up at him. He smiled right back.

"Would you accept this rose?"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

She pinned the small rose to his collar suit and he walked back. Chris appeared at the door.

"Gentlemen I'm sorry, if you did not receive a rose, take a moment and say your goodbyes."

Every guy turned to the others and started shaking hands and saying goodbye. Then, each walked up to her and said good luck and walked out of the competition. When they were outside they were interviewed on the outcome.

* * *

_Zach:_ She's really lost the best thing that will ever happen to her.

_Will:_ Hah! You actually think I care? I mean come on! She ain't even that pretty the only reason guys are here, are to get in her pants and take all the money. That's the only reason _I_ came, that's for sure!

_Randy:_ That's just pure bull. I know I would never date her. She wouldn't bring me anything and I'm glad I'm out.

* * *

The guys were rounded up with champagne and Temperance in the middle.

"I'm so excited to go in this journey with you guys. I can't wait to get to know each and everyone of you. I have so many things planned out for us, and I wouldn't want to share this with any other guys, so here it is to us, Cheers!"

* * *

**WEEK TWO**

They guys had settled in on their new house and were waiting when Chris came in.

"Welcome and congratulations you are the men Temperance has picked to get to know better, in the end only one of you will win her heart and hopefully become her husband. Alright now let's talk about the important stuff, what's going to happen this week? There will be three dates. Two one on one dates and one group date, on each date Temperance will give out one rose. You get that rose, and you're safe from the next rose ceremony. Now on the individual dates, it's a little different. It's a double edge sword. That's were you want to be, because you get that alone time with Temperance, but if you do not get one rose on that date, you're going home immediately. But be happy that you get a date at all, because not everyone will have a date with Temperance this week. Who goes and what you do on those dates, you'll find out as the date cards arrive. I have you're first one right here, I'll leave it right there and fellas I'll see you at the next rose ceremony."

The guys all drummed on the table. Parker grabbed the card and pulled it out slowly.

"What do we have?" One of the guys asked.

"Danny"

Woo hoo! All the guys cheered and did whistles and catcalls. "Alright Danny, My man!"

_Danny:_ Yeah, Baby! This is exactly what I wanted and it just awesome. I'm here to fall in love with Temperance and she's here to fall in love with one of us, and I hope that guy is me.

Parker read from the card, "How far would you go for love?"

Danny took a deep breath; this was going to be fun!

Brennan came in through the doors of the boys' house to find them sitting around watching out for her. She walked in and they all cheered and welcomed her.

"Ready?"

"So ready"

"Great let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

_Seeley:_ I can't help but feel the twinge of jealousy when I see her with the other guys, is that really how it's suppose to feel all the time?

* * *

Brennan took Danny out to the drive way to find a brown horse.

"How far would you go to find love?"

"As far as you'll take me"

They rode pretty far, in my opinion. Reaching a hill and parking the horse. Seeing a full picnic in the middle of the grass he got down and they each sat down on the blanket.

"So tell me about yourself"

"I would have to say, I love challenge and adventure. You know, when we came out to find that horse I was blown away. And you actually knowing how to ride, made me more and more interested in you. I can't tell you how many women I dated that they're too scared to take a chance at something new."

"Well, I'm glad I brought the horse then"

They each laughed and leaned on each other. They went for a walk in the park and talked about their views. He picked her up and spun her around while she laughed, the sun hitting them, making it look picture perfect.

* * *

**Back at the house…**

They guys had spread out each with some one else. Seeley was barbequing and Bryan was chatting with him while trying to cut some tomatoes. Henry, Jack, Mark, and Edwin were playing soccer in the back yard, and Jesse, Tony and Chase were cheering them on. Kyle, Sean, Leo, and Parker were surrounded at the pool, talking to Alex. They all didn't like him.

_Alex:_ They think just because I'm so much better looking than them, that they should gang up on me. They're wrong. What they should be doing is become friends so I say good things about you in front of Temperance. I'm so much richer with my company Alex-Blue-Line. Which is this company that sells owns motorcycle stores.

_Sean:_ He really needs to chill on that cockiness. Because if he's like this with us, how will he be with Tempe?

_Leo:_ I think he's fake, he's here just to promote his business, that's all that he ever talks about.

"Guys, chill, okay don't you dare come near me Parker, or I will make sure next time Temperance comes around you will be the color blue."

"Try me sleazebag! No way in hell are you coming close to her, she would so prefer a hobo, they're way less cocky than you!"

"Shut up you…"

"Hey break it up!"

"Get out of this Seeley; just go back to being the cook mother in the house."

"What did you just call me?"

"Now are you deaf or dumb? I'm not sure anymore, because I'm pretty sure a baby with no ears could understand this." Alex was taunting him, and he knew it. But no one insults Seeley Booth and gets away with it. Pulling his hands in fist he launched forward.

Right when the punch was about to reach his face, Chase held his fist and took him away from the crowd that built.

"Dude, you need to chill. I get that he is total jack ass, but let it go, or you could go home."

Seeley just nodded. And took in deep breaths. This was going to be so much harder than he anticipated.

* * *

"You really intrigue me. And you make me smile, you are an amazing woman, and I'm so glad to have met you."

"Thank you."

The night had reached LA. They sat down at the picnic and looked up at to a beautiful full moon. This was what it was all about. Danny reached out and pulled a strand of hair away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. It was soft and very passionate.

Danny was an attractive guy, dark short hair, blue eyes and a tender smile. He was physically built and very attractive. They each pulled away and searched each others eyes. This was special, and just like that, she reached for the tray that lay on her side. She picked the rose up and moved it towards Danny.

"You are special in many ways, and I can't tell you how much I loved spending time with you. Would you accept this rose?"

"Totally"

He kissed her.

_Danny: _I can defiantly say that this was the best date ever!

The guys had huddled over at the pool talking primarily about the bachelorette.

"Hey the date card just arrived!"


	4. Week Two Part 2

**Thank you for the idea! Dickens . Ashley**

**Here's week two...**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**Review!

* * *

**_

Jesse picked up the card and read the following:

"The people going on the group date will be, Edwin, Bryan, Jack, Mark, Kyle, Alex, and Seeley."

All the guys pumped fists together and laughed.

"Adventure can identify love"

Uhh…. They said in unison.

Danny had come back from his date and wouldn't spill anything about it.

_Edwin:_ It's so weird to feel something for her and yet no nothing about her.

_Jack:_ I can't wait for our date.

_Bryan:_ The only bad thing about this date is the six other guys coming.

**

* * *

Group date…**

"Hello boys!"

Brennan came through the door finding the guys outside drinking and listening to music.

"Well, where's my group?"

All the guys hugged her and they left on the bus outside. They rode for almost half an hour and really had no idea were they were headed. When they reached their destination they go out. A jet was set outside and they were all laughing and wooing! When they got inside they noticed it was private and big. They sat down and buckled down. Flying for hours they didn't know where they were headed. When they landed it was already the afternoon and that's when they noticed the lights. They were in New York. A limo picked them up and they were headed somewhere else yet again. When they finally reached their destination they got out and followed the bachelorette.

Here they were in a wide, deserted road surrounded by tall buildings. Ropes covered the air and two men were flying in the air fighting, held by the ropes. They got down and one of them approached Temperance. He was tall and very handsome. He was older than her though, and looked at her more like a daughter. He had a square jaw, green eyes, and light brown hair.

"This is Troy NGuyenn and he is an expert in martial arts. He will explain what to do and how to do it."

"This is what's going to happen. Each of you will learn from the masters what to do, and the person who does it the best will win alone time with the beautiful bachelorette."

The guys got dressed up for the occasion and started to learn what to do. When it was time, Alex went first.

In Brennan's opinion he was quite handsome. He had black hair, good bone structure, and blue eyes, tall, muscular and tanned.

He got up there and started to fight the way they taught him, though he was trying too hard. His punches were too forced and his kicks were too high.

Next in line was Bryan. He was by the book. Square jaw, tall, dark brown eyes, and short hair. He got up in the air and started the routine. He was quite good. His kicks didn't quite reach though.

Edwin went up in the air next. He was what you called perfect body. Lightly tanned, big hazel eyes, perfect cheekbones and a good physical, the only flaw: Too short. His routine was funny. He moved too much to the sides, making the rope swing, and his routine looked like he was a flying bird.

Mark was very mysterious in her opinion. He was good looking. His features were kind of like Edwin and Bryan mixed together. His eyes were light brown, and his body was built. And he was such a gentleman. His routine was….unique? His moves were perfect and they hit right on the spot, but it wasn't the routine taught. It was something totally not it.

She knew Seeley was going to make it perfect. And when she saw it, she was proved right. And she couldn't be happier. He did the moves like he had been practicing for years, and he did everything perfectly. To add, more he flipped backwards in the air and winked at her. She was giggling like a teenager on her first date.

Jack was spotless. His body was toned and built from being a fireman. But his face was soft and smooth. His eyes caring and deep blue. Like her eyes, only darker and smaller. His routine was okay, and it was great, only his punches were a total fail. Anything apart from that was awesome.

Kyle was last to go. She thought it was going to be okay like Jack's but she was in for a treat. He was tall, like Seeley, built and his face soft. His eyes were light gray and his face structure was perfect. She couldn't believe her eyes. When he went up his lifts were perfect, his jumps and kicks were over the top and his punches were tight and hit everything he aimed for. At the end he went back down and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up in the air. They were flying and she was surprised to feel, something?

_

* * *

Seeley:_ Wow, I didn't see it coming, you know? I feel total jealousy. And I can't help but fear that she will feel something more for all of this guys that aren't me.

_Alex: _Damn! That girl's got it going on! Did you see her up in the air? You could see her from behind and bottom and front, it was so sexy!

_Kyle:_ I couldn't believe it. I did it! I was just over the top and she smiled at me and she laughed and wow. It was so crazy!

_Jack:_ I don't know if to hug the guy or punch him. I jus can't help but feel myself getting jealous.

_Mark:_ *sighs* I want to cut those ropes and make sure he's out of this competition for ever. Because, man, he swept her off her feet and I mean literally.

* * *

When they were surrounded again, Troy spoke.

"I don't really know who to pick, so I chose both, Seeley and Kyle."

Seeley was grinning, and so was Kyle, but their faces changed once they realized they had to share.

Brennan wanted to laugh at the expression in both the men she was about to go on a date with.

"Now, the rest of you will be sent to a hotel, where all of your stuff is at, to change for a Broadway show. The limo will pick you up at 7 tonight. Good luck"

Brennan and her dates left for a walk. They reached a dance studio in one of the building near where they had the flying match. Brennan entered to find a mural on the right wall of Vernon and Irene Castle. They were in a ballroom position and it was black and white. Beautiful

They each entered and a man and woman approached them.

"Hello, I'm Celeste Lyell and we're going to be your teachers for the day"

"I'm Carter Peterson"

"And I'm Charlie Mason"

"Today we'll teach each of you a routine and you will dance with this lovely bachelorette. You will learn how to dance the final tango dance from _Take the Lead_. All of you will perform this piece in a Broadway show. That will be tonight, so let's get ready!"

The piece looked easy when Celeste, Carter and Charlie danced it. But when they started practicing, it was so complicated. Brennan had to tango with Kyle and when they bent down they kissed. Then, Seeley would appear. Each would dance for her and she would just reject them after, then Seeley would take her from Kyle and she would sit in his lap and kiss him. She would extend her arm while kissing Seeley and Kyle would spin her from his arms and twirl her to his. He would lift her and they would dance again. They would triple tango; throw her to the floor and she would slide and stand up and start to dance alone, while the guys did flips in the air. After, she would do the splits and crawl to the front, and the guys doing the same behind her. Then, they would flip her and pose for the end. (Look at my profile for the actual dance )

The other guys went in to the auditorium. Finding their seats, they sat down and watched as the show began. It was very Broadway, and almost to the end, Temperance came out looking extraordinary. Her dress was a v-neck white layered dress, sparkly all over. It ended mid-thigh and she had matching ballroom heels. Her hair was curled and let loose. Kyle had a white button-down shirt with a black vest and black dress up pants and shoes. Seeley had a black button-down shirt with white pant straps, and black dress up pants with black and white shoes. They performed the piece and the whole show ended. The guys were shocked by the kisses in the dance.

_

* * *

Kyle:_ Truthfully, I was stunned that I got to kiss her, but it really hurt that she kissed him, too.

_Seeley:_ I was over the top with the kiss, and tonight she'll go to sleep remembering my lips were the last to touch hers, and I hope that'll never change.

* * *

After the show was over they had a cocktail party.

"Man, you guys are just so lucky. What I would give just to kiss her!" Bryan exclaimed.

They were all together sitting on a big open square couch. Behind them, were a rock wall with a water fall and the other walls where blue with lights behind it, making it look lighter. The wall in front of them wasn't a wall, it was a glass staircase and at the end of it there was another waterfall and a hallway to the right. The waited for their Bachelorette to come out and hang out with them, because she had gone to her hotel room to change. Then she appeared, coming down the stairs and to them. She wore a navy blue strapless dress that is draped at the bottom, making her eyes shine and match it. The dress ended just above her knees. Accompanying her dress were white stilettos that were black at the bottom. Her hair still the same way as at the show.

"Wow!"

"Thanks guys. Well, I'm glad you guys are here and I love how you've all been so patient with me."

She had sat down and started to talk with the guys, and then Alex asked her for some alone time.

"Yeah, let's go."

"So, tell me something I don't know about you."

"Um… I'm a vegetarian?"

"Wow, really? How do you date? I mean, do you take guys to veggie restaurants?"

"No, uh, they take me anywhere, and I just don't eat meat."

Then, he started to talk bad about Booth and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He's mean to everyone in the house. He really doesn't deserve your trust Tempe."

Brennan felt uncomfortable around Alex. She couldn't explain it. But she knew Booth, and she knew he would never do anything bad, unless you gave him a cause. She couldn't really understand for sure what was happening, when Bryan comes in and takes her.

"Hey, you seemed not so sure of yourself."

"Yeah, it's different"

"I know, I think you shouldn't trust him. I mean I think he's dangerous and shouldn't be here. He started a fight today and it didn't look pretty."

"What? With who?"

"All of us, but mostly Seeley."

"What happened?"

"He was explaining that we shouldn't gang up on him, or he would talk bad stuff about us. Then, he started to insult Parker and Seeley tried to break it up, but Alex just started to say junk about him. Seel was about to punch him when Chase stopped his punch and took him away. We haven't talked to him since."

"Thank you. For looking out for me and that makes me think you are so much more. I'm sorry that this happened, and I'll see what I can do."

Brennan gave Bryan a hug and goes to find Seeley, but Mark stopped her. They talked and she went to look for Booth again, then she was stopped by Edwin, then Jack, and finally Kyle.

"Hey"

"Hi"

She noticed he looked nervous. He was fiddling with his fingers and looking down. She took his hand in hers and led him to the couch. They sat down closely and he finally looked up. He kissed her softly and then pulled back.

"You are absolutely fascinating. And I couldn't feel luckier to have you here."

"Thank you"

They had talked for a while, and then she got up and looked for the man she had searched for, for the past two hours. She found him standing outside, looking up from the balcony at the end of the bar. He looked so amazing. The moonlight hit half his face tenderly. She walked up to the balcony and without being noticed she put her arms around him. He turned sideways to look at her.

She looked so beautiful. Her face glowing and her body soft against his. She looked up at him and he lowered his head and kissed her passionately. They didn't speak like all her other alone times, they just kissed like there was no tomorrow. Time passed and she didn't realize she had to pick some one to give a rose to. She got out of his embrace and smiled apologetically at him, then turned to get that rose.

She couldn't give the rose to Seeley again, that would be unfair to everyone else. So she walked up to Kyle and gave it to him.

When it was time for her to leave she pulled the group to the couch.

"We're going to be staying here in New York; the other guys have just arrived at your hotel. I hope you guys had fun today because I certainly did. Thank you for being here, it means so much. I'm tired, so I'm going to go; the limo is outside waiting for you. Have a great night, bye boys!"

Seeley walked behind her and grabbed her hand softly.

"Can I put you to bed?"

She smiled softly at him and nodded. They walked up the stairs and up to her room. They entered and she walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to change. But feel at home."

She walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later with small shorts and a t-shirt. She found Booth sitting on the bed, with his jacked off and his shoes too. He was pulling his tie; she walked towards him and put his hands away.

She took the tie and started to pull it, then it was big enough to go through his head, she tugged it upwards and it came off. Seeley had put his hands on her waist and now his head was lying on her stomach. She was caressing his hair, and then pulled apart. She sat down on the bed, when Seeley got the covers down on the bed and sat up on it. He took the covers and pulled it to his knees, then took Brennan in his arms and put her on his lap. He pulled the cover over them and she leaned into his shoulder, putting a light feathered kiss on his neck. She nuzzled his neck and got comfortable. Booth started to sing to her.

"I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night, I miss the way we sleep. Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile, I miss the way we breathe. But I never told you what I should have said, no I never told you, I just held it in. And now, I miss everything about you, I can't believe that I still want you. After all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you, with out you. I see your blue eyes every time I close mine; you make it hard to see. Where I belong to when I'm not around you, it's like I'm alone with me. But I never told you what I should have said, no I never told you, I just held it in. And now, I miss everything about you, I can't believe that I still want you…"

She looked up sleepily at him. He had stopped singing and was now looking at her, admiring the beauty. She moved up and kissed him. He kissed back just as adoring and then, she fell back on his shoulder, and he went on with singing. Throughout the night they had moved down to the bed and were now lying on the bed curled and tied up with one another. It was now morning and the alarm had gone off. He crossed the bed to turn the stupid thing off, when he couldn't reach Brennan couldn't help the giggles erupting from her, he looked so hot and yet so grumpy. He smiled softly down at her, and subsequently got on top of her, that way he could reach better. Turning it off, he kissed her lips affectionately.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yes, now get off of me so I can go shower for today."

"Ugh! You are going on a date with someone?"

"Yeah, it's a dating show Seeley. I'm a bachelorette and I'm going on dates for the next seven weeks."

"You sound so hot saying my name."

Brenna slapped his arm and walked to the bathroom.

"Ouch, what did I ever do to you?"

"Everything" she shouted from the bathroom. She shower went off in there and he knew that he had to get out of here, or he would give in to his want of going into the shower with her.

He put on his shoes, his tie, and finally his jacket. He scribbled down a note and left it taped on her mirror. Walking down to the lobby and outside, he found a limo waiting for him. He got in and they drove away.

Brennan got out of the shower and heard no noise. She thought he would stay a little longer and then she looked to find a note on the mirror.

'You don't know what you do to me. Going into the shower and me outside imagining, is not a good thing. I had to leave before I actually went in to find you. I had a great time yesterday, and I can't wait for the next time I get to wake up with you in my arms.

Always your, Xx Seeley xX'

She laughed and started to change. Her day couldn't get any better than this.

**

* * *

Back at the house…**

"Hey look whose back. What happened?"

"Oh you know, I helped Temperance with something, and then the limo had left so I stayed on her couch. It was quite comfy," he mused to himself.

"Okay?"

"Hey the next date card's here!"

Jack got the card and read it.

"Sean, the past is what we were made of."

"Oh… oh… wow!"

Temperance reached the boy's house in a 1954 red Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Gull wing. She got out and walked into the house. They boys were all outside, except for Seeley. He was inside reading a comic book.

"You really brought a comic book here?"

Booth looked up to find Temperance in a red and gold shirt with black dress up pants and red stilettos. She looked stunning and hot. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had red lipstick on.

"Yeah, couldn't live without it."

"Really?"

"Yup"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She landed right on his lap, the same position they were in last night. He kissed her gently and she kissed back just as delicately. They were making out, and then she needed to go on this date. She got up and kissed him quickly. Wiped the lipstick off of him and readjusted her clothes and herself. Smiling down at him she walked outside.

_Seeley:_ I don't mind the make out sessions, but darn it! I have to share? I can't believe I have to go with this for the next seven weeks, how the heck am I doing this… *Sighs* My motivation will be that in the end I'm going to be the last one standing.

Brennan walked down the steps and into the sunny backyard. The boys were all busy like always, she looked around and saw Sean.

"Let's go Sean, we have a date"

"Yes m'am."

_Temperance:_ Okay, the m'am really didn't do it for me. That's just a real turn off.

They walked outside to the car and got in. They drove up state and to a movie theater. First, they went in to the next door shop and bought all kinds of old times clothes and accessories, when they got out they both looked like movie stars from the fifties. She had the hair wavy and wore a white v-neck gown with white satin elbow gloves. She also wore a white feathery flower on her hair. She looked over the top Hollywood. When she turned she saw that Sean was embarrassed to come out. Trying to convince him to come out and that it would be fun, she sighed frustrated and just told him to change.

Walking to the movie theater they went in to watch Dr. No. No one knew this, but she loved James Bond. He in his tuxedo with that gun made him so damn sexy! But her date seemed to disagree. He was falling asleep and her smile faded. Dates are supposed to be fun! NOT BORING! This made her stressed. How could she get in a better mood? Um

She poked Sean and they were off to eat. When they reached the restaurant they sat down. Ordering food, she started conversation, but he would just reply in a single syllable and start to eat. When he seemed to start thinking straight he started to speak.

"Shouldn't you change? I mean it's like day time outside and you're wearing a gown."

_Temperance:_ I have to survive this date. I have to survive this date… No I don't

"Sorry, yes. Let's go"

They left for the house.

"Sorry again, but I can't give you a rose. It's just there's no chemistry."

"What? I thought we had plenty of that. Aren't you a scientist?"

"Yeah, um, you should go."

Sean just got out of the car angrily and shut the door forcefully. She sighed heavily. This date was suppose to be fun and light. But no, it was frustrating and a tragedy.

She put her car in motion and went home. She really needed a bath and a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

_Sean:_ That slut thinks that I'm going to cry over her stupid dump? Nah, she's crazy. I'm so glad I'm out!

Sean walked away, but then he got a rock and threw it to the window. A whole now made on the glass. Sean started to yell 'I hope you guys end up dead and alone!' Then started to cry, well, we all know that he is a liar, that's for sure.

* * *

"Sean is out of the competition for good! And now there are fourteen other men wanting to be with her, you have to choose who stays and who's the 'not-so-lucky guy' who has to leave on tomorrow night's rose ceremony. I'm Chris Harrison! Good night everybody!"

**Here are the men:**

Henry

Jack

Mark

Chase

Parker

Bryan

Tony

Danny

Alex

Leo

Edwin

Jesse

Kyle

Seeley

* * *

**Vote for who goes home. Choose one! Who's your favorite? I know who's mine ;)**


	5. Second Rose Ceremony

**Okay, I'm going to start with an I'm sorry. But I can't write faster than now, because my muse will explode. :) Anyways, I'm starting dance school tomorrow, and I don't know if I will have any time to write. But I will try to update little by little. Like right now, I could only do this piece. Tomorrow, I'll do one date, and so on... Sorry again. **

**I hope you like it. Disclaimer ;) **

**REVIEW! **

* * *

Brennan had felt unsure of how to send someone home after the date. But he had made it easier, with the whole boring, embarrassment thing. She could handle frustration, yeah, but what if she actually felt something now? It was the start of the third week and she could feel the emotion creeping out of her heart.

She did her make up, light and toned down. Put on a beaded evening gown. It had an asymmetrically draping neckline, beaded straps, beaded band across the mid back, gathered drape at the back, shirred effect on bodice and train splash a sweet look to her. Pairing the dress with white Lucie 2 heels, she looked extraordinary. She was ready for tonight.

She walked down the stairs and into the cocktail party.

All the guys were in their suits. Danny and Kyle already had roses and were ready to face the ceremony. She knew Booth would be ready, too. He always was. She moved to the middle and started to talk to the guys. Each mesmerized by her beauty. Seeley stole her from them and took her up the stairs and into a secluded area. It was lit by candles that were all over the place. He sat down and brought her to his lap. He always liked her sitting on his lap. It felt right.

"You look beautiful tonight, Babe"

"Don't call me babe"

"What's your last name?"

"Brennan"

"It starts with a B, see it fits you perfectly!"

"Find something else that starts with a B!"

"Um… Nope"

He grinned cheekily. She smirked down at him and kissed him passionately.

"Think again"

"Bossy, I like it!"

She slapped his arm. He looked up thinking…

"Blue"

"Blue?"

"Yeah, it starts with a B and you're eyes are blue."

"I love it, like the song you sang to me!"

"I know."

"Hey, what's your last name?"

"Booth"

"That starts with a B too"

"Yeah, so what is it that you're going to call me?"

"Boo"

"Why boo?"

"Because I don't want to call you Booth and Boo are the first three letters."

"I like it"

"Yeah, me too"

They talked for a while until Booth started to make out with her. Alex interrupted the make out session with a cough and took her away.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I'm sorry for ever saying anything about him. And I'm entirely to blame on this. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well, he didn't do anything to me, and I think I can look out for my self. But I understand the need to protect and I accept your apology for it."

The night passed by in a blur. It happened so fast, and it was now time for the second rose ceremony.

"Gentlemen, can I have your attention?"

All the guys and Brennan looked at him.

"It's time for the second rose ceremony. Tempe please come with me, for the rest of you, see you at the ceremony."

"Gentlemen, Kyle and Danny, you both already received a rose and are saved from elimination, as for the rest of you, good luck. If you're ready, here's Temperance."

"This is getting harder. I'm learning that it hurts to know that I could possibly be hurting anybody's feelings and I apologize for it."

She inhaled from the nerves.

"Jack. Would you accept this rose?"

"Absolutely"

Second rose…

"Mark. Would you accept this rose?"

"Definitely"

Third…

"Seeley"

He walked down, smiling stupidly.

"Would you accept this rose?"

"Of course, Blue," he winked at her and she blushed.

The rest…

"Henry. Chase. Parker. Jesse. Edwin. Bryan. Leo."

"Final rose, Tempe, when you're ready…"

Alex and Tony remained. She sighed.

"Alex"

He walked down with a wicked smile and looked at her.

"Would you accept this rose?"

"Totally"

"I'm sorry Tony, but you didn't receive a rose, take a moment to say your goodbyes."

He said the goodbyes to the boys and walked to Brennan.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay, I get it. Good luck with everything."

He hugged her and walked out.

_Tony:_ It was just not right for her. And I'm okay with that. I just hope she doesn't choose Alex in the end. He would make her regret everything she's putting in the line for. I hope she ends up with the right guy.


	6. Week Three Part 1

**Okay, so people have been confused of what's pretend, and why they pretend in private. First, the whole writing, from the beginning of the show till the end will be on cameras, just like the show. Now, that's why they pretended not to know their last names, last chapter. Now, secondly, they kiss, yes, and they pretend to just know each other recently, but they mean to kiss. And it's PURELY THEM. This is just a reason to put their feelings out there in the open, without having to explain. I hope that makes some sense. Anyways, this is what I have gotten done today, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

At the end of the ceremony…**

"Guys, I have something to tell you."

The guys turned to her.

"Pack up your suitcases, because we're going to France!"

All the guys wooed and cheered. This trip was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**WEEK THREE**

The next day at the boy's hotel…

"The date card's here!"

The guys all round up and listen.

"The first one on one date in France goes to... Drum roll please."

All the guys made the drum roll on the coffee table.

"Leo, arts are inspired by love…"

"YES!"

**FIRST DATE**

"Hey, where's my date?" She asked entering their living room. Wearing casual black tights a little bit covered by black suede flat boots. Her shirt was a sexy, white long sleeved deep v collar Lycra long shirt, underneath a black leather jacket and a white scarf.

"Right here"

Leo came down, from the stairs. He was cute, not baby cute, but manly cute. His face was soft, yet tough. He was good looking.

'_Oh c'mon he is SMEXY! Hotter than hell, my friend,' _Angela's voice spoke in her head.

She chuckled at that.

They took a tour bus to the Louvre. Angela would have been over the top about this. She didn't know much about the Louvre, but Angela talked non stop about how amazing it was. She had heard that Leo loved art and she decided to take him there.

It was big, and it looked very unique, modern and ancient. She loved it already.

They had this place all to themselves, so she took his hand and they ran inside. He would tell her about the paintings and how amazing the brush strokes were. Who painted it, and when, he knew everything. And she liked that. The fact that she was learning, and didn't care, scared her, but it felt good.

They had reached the Mona Lisa and she knew all about this. She learned it when she took art in high school. Really loving this, she learned all about it. From artist and all about his past, she knew everything in between. Leo talked so passionately, that she didn't care she already knew she paid her fullest attention. When he spoke, his eyes shone and his face lightens up.

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

The guys were preparing for a sparring match. It was Seeley as the head leader, then Kyle, Parker, Bryan, Danny and Chase in the blue team. The second team was Alex as the head leader, then Mark, Henry, Jesse, Jack, and Edwin in the yellow team.

"Ready, get set… WAIT! Date card's here."

Parker grabbed it and read it out loud.

'Boys, we're in for an adventure: Henry, Jack, Chase, Edwin, Jesse, and Bryan.'

"Now, let's get back to this fight. Let's get ready, get set, and let's GO!" They started out with Edwin against Chase, and Chase won. The next match was Jack and Danny, Jack was taking the lead, but then Danny flipped Jack over and won. 2-0

Bryan against Jesse, Bryan won. Parker against Henry, Henry won. 2-2

Kyle was next. Kyle and Mark were mutually built. They each had strengths and weaknesses. But no one knew which one. It went on for half an hour, until Kyle found Mark's weak spot. His left rib was ticklish, and he took advantage of that, tickling it and hitting him right on the rib, counting one, two, three, blue team won this match. 3-2

Up and following was the match of the century. Everyone knew that it would cost something to have it, but it was finally here. SEELEY BOOTH vs. ALEX BLUE

* * *

**AT THE LOUVRE MUSEUM**

"You really like it around here don't you?"

"Yeah, could really use some more color thought."

Brennan smiled at that. Leo was genuine and very attractive. He had an Australian accent and was really a gentleman. Sweet and caring would be an understatement. How much she liked that in a man.

Leo noticed her staring into his eyes. She was thinking about something that had to do with him, he got nervous thinking it was bad. Her smile eased his nerves, because it was translucent, a total beauty that would be captivating if they had more lighting.

They walked along the line of art and dreams. Talking nonsense, they reached their table in the middle of the museum. It was beautiful and it had food all over. Round table, with two seats, the table cloth was black, but there was white rose petals on top, making it look like a movie. They sat down and ate their very well prepared dinner. It was over the top explicit.

She had taken off her jacket and she looked gorgeous. It wasn't the fact that she was showing her stuff, it was that she moved with such confidence, it would make any woman jealous, and would kill to have.

They had moved to just sipping wine and talking.

"So what don't I know about you?"

"I speak Portuguese and Russian. I love music, but I have never played or sang anything. I love flying and Chinese food. I've never been on a train and this has been the most fascinating date that I've ever had."

She was left wondering the many possibilities. He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Best date"

She blushed slightly, _what the heck had this show done to her?_

She grabbed the rose and put it in front of him.

"If it really is the best date, would you accept this rose?"

"I would be a total idiot if I didn't. Thank you."

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"1 2 3"

Alex took the leap and jumped Booth. But you should know better than to start a fight with an FBI agent. Though, Alex didn't really know he was an agent, he should know not to mess with Seeley Booth. He saw the jump coming, so he simply moved, and Alex ended up on the floor. It was going to be an easy match in his opinion. Taking his arm and flipping him over, to end it, he realized he could make things a little bit of fun. He took the guy in his arms and threw him on the floor. Alex responded by standing back up and punching him repeatedly.

What they weren't aware of was the woman watching.

Concentrating on winning, Alex took off his sparring gear, which consisted of a helmet and a pair of sparring gloves, and launched himself towards Booth. Booth, he had good reflexes, catching Alex and throwing him down. He wanted to get this over with, so he could see his Bones again. He was about to pin him, when Alex bit his hand and pulled his helmet off. Punching him on his temple, making him back up and wince.

Brennan could understand the sparring match. But the second she saw Alex cheat on it, she ran in and took Alex in on the match. Funny thing was, he didn't back down. And to his surprise, neither did she…


	7. Week Three Part 2

**First of all, thank you for all of you who read this story. I'm very grateful for all of you who leave reviews and all. Thank you!**

**Now, there is like writing in there that has nothing to do with the story, but my friend, he's a DJ and he made this remix and I though it would fit perfectly.**

**This time I made sure to make it longer, but it's not fully finished so I'll update tomorrow. And I know I use too many lines, sorry :/ but I like lines, lol**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! =]**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**REVIEW! **

_

* * *

Last time on The Bachelorette: Writer Love…_

_Brennan could understand the sparring match. But the second she saw Alex cheat on it, she ran in and took Alex in on the match. Funny thing was, he didn't back down. And to his surprise, neither did she…_

_

* * *

_

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, 24 hours a day_

_

* * *

_

She didn't take the gear to make it fair. She just put her feet out to trip him. Never backing down in her entire life, she wasn't about to start now. Putting her hands out to defend herself from the punch he was launching towards her, she took his wrists and flipped him to the floor. Putting his hands on her knees, he flipped her around. She was on the floor on mere seconds, not knowing what had happened. She noticed him trying to pin her down. Slapping his hand from her, she jumped up and started to spare with him.

_

* * *

'Cause I'm hot like that

* * *

_

Booth finally came to his senses and saw the beautiful bachelorette beating the crap out of Alex. He would have laughed if he didn't realize that she was defending him. It just wasn't right for a woman to defend a man. He could hear Brennan telling him_, 'That is such a generalization!'_ but it felt like she was crushing his dignity. So he went it to protect her and his dignity.

_

* * *

Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.

* * *

_

She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to be that alpha male and protect his imaginary ego. So she decided to teach him, that girls can do things as same as them. She got Alex in a head lock and pressed hard enough for Alex to tap out. She smiled mischievously as Booth. But the fight was just getting started. Everyone in the room knew what was up. This wasn't a sparring match anymore. This was WAR!

_

* * *

Well, you think you are the one__who got me, boy__. __No, I got U.__I've been playing with you__like a little toy.__Yeah, I got U.

* * *

_

She put herself in position and so did he. Every one around cleared the area, the bachelors all got together at the end of the mat to see what was happening up close. Chris Harrison wanted a stop to it. He even went up to them to stop him, but the stares they gave him were enough to make him back down. He was now the referee. Knowing when they had to stop, he went in for the taking.

_

* * *

A bomb tick ticking with neither one of us to blame, just like a countdown ready to blow  
__Stop t-t-talking' that__Blah blah blah__  
__I got U__  
__So cut to the chase kid

* * *

_

Booth launched in first, flinging a fist to her side, but she was well trained and caught it quickly. Turning it and making it hurt.

_

* * *

They say she needs to slow down__  
__The baddest thing around town__  
__She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before__  


* * *

_

She looked fierce with her cold stare. Her body strong, and indestructible, she looked so hot! But he was here to get his dignity back, he couldn't believe he was about to fight his future wife. Although, she did start the match and she was winning, he couldn't hit her for his life.

He stopped trying and she noticed. He looked overly sexy and she couldn't help but notice his tone muscles under that shirt. That damn see-through white shirt! _It makes me want to rip it off and…. Yeah, not good thoughts when your trying to win!_

She went in for the kick and smiled, she knew what would get him to fight.

_

* * *

You gave me all control__  
__(I got U)__  
__I took your heart and soul__  
__(I got U)__  
__For me, I'm gonna roll__  
__I got U__  
_

* * *

Chris was filled with relief that this fight was coming to an end. He counted

"One, Two…"

Booth would never hit a woman, but she was making it so hard for him to not. _It was just sparring right? Yeah, let's go with that._

He flew from his spot and held Brennan back on the floor. His hands held her wrists above her head, and his knees held her legs from kicking him.

"I don't like to fight with you."

"Well, you should of thought about that, before we started this. Now we're gonna finish it."

She flipped them on to the right, so she was on top and held him right down. She stood up, but he intersected her feet with one hand, while wrapping his other on her arm to catch her. Brennan tried not to yelp, and she stirred in his arms, he was about to pin her when she pinched him on his ear, and he let go of her. She laughed out loud for that. It was so simple, yet GENIOUS!

They fought for so long, that the bachelors and Chris had gotten seats and were on their third batch of popcorn. It was that entertaining!

_

* * *

I'll make it sweet on the lips as it can knock you out__  
__Shut up I don't care what you say__  
__'Cause when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way__  
__Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet__  
__And you'll be loving it

* * *

_

Brennan knew she had to let him win; it was his imaginary ego on the line, what could be more important? So she faked trying to flip him, catching her trying to flip he flipped her in return and…

"One, two, three, Seeley's the winner!"

She did let him win, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"That was great Babe!"

"Don't call me Babe!"

"Whatever Blue"

He picked her up and spun her; she squeaked out and squirmed on surprise. It had been a great ending to the night.

**

* * *

GROUP DATE**

"Where are my boys?"

Henry, Jack, Chase, Edwin, Jesse, and Bryan came out from the limo and into the entrance of an amusement park. It was gorgeous.

_Edwin:_ Not just any amusement park, it was Disneyland France. I mean the castle and everything. It was just a total fairytale thing.

_Henry:_ I can't wait to go on the rides and stuff.

_Jesse:_ It's so cool!

"Well, let's go in!"

They entered the huge park and walked around. They saw Mickey and Mini Mouse around and took many pictures with them. There were also people who wanted Tempe to give them an autograph and take many pictures with them as well. It was just the fun they needed on this stressing week. They rode the Big Thunder Mountain and Space Mountain twice, and then they headed for food. She was in need of some feeding.

Walking around with six guys, had people watching, but walking around with six guys and two camera men, had it right in the bag. They walked in to a shop and put on a straight face, until Tempe came out with a big hat and a mouse nose, she looked so funny and the guys were laughing hard. They played dress up like crazy and came out looking even crazier.

**

* * *

BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"Date card's here!" Parker yelled.

_Parker:_ I want my name written on that card, I mean I haven't had any one on one time with her, and we're on the end of third week.

Kyle saw Parker with that sad puppy dog look that made everyone just mad at whoever had caused it.

"Hey, man, why don't I read it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay on that count, 'we'll make history in the city of love'"

"Who?"

"Seeley"

_Parker:_ It just sucks, I mean, I might go home, just because I haven't got that time to know her better, that everyone else does.

Booth was over the top ecstatic. A whole day with Brennan and him, that had to be the best thing in the world.

**

* * *

IN DISNEYLAND**

"Okay guys, now let's go get comfy and watch the fireworks!"

"Yeah!"

They guys rounded up and they all sat on the couch and fireworks started to fall.

Henry grabbed her arm and took her to watch the fireworks away from the group.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen"

"Thank you"

She smiled sweetly at him and he just looked so damn adorable. Henry had that smile that made you want to kiss it just because… and on that note, this show was gonna drive her nuts. Wind blew and she felt shivers up her spine. Henry pulled her to him and held her tightly.

Jesse stole her next. He was good looking. The blond hair, the perfect smile, dark green eyes, he was gorgeous. They started talking about their beliefs and everything from top to bottom.

Edwin had been a total sweetheart, and she liked that about him. Bryan had the funny personality that made you laugh so hard it hurt. There just wasn't a moment you frowned in this conversation. Jack had been personal with her since day one, and she liked how conversation flew like the wind. Chase was just so much different. He was just so real and intimate that she liked him instantly, there was that spark. The spark that flew and it was so natural.

He had that soft black hair, those soft features and that Hispanic accent! She loved that, it was just so exotic and wild.

The night was getting darker, and Chase put his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Fireworks exploded in the air and her night couldn't be better.

**

* * *

NEXT DAY**

"Hey another card's just arrived!" Danny yelled from the door.

"I thought there was only going to be three?"

"Wait, it's for Seel."

"Okay let's see," Seeley opened the envelope and read at loud.

'I'm sorry, I was looking forward to our date, but I'm sick and I can't make it.'

All the guys felt sorry for the dude, he had been overreacting over what he was going to wear all morning. And he had jumped in the air when the date card had arrived. It was just suckish. He moved down on the letter and saw that there was more.

'If you still want to, you can come over to my room and we could do something, but I don't know if you're up to it.'

"Of course I'm up to it!"

He had gone out to buy stuff for her. He got some French get well soup and some daffodils, also a big chocolate bar for the guilty pleasure. He walked in to her hotel and got to her floor. She had sent in her key with the card, because she said she might be asleep and it would take forever for her to wake up when she's all sick and stuff.

* * *

He entered her room to find it dark and warm. He walked down the hall and to her actual room and saw the many tissues and towels on the floor, the bucket on the side of her bed, and her. She was tangled inside her sheets. He firstly walked to her mini kitchen and took out a vase. He put everything down on the counter and put water and the flowers in the vase. He walked back to her room and threw away all of the tissues and put the towels in the laundry basket. He turned and looked at the bucket, he wasn't squeamish or anything, he saw dead bodies on a daily basis for crying out loud. But seeing that his 'girlfriend' threw that up and was that sick, made him sick to his stomach. He washed the bucket in the tub and put it back next to her bed. Planting a kiss on her cheek, Booth whispered in her ear.

"Blue, wake up babe"

He shook her softly and her eyes fluttered open. She felt like hell, and there was no denying it. She had gotten sick after she had gone home yesterday and went directly to her doctors. This morning she couldn't stop the stuff coming out of her mouth, and sneezing and all of the other stuff that was making her day hell. But seeing this man, so caringly wake her up, made her smile and brightened her day.

"Hey, you"

"Hi"

"You look awful"

She frowned, "Thanks a lot."

"Not like that, you know you're the most beautiful woman in this entire world and no one can compare to you, even when you are sick and all."

"Thanks Boo"

"No problem, now let's get you eating and then we can talk."

"Uh uh," she shook her head and leaned towards the bucket, and down came what was left in her stomach. She was curious of how much stuff had come out, was there really that much stuff in her stomach, if yes, there was none now.

Booth wanted that flinch that showed on her face to go away. He rubbed her back and held her hair back. That's when he noticed her actual appearance. She was paler than a sheet of paper, and her eyes had dark circles around them, and their usual shine was gone, they looked dull and plain.

"What made you sick?"

"I ate something last night, and it had food poisoning, and I'm allergic to it. So now I'm poisoned and allergic at the same time. What a life!"

Booth just hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"I brought us some food that we could try and eat, if you're up for it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He walked back to her kitchen and pulled out plates and spoons. He put their stuff in a tray and carried them to her bed.

_Temperance:_ He was just so remarkable to me and this proves to me that he would be an astounding husband.

He took a spoon full of soup to her mouth and she just laughed at the foolishness of this act, but she still opened her mouth and let him feed her. And it didn't take long before she fed him as well. They sat watching each other and then Brennan put everything back on the tray and he took back to the kitchen.

Tempe was back to lying on the bed when Booth came back. She motioned for him to join her and he did. He put himself behind her and cocooned her in his arms. Turning her head, Brennan was kissed by the man holding her. He smiled charmingly and closed his eyes.

"You might get sick"

"I don't care, as long as I get to kiss you; I want what ever you have."

She laughed, a husky laugh, and kissed him passionately. Falling asleep, they entered paradise, with each other in each other's dreams.

* * *

**Songs:** Can't be tamed, Sexy can I, I got U, Blah Blah Blah, Kiss and Tell, Sexy Chick, and Keeps getting better.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Dr Temperance: Sicker than Sick

**I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but I could never write this much in 8 weeks, let alone eight days! So I'm sorry if it's too short. :/ I'm grateful for everyone who reviews and I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

When Brennan woke up, she moved to the side to feel a body next to her. She panicked, but then realized that it was Booth and she had invited him in. She felt warm, and cozy and loved. Couldn't wait till they had an actual date, but till then she had to come to terms with her sickness. Then, it hit her, she was sick and she really felt like hell. She moved to her other side and puked hard.

Booth heard a harsh sound next to him, which jolted him awake. He turned and saw Brennan gush her guts out. He pulled back her hair and rubbed circles on her back. Turning away from him, she ran to the bathroom. Only hearing what she was going through made him pissed, but there wasn't much he could do. Looking at the clock, they had only slept two hours. Got up, got to the door, Booth knocked.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?" She asked rhetorically. Feeling like yelling and taking it out on him. She just wanted things to go back to normal, she wanted to kiss him and feel great about it. Wanting only to tell him how thankful she was that he was here, she wanted to tell him she cared too. But that could wait and the sick feeling in her stomach that just kept going and going wouldn't. She leaned on the toilet and flushed. Taking deep shaky breaths, she closed her eyes and counted to three. Another wave of nausea hit her and she kept on going for a while. Her energy completely giving out on her, she felt her stomach muscles aches, and her chest as well. A huge head ache pounded inside and nothing would stop that sound inside her head that wouldn't leave her alone. She just wanted some peace and quiet, couldn't anyone understand that?

"Sorry, can I come in?"

She felt bad for answering him like that, so she got to her feet quickly, but soon regretted it. Opening the door, she fell on Booth, and he caught her swiftly. Looking down at her he saw her paler and paler, her eyes were rolling back, and her body felt so light. He knew she had lost too much weight with so much vomiting.

She had passed out on him, he was so scared and she wouldn't wake up, so he told the camera guys to call an ambulance. While waiting he tried talking to her, and shaking her softly, but he got no response.

_Seeley:_ I'm terrified something bad will happen to her. I mean, she could die in my arms and I would have no say in it. I want her to be okay, I just want her to be okay.

* * *

The ambulance had gotten to the hotel room, but as soon as they stepped inside, Brennan started shaking, her legs and arms were vibrating and they didn't know what was causing it. It didn't last long, and as soon as it was gone, they put her in a gurney and took her out. Booth went in with her in the ambulance, and he held her hand while the paramedics were taking her temperature and all the other medical stuff. She looked so exhausted; he knew she hadn't gotten much sleep. Fragile shaky hands, they looked pure white and if he held on too tightly, he could make a bruise.

Sighing, he waited for her to wake up. It was a rainy day, he had thought of spending it inside and cuddling. He would be comforting her and they would kiss softly at the sight of a warm fire. Wishing she would just wake up and look at him with those sparkly blue deep pools and everything would be okay, but things didn't turn out okay.

Reaching the hospital, he had to let go of her hand, the doctor revising her and asking the questions in French. One of the camera men explained to her that they all spoke English and if she could find someone who could. A nurse on his right started to talk to him.

"What's her name?"

"Temperance"

"Temperance, can you hear me?" The nurse asked. And she didn't respond, just like in the ambulance.

"Do you know what made her pass out?"

"Some kind of food poisoning"

"Do you what kind? What were her symptoms? How long had she been experiencing them?"

Booth stuttered seeing his Bones on that medical gurney. She spoke something to the doctor they couldn't understand and then she turned to him.

"I… I don't know, she was throwing up and sneezing all morning, since yesterday. She also said she was allergic to it."

"Okay I think that's all we need for now, we're going get her some test done for food poisoning and see what it turns out, wait in the waiting room, please."

The doctor barked in French to no one in particular. She turned and went with them but before, she said to him in English surprising everyone…

"I'll do what I can to save your girlfriend."

* * *

Booth and the camera crew were all grouped up together in the waiting room. Chris came rushing in, asking what had happened and if she was okay and all the stuff you say when you panic. Booth just looked past him and stayed quiet. The camera guys informed him and he waited with him. It was a long wait.

The walls were white. Everything about the waiting room brought back memories. The many times things went wrong in a case, and the many times they had to visit the hospital. All those things, and all those times he knew everything was going to be okay, because he just knew. But this time everything was different, they were undercover and he had no control over anything, he didn't even know what had caused her poisoning.

He couldn't take every breath for granted anymore, the love of his life was in that room, and he didn't know if she was going to come out and open her eyes. She was in someone else's hands, and he prayed and prayed that she would make it.

The air around tasted bitter and thick, so thick in fact it seemed like you could cut it with a knife. Reminding itself that if Brennan could hear him she would explain to him that nothing had changed in the air, it was just his heart pumping so hard, and his saliva drying out because of the scare. He smiled knowing her so well; he just hoped she'll come back to him. For the last time he looked down the corridor and into her door. He wanted to go in there and demand answers, but he couldn't do that, not here.

Looking up at the ceiling he concentrated on a spot and waited till the doctor came back to tell him it was okay and she was okay and he couldn't wait. That was until he saw her come out of that room and looked at him with those eyes that gave her away; her face soft and sad. He knew what was coming; he knew that if things didn't turn out right, he would never live after.

* * *

"We did some testing and we found pesticides in her system, she might have ingested them in some fruits or vegetables that weren't handled good. Her condition is okay for now, but the thing with pesticides is that we have to wait till it gets out of her system on its own. The bad thing about that is, that if it's inside of her for too long, it could kill her."

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Dead line Dr B is game over

**I'm sorry but I won't be able to write for this weekend... This is what I have done so far for the next chapter, and I promise next chapter it'll be so much longer and things will happen a bit faster. So I'm sorry again. And I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

She had wakened up to the sound of a beeping machine. Her left hand felt warm and cared for. Wanting to open her eyes, to see who was holding her arms she tried. But she failed miserably. Going for an easier approach, she tried to move her fingers, but she couldn't, they felt numb and stoned dead. Wondered what was happening, Brennan couldn't hold back the sob, but nothing came, nothing went, and nothing happened. She was in a blank state. Not hearing felt good, she didn't have to hear the hurt and the sorrow in other's voices. Not taste was okay, she didn't feel like puking anymore. Not smelling was… why would you care about smelling? Not seeing, was irritating, but okay, she didn't know what everyone was going through, and she hoped they weren't suffering, because that, she would never forgive herself for. She wanted to run from this, all she saw was darkness, and she heard it, and she tasted it, and she even felt it, what was wrong with her?

_I can't tell if I'm dead or alive. Either way I won't survive. I hope they can forgive me. I just don't know anymore. What's going to happen to me? I can feel his hand, I can feel! Why can't they see that that my brain is working and I'M ALIVE! I can hear now. I can hear them saying that it's not working out, that they have to disconnect me if I don't do any kind of movement or response, I have a day…. I have a day to make myself do work, to show them I'm alive, and I'm here. I have a day… a day to make it worth it…._

It had been four days since they had brought her in, it had been so long since he seen her eyes. The thing that scared him the most was how cold and skinny she looked. The doctor had said that if she didn't do something by tomorrow night, they were disconnecting her from life support. A couple hours after they had brought her in, she threw up next to her, disposing of the pesticides in her system. Dr. Spencer had said she'd be okay after, but here they were. Four day later, they were waiting for her to do something so she wouldn't die, because he could never live without her and this was just proving it.

Her skin was pale and pained. Her body barely fit her blue hospital gown. It looked as if she was swimming in water. He held her hand for the most part. But Chris allowed each of the guys their alone time. He just got more because he had brought her here and had seen her in her worst. All he wished was that she would finally show some life in her. That's all that mattered to him. He didn't care about this whole undercover or the fact that they were making out now, he just wanted Brennan back!

Feeling his hand being squeezed he looked to her and saw plainly what he had seen for the past days. But he felt the squeeze again, this time weaker, but still there. He went to get Dr. Spencer. She came rushing and taking her hand. But the anthropologist wasn't squeezing anymore. There wasn't any proof, she said it was the lack of sleep and that he just imagining waiting for so long.

He was beyond mad, but he understood, maybe he was imagining...

* * *

She was dancing the night away... In that precious white gown, with all the guys. She danced with each and one by one. She like Chase, he could really move. Then there was Kyle, he moved so swiftly and close.

She felt her hand being touched again. Those hands were different and so much rougher. She could tell it was one of the guys, just not which one. Hearing had become more helpful, she could tell by their voice who was who, and all the guys had come except for Alex! She knew those hands she knew he was there. But what was about to happen wasn't a plan, it was revenge!

A pillow covered her mouth, a pillow hurt her breathing. This was evil, but it wasn't forceful, she noticed, this wasn't revenge, this was so she would fight back, so she would wake up! Genius! He kept it there for a while, until finally she moved her hand to the pillow, weakly but it was something, the doctor had seen it happen and finally removed the countdown. Alex wasn't just a selfish jerk and all that things she thought he was, he cared. And that went so far... But someone did do this on purpose, because if it was the food she had eaten last, lots of people would be by her side, but it was just her. Someone had poisoned her, and she would go to hell and back to find out who!

**Because no one messes with DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!**


	10. Choose or Loose

**I know I was supposed to upload yesterday, but I hadn't finished, so here you have it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Brennan hated hospitals and everything about them. There would never be something to change her mind. She hated the white walls, which gave her the creeps, the smell, it made her want to vomit, the beeping, it was just so annoying! The sickness, how much it reminded her that she wasn't mortal and that she might die one day here, and the nurses. How much she hated the nurses. It wasn't really that she hated them; it was that they always told her what to do. At what time to do things, and they always put those stupid needles in her like if she was some kind of pin cushion.

It had been two weeks since she woke up. The first day was okay, she had to get some tests done and things were okay. But when the doctor said she was going to be here until they felt it was okay to leave, it was like she was sentenced to prison, and it made Bones want to rip her head out. She felt that she was okay, but everyone said otherwise.

She was thin, very skinny, and not healthy skinny, more like skeletal skinny. Her face was pale, her eyes sunken, and her skin felt loose. There were no mirrors in the hospital, except for the bathroom, and she couldn't be more thankful. She took showers on her own, but a nurse was always outside to help. Hating to take a shower because it was only time she saw herself so fragile, and not really her. Brennan had to see her self with the symptoms of starvation, and she couldn't bare it.

* * *

The cameras were recording when the guys came and visited her. They would talk for about ten minutes and leave; they said it wasn't healthy to get her all worked up. The cameras would record ten minutes of Booth's conversation and would act as if they both left. But Booth would come back and they would talk more. The FBI had sent other agents to look at what had happened to her food, and they would meet everyday at her room, exactly at 6:30 pm. Not one minute sooner.

* * *

_After she had thrown up the pesticides and got in a coma, Booth had called Cullen._

"_SOME ONE TRIED TO KILL DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN, MY PARTNER!"_

"_Calm down, Booth"_

"_How do you want me to calm down, when my partner is in a coma and someone is trying to make sure she doesn't wake up, don't tell me to calm down!"_

"_Booth…"_

"_I want to end the undercover."_

"_If both of you were contestants, I would, but she's the bachelorette, she's being recorded most of the time, and…"_

"_Are you listening to what I'm telling you? Of course not, someone wants to kill her, and all you care about is the show?"_

"_BOOTH, LISTEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! If you end the undercover, you also end the investigation. No matter how far you are on it, someone else is going to take over this case, and guess what? You won't get any justice. So decide, do you really want to end it?_

_Booth wanted to say yes and it would all go away, but he knew otherwise. If he gave up this, he would be giving up the chance to catch the SOB who tried to kill his Bones. He knew that if he gave it all up, and Brennan didn't make it through the pain and all the illnesses she passed through, then he would never forgive himself for letting her down. So he took a deep breath and calmed himself down._

"_No sir"_

"_Good, now that we're on the same page. My agents are going to come down there and start another investigation. I really hope the good doctor wakes up soon. When she does, let her decide what to do on her own, don't push her, she's really something son. Let her know my get well wishes."_

_Booth was surprised to hear 'good doctor', 'when she wakes up', 'she's really something' and 'get well' from his boss. He knew that Cullen and Brennan didn't quite get along, but his partner got to him. And let's face it; they were the best team in the country! His boss had to get along with his partner in order to keep the crime at this high rate. But Cullen really genuinely liked her, and it made him proud and warm inside._

"_Yeah, I make sure of it."

* * *

_

Booth had been by her side all the way, didn't leave unless he had to. They had discovered that the tape from the restaurant's kitchen had been deleted. They tried to find other tapes, but there was none. Interviewing all the employees, and all the guests to see if they saw anything, but nothing was found. No one saw anything, and they had no leads, it was a dead end.

The agents and Brennan had their meetings, and at first, they would ask the same questions everyday, until they finally gave up, because it was always the same answers. They started talking about different things, all related to the case. There were four agents.

Luke, the leader of them all, tall, light brown hair, dark green eyes, very handsome, and strong. Tom, the second leader, kind of like Luke, only softer, he showed more emotion, and he showed that he cared more often than most. He was tall, dark hair, blue eyes, soft features, and strong. And lastly, but more fun, TJ and JT. They were brothers, one year from each other. They have the brother rivalry, but are too playful to actually put it to action. Both are blond, caramel eyes, square jaw, and strong. They were about her height, maybe a centimeter taller. TJ, Tyler Jackson, is the older brother, he is more firm, but still playful and also has the caramel puppy eyes, those eyes melted her heart. JT, Joe Tomas, is the youngest of all of them. He is the little brother from the squad, and Brennan's favorite. Playful, dramatic and Brennan had him wrapped around her finger, I mean, she had the four of them wrapped around her finger, and it was just that JT would obey her all the time, but the other three knew how to say no to her every once in a while.

Luke was the mastermind, pretty much the boss. Tom was the action dude; he knew how to fight at all costs. TJ was the smart man, he knows from how to hack a computer to hacking a building. JT knew how to talk in all different languages and knew how to act in any way possible; he also specialized in medicine and took care of the guys when something wasn't right. They had all been part of the army at some point. TJ and JT were both Marines till about two years ago, and then Tom and Luke were in the military till they entered the FBI about seven years ago.

The four of them treated and protected Brenna like she was their little sister. And when they met Booth, they all already treated her like that, and Booth was thankful for that. But he let them know, that she was his, by threatening them to cut their…and then…. So they really didn't want to mess with him. But after they started to get along, and Brennan couldn't be happier. The squad got to her, and after all this mess was over, she knew that she would be keeping them around. They were just so likable and they were so damn adorable, and it might just be her, but having four strong, old military and marine, FBI guys around you made her feel so protected and hot. She still liked Booth better, it wasn't a question, and she would give all of them up for him in a heart beat.

* * *

Her days would depend on visits from the guys, then a meeting with her bodyguards, and then a nice dinner with Booth.

The guys so far had been fantastic.

Kyle's visits were always so sweet. It pretty much went like this:

"_Hey gorgeous"_

"_Hey Kyle"_

_Kyle sat on the chair next to her bed and gave her one lily. She smiled and thanked him. They would talk and talk, and he would give her caring kisses and it would be perfect._

_On her shelf in front of the window, there was a vase for each of the guys. Every lily Kyle brought her would go in there and make it just a little bit bigger._

Then there was Jack.

He was always concerned for her, and he would make her laugh at all costs, and make funny jokes. He would tell her all kinds of stories, and it would be so natural. He had brought her a bouquet that was on the shelf.

Henry had those family funny stories that made her laugh so hard, she cried. He always knew what to say and it made her so happy.

Chase, Bryan, Mark, Parker, Danny, Alex, Leo, Edwin, and Jesse's visits were unique in their own way. Each making her laugh, each making her day a little bit brighter, and all of them were always so concerned for how she felt. There was always a point when things turned romantic, and most of the guys took it and made the best of it.

But Mark and Edwin didn't really do much. They didn't quite grasp the concept of romance. It made her doubt the fact that they were supposed to be interested in her.

There was only three weeks left on the Bachelorette, so she had to choose seven guys by the end of the week. She was going to get out of this black hole tomorrow, and she couldn't wait. Seven guys she had feelings for, it had been almost a month since she had gone out with any of the guys. But she's known them for about two months. They've shown most of their true colors while she was recovering. Each showing what they would do if she got sick while they were together, if they would take care and listen, or run for the hills?

* * *

It was finally time to get out of hell. She was so exhausted, but she wouldn't stay another second in here. Her weight was still low, but she was healthy, her face had gained all its color back, and her eyes finally had that spark everyone missed out on. When she finished changing to her normal clothes, Luke came in.

"Hey you ready?"

"Yeah, I got everything."

"Good, now come on let's get you out of this place."

Taking her stuff, and her arm, he helped her into their limo. The three other guys from the squad were already inside waiting for them. From here they would leave to the rose ceremony.

"So who are you choosing?"

"I don't know, I mean it's finally here and then we're going to Brazil, picking four guys, visiting homes and then pick the final two. Who knew being a bachelorette could be this tiring?"

"I'm tired just hearing about it."

Brennan laughed at JT. He was just so…JT.

Getting out of the limo and into her suite, the guys set her stuff down, and left her to think of who could be going home, and who's leaving with her to Brazil?

* * *

Showering, and putting on a robe, she looked into the mirror. She did her make up and started to curl her hair. It had gotten longer while at the hospital and now it looked really pretty. Exhaling, she let go of her robe. Grabbing her gown and shoes, she put each on. She was physically ready for this ceremony, she just didn't know if she was ready emotionally. They were great guys, but could they be husband material. This was supposed to be an undercover assignment, and she wasn't suppose to feel so overwhelmed, but she did feel emotions for each guy and she did feel overwhelmed and there was no changing it.

Rationality was out of her system, her heart was finally in overdrive, and it was driving like a maniac in thirteen different ways. She was falling for some of the guys, and it wouldn't be easy saying goodbye, but this was what she had to do.

She had to choose seven guys.

_**Seven guys… Seven guys…**_

_

* * *

_

**Pick your seven favorite guys. **

**Henry, Jack, Mark, Chase, Bryan, Parker, Alex, Danny, Leo, Edwin, Jesse, Kyle, and Seeley**


	11. The heart in the Cheater

**Sorry this one's a little short... I hope you like it! And can someone tell me what AU means? I saw it in one of the stories and I was just curious. =]**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**_REVIEW!_**

**I'm saying this is week 4/ week 7 'cause I have no idea which on to choose.**

* * *

"Good evening gentlemen. It's been a tough three weeks, and we're glad our Bachelorette is okay. But now is time for a rose ceremony we didn't have."

All the guys were rounded up for the rose ceremony. Dressed in Tuxedos and looking like clones of James Bond.

"Leo, you already have a rose, so you're safe from elimination. As for the rest of you, good luck. Now if you're ready, here's Tempe."

Brennan came out looking beautiful and glowing. Her peach skin colored, mermaid style, one shouldered dress was beautiful making her look tall and slender. The dress blending in with her skin, but standing out with the jewels adorning the bottom of the dress. Her hair curled and lay down, flowing freely on her shoulders. She walked to them and smiled slightly.

"The first rose. Seeley"

Booth walked down from the crowd and smiled charmingly at her.

"Would you accept this rose?"

"Yes," he was ready for anything. Standing in front of Booth, she pinned the rose to his collar and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Blue."

She nodded and went for the next.

"Chase, would you accept this rose?"

Chase nodded rapidly, smiling at her. Brennan pinning the rose, smiled back.

"Leo, would you accept this rose?"

Saying yes, Leo walked back almost jumping.

"Kyle, would you accept this rose?"

Kyle whispered yes and she smiled sweetly at him, pinning his rose.

"Jack, would you accept this rose?"

Jack agreed with a beaming face and walked back.

"Henry, would you accept this rose?"

Henry smiled wide, saying yes, and walking back.

Chris walked in, "The final rose, when you're ready…"

"Danny, would you accept this rose?"

"Totally"

Brennan smiled and pinned down the rose on his collar.

"Gentlemen, if you didn't receive a rose, take a minute and say your goodbyes."

All the guys hugged and said their goodbyes to Brennan.

* * *

_Mark:_ It sucks, but what ever.

_Bryan:_ She'll realize that it was the wrong decision and it'll be too late.

_Alex:_ Total loss from her part.

_Edwin:_ Don't know what I did wrong…

_Jesse:_ She can suck my ****

_Parker:_ I should have done something… but it shouldn't matter to me.

* * *

Brenna was in the middle of the group "I know, it's been a long time, and this was just so hard. But I one step closer to finding my husband." She then turned to them and squealed. Holding her champagne glass up high, "But enough of that. 'Cause, we're going to Brazil!"

All the guys cheered and toasted.

* * *

**BOARDING THE PLANE**

"Dude, we're going to Brazil!"Jack exclaimed while trying to find his seat.

"I know it's going to be over the hook!" Henry said sitting down and opening his camera.

Kyle appeared on the screen, "Well hello there camera, right now, we're on our way to Brazil!"

"Yeah, and in the process we'll beat up Kyle," Seeley came into the picture, putting Kyle in a headlock. Making all the guys yell at them.

"You're going to break the camera Seel!" All the guys laughed, while Chase tried to jump on Seeley. Leo and Danny were nowhere to be found, but then again, they were like that all the time.

* * *

**AT BRENNAN'S HOTEL SUITE**

Chris knocked on her door. The guys had just arrived at their suite and Chris wanted to share something with her before she went on any date.

"Hey"

"Good morning! How are you?"

Brennan wasn't really sure why he was here, and it scared her, because he never showed without a reason.

"I'm great, how about you?"

"Good," he made a face and spoke again, "look I have some information that I was told a couple of days ago. I looked into it and it was true. Um… one of the camera men, Tye, had seen something and we checked the cameras just to make sure."

"You're scaring me."

Chris pulled out her laptop from her desk, and plugged in a flash drive. It loaded and a screen came on.

"Press play."

In the screen two men showed. She could recognize them and she was more than sure it was Leo and Danny, oh; it was Leo and Danny making out!

"We looked at it a couple of day's ago, when we were still in France. We uploaded some recordings from when they were still in the house and they started this affair, a couple days after the show started."

Brennan felt disgusted. It wasn't that they were gay, she wouldn't care, but they were making out and still trying to be with her! She knew it shouldn't hurt, but how could someone do this?

"We contacted their friends asking if they knew that they were gay, or if it just happened. They all answered with the same answer. They were both already gay and that they both have boyfriends at home. They just wanted fame."

* * *

_Temperance:_ It's disgusting what they've done, they could have said no to the rose. But they kept going. They were back stabbers to me and to the people that are here.

* * *

Brenna felt hurt and it was irrational she knew that. But she couldn't help it, she did feel something for these guys, and that they betray her like that, it was inexplicable. She also knew that she sounded like a hypocrite, since she was doing almost, not the same, but almost.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Get them out of here."

"I'll show you to their suite."

Chris and Brenna both walked down the hall to the left than to the right and found a French door.

"Go on"

Brenna was over mad, she was furious. This was happening in front of her and she never noticed. Coming in to the room, she rounded up the boys. Explaining to them all about the affair Leo and Danny had. Leo was easy to crack; he broke down the second she asked him about it.

"I'm sorry, it just happened. I met a long time ago, and he told me to addition and it would make us famous. He said we'd never get caught, you guys would be too stupid to notice."

Danny had run out the door the first chance he got. Leo had packed his bag and went after the two.

* * *

"Be a man and tell me all about it Danny! How good it felt to be with him in secret. How much adrenaline you felt when no one noticed you guys disappear. Tell me!"

"I don't have anything to tell you, I'm out, get this f*****g cameras out of the way!"

Brenna had yelled out. "This is really the way you want to leave things? Don't you care about your fame and all the bull you were here for! Aren't you going to tell me about those fun nights you spent traveling the world. Aren't you going to tell me about all those damn stuff you did behind my back? Be decent enough to face me Danny!"

"Face you? B***c don't you dare tell me what to do! Go to hell where you belong!"

When he turned and planted his hand on her cheek. The cameras where dropped and he was held against the wall by her squad that had been luring around and saw him hit her. But he wasn't done. He also kicked, but Brenna had seen it coming, and held it tight, twisting it, making a 'pop' noise. All the men in the hall had been proud of her that day. Because that a**hole had deserved everything he got, and more. No one hits a woman, it just ain't right.

She sighed, thinking all of this was over? Nah ah, sweetheart, we're just getting started…

Walking back to her suite she promised to herself that she was making it through this week even if it killed her.

* * *

**BACK AT THE BOY'S SUITE**

"Wow that was so off of a soap opera. So didn't see it coming!"

"Yeah, wow"

* * *

**A couple hours later**

Chris Harrison walked in to their suite.

"Guys, this past weeks have been off, and well this week isn't going to be different. All of you will have a date and there will be a two on one date. No one will go home on it, I promise. And there are no roses, but this dates count more than ever. Next week, four of you will take Tempe to meet your family. So make these dates the best you can, and here's the first."

Chris put the card on the wooden coffee table and left. Chase grabbed it and read the following,

'_Kyle,_

_Let's fly in love'_

"Woo! I get a date with LOVE! Wait did she say fly?"

Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, even though deep inside, they were all really jealous.

_Kyle:_ I can't wait to have my date with her.

_Chase:_ To have to read the date card is bad enough, but I also have to hear Kyle brag about it, it hurts.

_Seeley:_ I'm happy for the guy, but he's not right for Temperance, no one is, but me.

* * *

Brennan walked into their suite not long after and picked him up. This day hadn't turned out the way things are supposed to, but she was going to make sure it wouldn't ruin their date. She wore a beautiful v-neck white shirt and shorts, accompanying her feet were converse and her hair was up in a pony tail.

They drove for about two minutes and then got into a helicopter.

"How do you feel about heights?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about heights?"

She was smiling hard and he couldn't lie.

"Totally scared of them?"

"We're going sky diving!"

Kyle just looked at her like if she'd grown four heads, and just shook his head. He kissed her passionately and hard, "Just because I like you…"

Brenna just laughed at him and they got into their suits and helmets. A guy that was on the front came to the back and put their backpacks on them and helped them out. This was going to be a wild ride.

They got to the open door, and when the other guy put his thumps up, they jumped. Making a circle with their arms, Brennan looked at Kyle. A camera was following them, and they took a picture of when Kyle leaned in and kissed her in the air. She had then pulled their parachutes and let them pull them into the air. They landed safely on pure grass land and got picked up by a limo.

Going to dinner, they sat on a table facing the beach. The sand around was completed with four torches and candles lighting the night away. Their food was good, but dessert had to be the best. They had a buffet full of Creme Brulee, Chocolate Mousse, Napoleon, Chocolate Eclairs, Apple Tarte Tatin, and Lemon Meringue Pie. Kyle had fed her and he had just as well. After talking and getting to know each other just a little bit more, they walked down the beach and kissed like it was the simplest thing in life.

* * *

**BACK AT THE BOY'S SUITE**

"Guys, the second date card's here!"

Chase read the following,

_'Henry and Jack,_

_You're in for memories'_

* * *

**BACK TO THE DATE**

Walking back to their table, Brennan hugged Kyle and kissed him.

"You need to go"

"Yeah, I know, goodnight"

She smiled.

"Goodnight"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next time: Henry and Jack with our Bachelorette, how could that possibly go? And two dates await us after... What do you think will happen with Chase and Booth on their dates with Brennan? Find out next time on THE BACHELORETTE: WRITER LOVE**


	12. Defining Dr Brennan

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW! **_

_

* * *

Being a forensic anthropologist you learn many things. You have to be on task all the time, you can't get carried away. Being a forensic anthropologist shows a lot about who you are and what you are. Because you can't get personal with anything in your work, then you don't get personal with everything else. Being who you are is being a forensic anthropologist. You push everything back in your soul, because you aren't supposed to feel, you are supposed to be on task.

* * *

_

Brennan was waiting at the dirt road next to the opening to a forest, when a limo pulled back. Two guys came out of it, Henry and Jack to be exact. They were both dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Smiling brightly like the sun hitting them. Running slowly to her and hugging her hello.

Brennan was dressed in a blue-green Graham & Spencer summer dress. Her hair was curled and had a flower on top of her left ear. She smiled at them and walked them to the nearest tent.

"Guys, today we're going to do a photo shoot! I'm going to let the photographer tell us more about it."

The photographer had brow hair, with some gray in it; his eyes were soft but hard, like he was sweet but had some uptight rules. He smiled at the three of them and walked them to their station which was filled with clothes and makeup. There were other stations that had laptops and the crew's stuff on it. The photographer turned to them and started to talk.

"What we're going to do today is simple; you guys will dress up and pose as what ever it is you are. For example let's say Tempe here, would be an Amazon Rose and one of you would be a bee drinking nectar from her. Each of you will have 50 shots and in the end we will choose the best two photos from each of you and they will be posted on the summer edition of Elle Magazine. So let's get going…"

The photographer pulled out a hat and told them to grab a piece of paper from inside. Jack was first. The scene was: Adam and Eve.

* * *

Jack was dressed with bright green leaves from his waist and hung down. His hair was blow-dried and his wrists and ankles had vines wrapped around them in a circle. Jack was waiting and Henry was watching as Brennan came out from her tent. The photographer and the whole crew looked at her like the goddess she was.

Brennan had a green dress with leaves on it. Her hair was done up and had a tiara made of green vines and one rose, and her wrists had green vines decorated with tiny flowers. Over the top make-up filled her face, her eyelashes were green, and the area around her eyes were painted with three different kinds of green, making her lips pop out with shiny pink. Her whole face glowed with green and shine. She was beautiful…

"You look amazing!"

"Thank you"

They both walked outside and into the area were they were going to pose. Taking their time as the photographer told them how he wanted things, they posed.

Jack took her hand looked into her eyes she leaned in closer till their noses touched. Brennan put her self in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. After he turned her to him and dropped her down half way, making a perfect shot. Each shot was different and she liked that. It was fun and very natural the way they moved swiftly. After it was time for Henry to pick his scene.

Taking his hand and grabbing the smallest piece of paper he pulled it out. 'Predator and Prey'

* * *

Dressing Henry as the beast they painted and did his hair as a lion's mane. His body was body painted and they attached orange-yellow fur to his hands and wrists. He had to wear tights that had a fake lion's tail. He looked like a predator.

Coming out of her tent, Brennan walked to their scene and they posed. She looked pretty good in her opinion, but then again, when the boys gasped, that affirmed it. Her body was in a tiny brown dress that didn't quite make it to her mid-thigh. Her hair was free and let loose. Her make up was done in mostly brown, making her eyes distinctive and they looked bluer than ever. A light brown rope that was tied from the top of her dress made its way up and tied at the back of her neck, making it look modern but old. It was all simple, but it looked so much more creative than anyone would have thought.

Their poses were great, fantastic even; this photo shoot was going fan-freaking-tastic. But things didn't quite fit. Henry tried different poses he really looked like the predator, but she didn't feel like the prey. She didn't want to be prey. Being Dr. Temperance Brennan, she COULDN'T be the prey, she was confident, independent, and she was still DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN. She felt dizzy with so much thought. Why couldn't she just pose, it was just a picture, right?

This experience was making her loose who she was, she wasn't some love crazy feminist lunatic, she was a doctor, a scientist, independent, she was stubborn and smart and no one or nothing could change that. She stood up making the photographer yell, walked out on the photo shoot making the guys wonder with anger. Walked away from the flashes, she walked away from the crazy people, and she walked away from the things that didn't mean much of anything else anymore. This was how it was suppose to be, she was supposed to stay focused on the fact that all of these was supposed to be an act. All of this was undercover, she wasn't supposed to fall for anyone, she wasn't supposed to be anything but her, and this wasn't HER.

She walked into her station took off the dress, the make up and changed into herself again. Running out of the tent and into her car outside, she drove away…

Walking into her room she dropped onto her bed and sighed with relief. Why couldn't she see that this was just not right? This was a lie, this was betrayal, this was all a show to throw a serial killer into a trap and after this, and it would all go back to being Brennan the forensic anthropologist. To who she was, that was who she was. But why couldn't she feel that?

* * *

The guys all stared at the place she was in, just a few seconds ago. She wasn't posing as the prey and they all knew that. She looked distracted, but no one said anything because it would pass. They all thought it would pass, but it ended up with her walking out. Henry punched everything in front of him, making him cringe, but he just wanted to feel what she deserved. See, in his mind, he thought she deserved worse than just walking away. He didn't have time to be all sweet and dolly he didn't have time…

Jack was wondering what just happened. She was great one moment and then the next she's out the door. But then again, he just wondered if she was okay…

* * *

Brennan made a decision, she was going to get through this, and after this she was going to lock herself in Limbo and work on bones for two whole days. She will bring a vodka bottle and drink it till she passed out. Making sure she knew who she was. Making sure she knew that this was her. This was not her…

Her date with Chase was tomorrow and she was just tired, so turning the lights off she drifted off to sleeping paradise.

* * *

The boys arrived, and everyone asked about the date, but when they saw their faces they just knew to back off.

_Chase:_ I hope my date doesn't go that way.

_Henry_: I don't care about everything. It's whatever.

_Jack_: Wanting to desperately know what actually happened, that's my main concern right now.

_Seeley:_ I'm worried about everything now.

* * *

Brennan couldn't sleep, she turned and turned. Opening her eyes she reached down and under her bed. Pulling her laptop onto her lap she opened it and turned it on. Clicking on her pictures she looked through them. Trying to figure out what she was missing.

...

* * *

_But sometimes, being on task is impossible when you aren't being a forensic anthropologist. Your life isn't the same anymore, because this isn't what you do, this isn't who you are. But if you need a job to tell you your life, you need to get a new job or a new life. Everyone looks for where they fit in, who wants them and who needs them in life, it's kind of the point, but what if you can't? _

_What if you can't find who you are? What if who you are, doesn't follow who you want to be?_


	13. Reach the sky

**Alright so I know you guys have been waiting for a long time but I can't seem to find time to write. I'm sorry and thanks for sticking with me for so long! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**_REVIEW! _**

* * *

The boys had been on their toes since the others had come back from their horrible date. The newest date card had arrived. Henry being mad about the whole fiasco just walked out of the house and sat watching the sun rise beautifully. Jack didn't really care, so he sat down on the couch and watched as Kyle opened the card and read as it said.

'_Chase, let's reach the sky'_

Chase grabbed the card and rushed to his room, he wasn't even ready for the day yet… he had to get ready!

* * *

Waking up that morning, Brennan felt so much better. She was ready to go on this date and make it happen. Walking out of her house, and getting in the limo they drove to the boy's hut. Their hut was beautiful, I mean, it was surrounded by nature, and to the right, there was the beach. Thinking that maybe this would be a perfect new beginning, she was going to go and apologize to the guys for the day before, and just go along from now on.

* * *

Reaching their door she knocked and took a deep breath. All the guys were in the lounge waiting for her when she came in. She turned to were Henry and Jack sat and told everyone else to go.

"I had a great date, amazing time and everything, but yesterday I just felt terrible. I felt so stressed from the whole thing and I know I left you without explanation. I'm so sorry I took out on our date, and I hope you can forgive me."

Okay so she's lying, but she felt miserable telling that lie, but this is what she's supposed to do. The boys both nodded accepting her apology. Even though Henry was still pissed, he nodded too. She smiled down at them and sighed from relief. She went out to get Chase and take them both to reach the sky.

Chase walked up to her and enveloped her in a big huge hug. Taking her up in the air and finally down.

"Hey gorgeous"

"Hello"

He was really dreamy. That's what she liked most about him. Taking his hand they walked outside.

"Where are we going, and how are we going to get there?" He asked looking around for transportation.

"Look up and you'll find out"

Looking up at the blue sky he noticed the helicopter coming their way. The guys had all come outside of their hut to look up too. The blue and black helicopter came down and parked near them so they could get on easily. Waving goodbye to everyone else they left to go sightseeing. But the date wasn't just that. It was all planned and nothing, not even she, was going to ruin it.

Flying up, watching as the Amazon forest came into view. They smiled to one another and laughed and held hands like a couple would. Pointing and naming things as they went up, each of them in that perfect moment of serenity and hope. That moment that takes your breath away, making everyone who watches jealous of the opportunity they can't have. It's the special time that you can only share once in a life time. Even though she might be acting, she felt it, she felt the moment rise and fall like a wave forming and falling. Reaching a tall mountain they were set down.

"So are you ready to reach the sky?"

"What exactly are we doing?"

"We're going to go hand-gliding!"

She smiled at how astonished Chase looked. This was going to be priceless. One of the crew gave them each their suits and they put it on to be taken were they were going to run and push off. Brennan had done this many times, and it was time to put those skills to impress everyone around. Taking the triangular, green sail and taking the control bar she strapped herself in. Chase looked completely lost and just stood there.

"C'mon get on behind me!"

Chase obediently got in and strapped himself. He was scared, hah, that was an understatement, this was the scariest thing he'd ever done, and you could totally tell from the look on his face. Brennan laughed and got ready to run.

"Okay, so this is what we'll do, I'll start to run and you run with me, alright?"

"Alright"

"Are you ready to fly for love?"

"So ready"

"In a count of three we'll run, ready?"

Chase puffed up his chest and nodded.

"One….

Two…

Three!"

Running fast and hard each feeling the wind passing through their hair. It was all new and exciting, it was painless and free, total new discovery. Each of them laughing and watching at the nature below was stunning…. Taking it all in, loving the experience. Wanting it to never end, because all of it, it was worth it.

Reaching ground, letting go of the control bar, she parked in perfectly, impressing the whole crew and the guy behind her. She smiled and walked back to their helicopter to go and get some dinner.

* * *

Sitting at a beautiful table, they sat drinking wine. They were at an outside secluded restaurant and the night was so beautiful out there. the table was a deep brow, matching the wood below them. The mantel on the table was a passionate red and candles surrounded them making the atmosphere warm.

"What's your family like?"

"Well, my mom, she's incredible. She likes chocolate too much, she's competitive, but she's caring and compassionate."

"My mom, she used to like chocolate too. She was very caring and she loved dolphins."

"Chocolate and mothers go really well"

She laughed and she was also really grateful that he didn't mention the 'used to' and didn't say sorry. Making crazy toasts and talking non-stop till the night ended. It was beautiful what the date brought to them.


	14. Midnight laughter

Date card arrived at the boy's hut. Everyone knew whose date it was going to be, so without hesitation Jack grabbed the card and read…

'_Let's explore the exotic country  
and let's define romance'_

_Seeley:_ Can't wait for our date!

* * *

Coming to a stop at the boy's hut Brennan got out and knocked on their door. They were all busy trying to win a building a chair competition that they didn't even see her. She opened the door quietly and stood, smiling in the doorway. Henry walked over to her and smiled, too.

"It started out with Kyle and Chase telling each other that they could make the best chair in the world. And now the whole group is making the best chairs in the world."

Brennan smiled at him, and looked straight at the three men who were laughing and hammering something, "Okay," she said softly, saving the picture of Booth with his head to the side concentrating on a spot on the wood and laughing at one of the guys. They hadn't put any light on, so Booth's skin was glowing in an orange aura and he was wearing white, making him look amazingly hot and yet so beautiful…

Clapping her hands, Brennan got the attention from the men inside the hut.

"I have a date I'm here for can any of you help me out with that?"

They turned and looked at the smiling auburn haired beauty and looked at her with guilty expressions. She turned her head to Booth and made a 'c'mon' motion with her head. He stood and followed her outside. They walked hand-in-hand to her jeep, and drove away.

* * *

Stepping on the breaks and parking the car, they both got out of the car and walked through the busy street full of people selling all kinds of stuff, and other's making beautiful music. Brennan led him to one of the buildings near them and went inside. They both sat and a woman, blond and tall, came out with a bunch of clothing and smiled at the couple.

"Hello there I'm Luisa and today I'm going to show you some costumes you'll have to wear for later tonight. We're also going to learn some samba for the carnival," she said with a Brazilian accent.

"What carnival?" He turned wide-eyed and looked at Brennan for explanation when Luisa spoke first.

"The Rio de Janeiro's Carnival, silly, so let's get started!"

Three other women came out. The first woman looked kind of like Luisa, but she was shorter and skinnier. Her name was Petra. The second woman was tall, wide, and a brunette, her name was Bibiana. And last but not least was Celeste, she was blue-eyed and tall, her hair was curly and dirty blond, she was curvy, but skinny and the nicest of them all.

Luisa and Petra took Booth to another room and changed him into a billion other outfits he preferred never to be remembered. They were tight, leathery, and were only pants and shoes aloud. So he just stood while the two women dressed and undressed him over and over again.

Brennan had better luck. Bibiana and Celeste were so fun to be with, and they let her choose whatever she wanted. It didn't mean that she liked it, but she had fun with it. The carnival costumes were so beautiful. The only thing that was missing was the makeup and the shoes then she'd be good to go.

* * *

Both of them came out finally, and then the four women taught them how to dance samba for a good two hours. At first it was so hard, but getting the hang of things, Booth and Brennan felt so confident for tonight, and left the building. Going out of the building and into an amazing street full of people and surrounded by music, they walked hand in hand to the middle. There were tables set up with all different kinds of stuff on it, from food and beverages to toys and clothing.

Booth grabbed her hand and took her in his arms making her dance in the middle of the street. The men making the music and other people started clapping and they kept dancing.

"You look beautiful this afternoon, Blue."

"Thank you and I've missed you Boo."

"I've missed you too," He leaned down and caught her in the most passionate kiss anyone has ever seen in the history of kissing.

After that, they bought some food and some artifacts to take home. Walking to a bridge and sitting in the middle, they started eating Brazilian food and laughing at a ridiculously person under them on a boat trying to tie a knot. Bags full of stuff surrounded them, it was all warm and breeze. The sun started going down and some people came and lit candles all over the bridge. She set her head down on his shoulder and started to hum the song some guy was playing from far away.

Brennan wore a loose yellow shirt and mini-shorts with sandals and her hair in a loose ponytail. Booth wore the white shirt and white trunks, with some flip-flops that were white too. Their feet were bare now, so they could hang them down from the bridge and swung them around. Booth had put his arm around her and his other hand was taking one of hers in it; making the night just perfect for the two of them.

* * *

The night was filled with romance and love. But it wasn't over, and Brennan's phone started ringing. It was time for the Rio de Janeiro's Carnival. The walked back to the building they entered earlier that day and got together for the show. Each of them was going to get ready and then leave separately so Booth kissed her quickly, kind of like a habit like they had been doing this forever, and then left. Brennan got ready and Celeste did her makeup while Bibiana got her clothes ready. Changing fast and looking at her self they left for the carnival.

Music started to invade the area around the car and then went to the inside. Coming out and seeing Booth in colorful pants and waiting for her in the middle of the street like earlier in the afternoon. She got out and saw how Booth's eyes turned darker and his mouth hanged open.

She wore a gold jeweled bra and tiny-miniature skirt that had hanging jewels all over it. Her arms and wrists were filled with jewelry. She wore gold peep toe Christian Louboutin Short Tina Fringe Pumps. They were concealed platform, Ankle-wrap strap with dangling fringe, 4 7/10" covered heel. She was a beauty that drew everyone and anyone's attention; she had the full confidence making her look incredibly sexy. Her back had the big feathers that were sky-blue matching her eyes in the distance and her crown that was shiny and proudly on her head, making her a goddess that no one could be compared to.

Booth took her hands in his and made the samba lessons worthwhile.

"You look….." He said, speechless, all words out of his mind because her beauty couldn't be described with any word, it was priceless and wordless and without description. It was that beautiful!

"Thanks" She smiled and started to dance for the rest of the night.

Midnight hit the clock and the princess had to get back to her castle. It was time to organize the family visits, and then go from there.

This was the most amazing night of her life, she didn't want it to end, but life kept going, whether she was in or not. Booth and Bones went in the car and up to the building they had spent a lot of time in today, changing clothes and makeup they came out like nothing happened. Booth swept her off her feet, literally taking her up off her feet and into his arms. She laughed loudly at his 'manliness' or whatever. She kissed him softly, lazy and lastingly. Letting go of her, Booth took her hand and led her to her car. A limo was waiting for him next to it, and he put her bags of stuff in her car and kissed her one last time for the night. Getting in her car she sighed and turned on her car. Looking out the window and seeing Booth's assigned car drive off into the moonlight.

Driving to her house and getting ready for bed, she thought of how she acted with everyone else, compared to her time with Booth.

She acted… in all the other dates, but not in Booth's, never in Booth's.


	15. Rose Ceremony

Brennan had a good night's sleep. She woke up in a great mood, and sang in the shower.

Her late night yesterday had been the best late night in her entire world. Angela had called an hour ago asking about how it was all going. She didn't dish about anything, she just said it was going perfectly. No more surprises were around the corner; at least not that she knew any of it. She had told Chris that this time she didn't want a cocktail party this time, and he agreed. Getting in her dress and gold heels she did her make up and walked out to her limo. (If you want to see her dress look at my profile :D)

* * *

The building the ceremony was going to be at was enormous and beautiful. It wasn't tall, or too wide for that matter, but it looked like those old attractive buildings that were so gorgeous from the inside out. Chris was waiting for her outside and welcomed her.

"Why don't we go inside?"

"That would be lovely thank you"

Getting into their respected seats they sat down and looked at each other.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes I am"

"How do you feel about the five of them?"

"I am certain that I am falling for all of them."

"Do you think that your future husband could be in these men?"

"Yes"

"How do you feel about meeting their families?"

"I am scared, and nervous, because it's the biggest step that I could take in a relationship."

"Do you think that they'll disapprove?"

"I am a little worried that they do, but what scares me the most is that three of these families I am going to end up saying no to, and when you get to know family, it will hurt more."

"And that will end up hurting you?"

"Exactly"

"Now after all of this happens you are getting engaged and are you scared about that?"

"Honestly, I am a little bit, because I've never been close to an engagement, ever! And what if it just doesn't work out?"

"Those are normal worries, in my opinion, I mean, but I think it'll all be worth it"

"Yeah, I hope so"

"This ceremony, you asked for no cocktail party, why's that?"

"Well, I know who is going home, and I just feel it's wrong to have a chance to keep this going when you already know who is going home. I feel it would be cruel to let one of these men try and change my mind when I already know."

"Well, the guys are just arriving and let's go and start this, shall we?"

"Of course"

* * *

Going in to the ceremony room, crystal diamonded chandelier adorned the middle of the room, while red drapes covered the night's moonlight from the window.

"Good evening gentlemen, it's another rose ceremony and if you're ready, here's Tempe."

"Hi. Well, I just want to say that I if I don't give you a rose, it's all on me. I thank you guys for being here, and for being so patient and understanding, I appreciated it. So let's get started!"

* * *

**Alright so tell me who goes home and who stays! I hope you liked it! :D**


	16. Witch of the family

**Warning: Bad words**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Chase

Would you accept this rose?"

Chase was in a tux, with the inside a shade of light blue. His hair looked soft and it had grown quite a bit since the show started. With that hot Hispanic accent of his, he puffed up his chest and 'yes' was his first word followed by 'thank you' from the gorgeous bachelorette.

"Jack

Would you accept this rose?"

Jack wore a tux; with the inside a deep tone of red, and his tux was black with gray stripes. His hair was thrown back and held with gel. His eyes, those brilliant deep blue pools of pureness you couldn't get enough of, popped out with shine. His response echoed through his mind, and the 'yes' turned into a brilliant smile from the 'thank you' she gave back.

"Kyle

Would you accept this rose?"

Kyle wore a dark grey tux that matched his perfect light grey eyes; he had his hair to the side making him look elegant and sophisticated. He smiled softly at her and nodded slowly while saying 'yes' and she returned that soft and caressing smile back to him.

Chris H. came out and walked to the group. "This is the final rose, when you're ready…"

"Seeley

Would you accept this rose?"

Seeley wore your traditional black and white tux, though; you should know he is a rebel with his clothes. Underneath those pants were those boxers with funny cartoons on it, and socks that had a gazillion stripes going around and around. His tie had blue dots all over it and a B&B on the back, but no one knew that. He walked towards her and gave her his best charm smile. She couldn't help but smile back while he said 'yes'. She sighed and clipped the rose to his collar followed by the 'thank you' from her.

"Okay, Henry you didn't get a rose, so take a moment and say your goodbyes."

Henry hugged and shook hands with the guys and walked to the bachelorette. She smiled with tears in her eyes while taking his hand in hers.

"I'll walk you out"

_Tempe_: It's all harder and harder, and it won't get any easier.

Taking him out to the front of the building she led him to his car.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't feel this was as strong as it should be."

"I get it and good luck with everything"

"Thanks"

"Goodbye Tempe"

"Goodbye Henry"

The car's door closed on the gorgeous man and it drove away.

_Henry_: It killed me, her telling me that it wasn't good enough, killed me.

Exhaling and entering the room she smiled at the group and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to visit your families!"

* * *

Chase's family was firs to go. He had prepared the whole day for this.

_Chase_: We're here in New Mexico! I come from a very diverse family, but we're mainly French and Italian. I have two sisters and three brothers, my sisters are the oldest from the six of us. Arielle is the oldest, then my second sister, Claire, and after my older brother Lucas. I was born after Lucas, and then there is Mark, who was born after, and Nate who's the youngest of us all. Arielle, Claire, Mark, and Lucas are all married and from them I have eight nephews and seven nieces. And today Tempe will get to meet my parents with Arielle and her husband and Mark and his wife

A car pulled up at a restaurant and the lovely bachelorette stepped out. She wore a summery brown dress with sandals. Her hair was in two French braids with a beautiful glittering tiara with rhinestones and pearls (imitation pearls). The tiara has two small loops that make it easy to attach it to her hairstyle with the help of hairpins. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. They walked towards each other and he hugged her tight.

Entering the restaurant, Gustare l'amore, they walked in and sat down on a booth.

"My mom owns this restaurant; she made me work every summer of high school here, it was pure torture!"

Brennan laughed, "I'm sure. I can see why she named it 'Taste the love' it's beautiful and it smells magnificent, what is that?"

"Ah, that my friend is Italian food, which you won't get to taste till supper, so let's go, I'll show you around until we have to meet my family."

"Okay!" She smiled and took his hand while he led them to the outside. They walked around town, everyone was so nice, and they all knew who Chase and his family were, so it was all nice and homey. Until it was time to meet Chase's family. She wasn't nervous much so she smiled and entered the restaurant that used to be empty, and now was filled with people from all over. She sat down at a big round table with Chase, and then a petite red head sat next to her.

"Hi there, I'm Arielle, Chase's sister," she extended her hand to Brennan.

"Hi, I'm Temperance Brennan!" She shook hands with the other woman and they smiled to one another.

"Nice to meet you," she had the same accent as Chase which made her feel more at ease.

A man sat next Arielle and kissed her softly. Then he noticed the other people on the table and nodded towards Chase. He then smiled at Brennan, "Charlie," he said with a friendly voice.

"Temperance Brennan" she smiled back. After more introductions from Mark and his wife, Kari, and Chase's parents, Patrick and Giselle, they ordered their food.

The meal was extraordinary! It was perfect in so many ways, it was just indescribable. Arielle, Mark, Kari and Charlie were so nice and warm. They joked around with her like they've been doing this for years. Laughing about how 'not funny' Mark was and that Charlie couldn't say cinnamon correctly. Then, Giselle took Chase out to talk.

"Sweet heart, you mean the world to me, and the woman you marry, better feel like you are their world too. Tempe she seems nice and she makes you glow. I get that, but you haven't known her for that long, and it all just seems so fast."

"I know, but I am falling for her, and she means a lot to _me_. And I think that's what matters right now, because I want it all to work and it matters."

"Okay, if you're happy, that's what matters to me."

"Thank you"

* * *

_Chase_: My mom is the most overprotective person I know, but she means well.

* * *

Giselle came back into the house and Patrick took Tempe out for a small walk.

"My family is a very smart family. I'm not book smart or anything, but I do know about people. You seem like a very nice person, and I like that about you. You look like a smart young lady, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist, and a writer."

"Ah, you write! And the whole -ologist thing, sounds very promising. My son he travels a lot, how do you feel about that?"

"I travel a lot too, so I think we could travel for our jobs together."

"Your career is very important to you?"

"Yes,"

"Would you give it up when you start having kids?"

"No, my career is who I am, it defines me, and I think I could handle having kids and still being a working woman, I am good at multi-tasking, and if it meant I had to work from home I would do it."

Patrick smiled, "I like how you don't agree with everything I say, and you know what you want, it's impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"Let's go back inside."

* * *

After, they all walked up the stairs of the restaurant and up onto the roof. Watching the sun set and drinking wine. They all sat watching the beauty of the world.

Kissing Chase goodbye, Brennan got into her car and drove away.

* * *

Her next stop was Kyle's family.

_Kyle_: We're in California, were I was born and raised. My family is small; I have a younger sister and an older brother, and my mom. They're both going to be here and meet my possibly future fiancée.

Walking down a sidewalk to find Kyle waiting for her, Brennan smiled. He walked to her and took her in his arms. He put her down and took her hand.

"We're going for a walk to show you around."

"Great!"

Kyle laughed at her and just turned to find a big spot of grass nearby. He walked her to it and then he lay down on the grass. She just shook her head and stood watching as he closed his eyes, and looked so picture perfect on the grass and the sun hitting him. A dog came running in with soap and water dripping all over Kyle and then the sprinklers came on. Brennan couldn't contain her self and laughed hard as the water soaked Kyle wet. Kyle stood up abruptly and faked his anger, stomping to Brennan and dragging her with him to the middle of the park to get the full effect of getting soaked wet by the sprinklers.

Getting dried up and ready to meet the family Brennan walked up to Kyle and they drove together to his family's house.

His sister, Kendall, was really nice and looked so amazingly beautiful. She had light grey eyes like Kyle and she was tall and had long hair. She was engaged and glowing. His older brother, Kenny, was married and had two kids. He was just as handsome as his brother and he was such a gentleman. They talked and talked until finally she got to meet Kyle's mother. She was tall and looked intimidated. But Brennan didn't get intimidated; she just simply looked her over. Her hair was dark like Kyle's but her eyes were a light brown. She was thin and you could see she was older by her face, but a lot of make-up covered most of it.

"So Temperance, tell me about yourself?" Kyle's mother asked. She was different than she would have thought. She was bitter and not really that friendly looking. She treated her daughter like a maid and her sons like little toys she could play with. But she was at least she was going to try and get on her good side.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist. And I work with-…"

"I have three kids and they are all very smart, but having a job that I can't even pronounce is too much. He's my son and I want the best, you don't seem like the best."

"Well…"

"Let me tell you. You would think this is the most awful thing in your life, and it is, and I'm going to make sure this is the perfect wedding and that he gets married to the perfect girl. My oldest son is already married and it took forever to find the right woman, and I still have my opinions about her, and my daughter she got engaged without my consent…." She rambled on.

"And I wonder why?" She asked under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. You were saying?"

"I want the best for my son and he needs the best, this job you have, you will leave it as soon as you marry. Because I mean after you'll have to get pregnant and have lots of kids and then be grandparents. You are going to have your hands full and then my son will provide for you. It's just the way it is."

"Pardon but…"

Cutting her off yet again, "I will not be messed with if that's what you're trying to do here, he's my only single son, and he will get the best."

Finally angry, and having enough of her ordeal, Brennan stood up.

"Pardon, but I don't think you understand here…"

"I understand enough. You are a selfish woman! You are a whore that's for sure! You are only here to seduce my son to get him to be with you for the money. I know your kind. You are a selfish cold slut! The only thing you care about is the money and that he is hot. But no one plays with him but me! And you are a whore. Let's face it."


	17. Respect XOXO

"Excuse me?"

"You don't just stand up like that, you sit back down!" His mother yelled.

She looked to her side and watched as Kyle just sat there watching. Kendall looked at her mother, angry.

"Mom, please just don't start."

"She's a whore and the whole world needs to know that."

"Mom…" Kenny warned.

"A whore"

"You know, I thought I wanted this. I thought this would go well. But it's enough! Pardon my French, but you are an immense bitch! You don't treat people like this, you treat them with respect. I may not know a lot about people and their feeling or the fact that I can't tell a joke apart from any other conversation, but I do know respect. And I tried so hard to be nice, to wait to talk till you finished and to not come out looking worse than you. But you don't just yell at someone you don't even know. You are not even making the slightest intention of getting to know me. You can't play with people the way you are playing with your children's spouses. You are there to support each of them and even if you think it's the world's worst mistake anyone could make, you are there because you are family and it's what you do! I can't tell you how stupid you are to not see that your daughter is so nice and smart and that your sons were born to be gentlemen and that it's not you. All of this, it's not about you! It's about the fact that your son wants you to be a part of his life, a part of his decision and that you matter to _him_. All of this is his and I thought I wanted this…. But I know you meant well. I know you are a protective mother. But, what's the word? Chill! I'm sorry about this whole thing; I thought I wanted this… But I don't. So I'm done."

* * *

It was just the perfect exit. This had been the perfect ending to a perfect meal on a perfect afternoon on this perfect day. Just PERFECT!

This was the second time she had walked out on the show she knew that, but darn it, she needed peace. And the fact that Kyle let his mother yell at her was just so annoying! She walked into her car and it drove away. She was pissed and the next person she saw better be prepared because she was sure she was going to beat the crap out of them. She inhaled… exhaled… inhaled… exhaled. It aught to be a long week….

Just two more visits and off to another part in the world. She walked to her suite and just fell on her bed. It had started as a wonderful day. And now it was her worst nightmare.

Getting in her PJ's and calling room service she sat cross-legged on her bed and watched the sky turning from a light purple to a deep blue. That was her mood, from a light hearted purple to a deep angry blue.

She listed the next day's activities and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

* * *

_Jack_: We're in New York, my hometown. My adoptive family is cool. I have two sisters. They are crazy overly dramatic, but they're cool. My mom is carefree, and my dad is too.

Brennan got off the car and to a sidewalk where Jack waited for her. He hugged her tightly and walked her up the sidewalk.

"I grew up here since I was eight and I love it. My favorite place in the whole world is right there."

He pointed to a huge tree surrounded by grass with two swings on the branches. He smiled and she ran to the swings. She secretly loved swings. It was her turn to act upside down. He was surprised but chased after her. They swung and swung until their heads spun.

It was time to meet the family and she was more than ready. She wore a small modest black simple dress. They walked into the house. She brought wine and he brought flowers for his mother. They were greeted with hugs and kisses and smiles all over. She liked his family they were so sweet.

One of the women approached her first.

"I'm Lauren, Jack's little sister" She was a brunette and had light brown eyes. She sounded so sweet and she reminded Brennan of Angela. Another one of the women came to her and hugged her.

"I'm Nelly, Jack's other little sister, me and Lauren are twins, isn't that crazy!" Okay, _she_ defiantly reminded her of Angela. "Anyways, you must be exhausted from your trip, do you need anything. I mean I could get you ANYTHING! Like even a back massage!"

"No, but thank you" She said, sincerely touched by how much she cared.

"Hi there, you must be the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan, I've read all your books they are fascinating! I'm Jane, Jack's mom."

Brennan turned to find a woman behind her smiling. She was shorter than Jack, she could tell, but just by an inch or so. She was curvy and really warm looking. Not like hot, warm, but inviting grandmother with cookies kind of warm. Smiling back Brennan started a whole conversation with her, until Jack's dad came by and took over the conversation with her.

"I'm Arnold, Jack's dad, and you must be his famous new girlfriend."

She laughed and their conversations went on. She liked this family. They were so warm and giving.

* * *

After a short afternoon with Jack's family they each had their own private conversations. Starting with Jack's mom and him…

"Now sweetie you better be good to that woman if you end up marring her. Oh you'd have such cute kids!"

"Mom"

"Alright, alright, how do feel about this whole thing?"

"I feel good!"

"That's good baby. I want the best for you, but I know you and you always find the best. I hope you're happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Thank you"

* * *

Then there was Brennan and his father.

"You are such a beautiful thing. I'd love for you to become our new edition to this family. And I know this must be so difficult for you, trying to find love and all. I'm glad my son was there to win you over."

"Thank you sir"

"Of course"

* * *

The father and son conversation

"Now, your mother already told you to take care of this woman didn't she?"

"Yes"

"Well, then, now how do you feel?"

"Great"

"And you are sure about this?"

"Yes dad"

"And you will have no regrets if she doesn't choose you?"

"Yes"

"Yes you will have regrets or yes, no you won't have regrets?"

"Yes, no I won't have any regrets. This will only make me stronger."

"Alright then, I'm glad we did this."

"Me too"

* * *

As the night begun to end, Jack walked Brennan to her car.

"I'm glad you go to meet my family."

"I'm glad I met your family. And I'm glad tonight happened."

"Goodnight"

Kissing her one last time, Jack closed the door of her car and watched as the car disappeared into darkness.

* * *

**Keep your pants on for a little longer, remember! Next chapter you'll get to see some Booth and Bones romance!**

**You'll also get to see Booth's mom, but most importantly Hank will be there! HANK! HANK! HOORAY!**

**And lots more drama when other people start to show up in an unforgettable day!**


	18. Past Present and Snow

**First I want to say, thank you guys who are reading, this mean so much to me! :D**

**Now, this chapter is mostly background on how next chapter will go. I hope it makes sense to everyone. If it doesn't, well, then I'm sorry. Anyways, the visit to Booth's family will take about three chapters top! Next chapter will be more fun, I promise! **

**Disclaimer ;)**

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

Seeley Booth knew tomorrow was his day. Tomorrow Temperance would meet his mom. He hadn't seen his mom in years. And she had been told about the whole FBI 'act like you don't know anything, because you will be on TV' thing from Brennan's bodyguards and she had called him right away afterwards. He was so nervous he was sure he would pee his pants. Hank, his grandfather was also going to be there. Him and Brennan had talked for hours the night before and explained how things were going to go, and that he was suppose to act as if nothing ever happened. Booth invited Jared, but he didn't think he was coming. The night before he couldn't manage to sleep much, so he felt pretty tired, but his body didn't seem to mage standing still for just a second. Showering in cold water to calm his nerves, Booth wondered how it would feel for Bones to meet his mom. He'd never told her about his mom before, he had talked about his dad, and he was certainly not coming! But never about his mom, it wasn't that he didn't want her know, it's just that it never really came up. Now Hank and Brennan were like super close, and they had that connection the instant they met. Booth wanted Parker there. It would've been trouble, but he really missed his son.

Brennan wasn't that far off from a cold shower. She was so nervous her body shook hard. She'd never met Booth's mom before. She didn't even know her name! But Booth was raised a good man, so that should tell her something. Meeting up with Hank again was going to be fun. She really hadn't seen him in a while. He was fun and very interesting to talk to. Calling each weekend and talking for hours, she never missed a weekend without calling the old man. He had been the one to actually talk her into the Bachelorette and she couldn't really say no to him.

_Seeley_: Today we're going to be here in Washington, D.C.! My hometown, where I still live at, and my favorite restaurant are at. We're going to meet up with my mom and grandfather tomorrow morning since they live up in Pennsylvania and we're going to take the drive upstate. And I can't wait to see Tempe…

Changing into some white, Michael Kors spring 2008, high wasted pants, and a gold v-neck, sleeveless blouse and tucking it in, Brennan looked in the mirror, _not bad_. Strapping her killer white stilettos and putting on her snow white warm, cotton trench coat, Brennan grabbed her purse and put on her sunglasses; grabbing her keys and her bag for the trip she left her hotel room. She wondered why she wore high heels on this day, but then she remembered that it didn't really matter, she had to look good, and plus, Booth always loved to see her in high heels, he said it made her legs look longer. Anyways, she brought some boots and a pair of converse shoes if she wanted to change. They were going to drive for most of the time anyways. She inhaled the cold breeze and smiled at the snow starting to fall. It was winter in Washington, D.C. after all. Pulling out her keys and getting in her 2010 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8, she drove to meet Booth at the diner. They didn't mean to meet there, but they really missed it, and this was the only reason that they decided to drive from D.C. to Pittsburgh, because they could eat at the diner again. Just for once at least. Getting into their usual table and sitting in front of Booth, Brennan took off her shades, and genuinely said hi. She was raging with nerves, but she stayed calm and smiled at him.

Booth couldn't hold back the fact that the second he heard those heels click by the sidewalk and the door ding, he turned his head to the door so fast it was a wonder why his head didn't crack. It was going to be an exceptional day, an astounding day. And how can it not be when he was spending the whole day with the beautiful bachelorette, preferable _his_ partner. She looked gorgeous, she always looked gorgeous in his eyes, and there wasn't any time he didn't mind looking at her. Her hair half way up, her bangs to the side, a bun was made from half her hair and pinned with flowers and jeweled pins, and the other half let loose and curled. She looked beyond words could define. It wasn't the hair, or the high waist pants, or the heels that made her look twenty feet tall, or the fact that she smelled delicious. It was those blue, clear eyes that sparkled with beauty, it was her smile that captivated his attention from the second she arrived. It was her soft and rich hands that held his. It was purely _her_. Taking his eyes off her for just a minute made his heart ache for her, even though she was a few inches away looking at him as well.

Brennan couldn't take the sexual tension between them. It wasn't that she hated it; it was that she couldn't keep her eyes off his lips; she couldn't concentrate on anything but the many fantasies running through her head. She turned to look out the window. This way, all those wrong, wrong thoughts would go away. She closed her eyes for a second, and turned back to him. Her mind all cleared up and she had made the promise not to think about anything but meeting his family today. NOTHING ELSE! Right, like that would happen! What else was she suppose to think on the way to his mom's house? What else was she suppose to think about right now? It wasn't like was making plans about meeting his family, it was already planned, it was already going to happen, there was no point in thinking anymore about it. Plus, it made her shake anytime she came close to that concept. She looked down at her hands, _count the bones, Brennan! THINK ABOUT BONES, THINK ABOUT BONES! The human body has 206 bones: let's start with the frontal bone, then zygomatic, maxilla, atlas, axis, mandible, clavicle, sternum, humerus, radius, ulna, pelvis, pubic bone, coccyx, femur, patella, tibia, fibula, talus, phalanges…_

Booth couldn't help but stare at the beautiful honey auburn haired woman in front of him. She looked so amazingly gorgeous! When she turned her head to the window, he thought she might have noticed his staring at her. He closed his eyes to compose himself and looked back at her. She was concentrating so hard on her hands, and he knew that she was saying all the bones in the human body by now. Her brow furrowed and her eyes never leaving her hands. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, guilty look plastered all over her face like a five year-old being caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

Finally the tension ceased to the level they were used to, and each burst out laughing. Ordering their usual, they got on with conversation. Booth got his usual steak and fries with pie at the end, and Brennan ordered a soup with crackers. After their usual bickering after a great meal, they fought over Booth's fries, and after Booth tried to make her eat some pie. Like always…

"C'mon, you gotta at least taste it, please? For me…" Giving her his best charm smile, Booth looked pleadingly at her.

"No" She said in the toughest voice she could muster under the circumstances, which wasn't much.

"Well, what if I made you?"

"You can't make me do anything!"

Booth put in a big piece of pie in his mouth and kissed her right on the lips, which turned into a make-out session, bringing Brennan to taste the delicious pie Booth always ate. It looked funny to any other person who didn't know what was happening, but once Brennan pulled away, she sent daggers right at Booth. He couldn't help but laugh at the look she was giving her.

He was going to pay for this, and he knew it, but he wouldn't pass the opportunity to kiss her and get to taste pie at the same time. Who would? Looking at the time, Booth put money on the table and took hold of Brennan's hand. Taking her out to the snowy sidewalk and coming to a halt when he realized he didn't know which one was her car, Booth turned to Brennan with a question ready on the tip of his tongue. She just pointed at the jeep across the street from them without having to hear the question, just looking into his eyes; she knew what he was going to say.

Getting into the driver seat of the car, Booth looked at Brennan for the keys.

"No way are you driving my new car!"

He looked surprisingly at her and her protectiveness for the car, and then he imagined her with their child together and her being protective of them. A goofy smiled played on his lips as she watched him.

"C'mon, get out of the driver's seat!" She said with an amused look on her face.

He couldn't help but give in, since when did Seeley Booth let his partner drive? Oh, this show made him soft! He got to the passenger seat, and finally took an inspection of the interior. He knew she had it custom made, for the looks of it, the outside was a deep blue, and there was only a red kind in market. The interior was custom too. He could tell by the steering wheel that looked wooden from the outside. The stereo was customized with Bluetooth and connected with an iPod and to a laptop in between their seats. It had a camera on the front of the windshield he could tell just by looking at it that it was for the show. He peeked at the laptop a little bit and saw that there was an open window with the blue and gold, writing and drawing marking it as a window sent to or from the Jeffersonian. He put his eyes back to the road and watched as Brennan put the car on gear to set on for a four to six hour drive. Of course his mother lived in Pittsburgh, PA, and they only stopped by in D.C. for the diner, but they just couldn't help it. He was so nervous to see her again. It had been so long…

_Nineteen year old Seeley Booth came through the door to see his mother cooking supper and sat down at the kitchen table. _

"_Mom, I'm going to the army basic training tomorrow, are you going to drop me off with pops or…"_

"_You know I can't go sweetheart!" She said with remorse in her voice._

"_I know, but I thought maybe…"_

"_I can't! Your father will be here tomorrow, don't forget that!" _

_He winced at the mention of his father. He hadn't seen him since he turned sixteen and his pops took him in. Now, he was coming back after a trip he took for the weekend. Seeley only saw his mother on the weekends his dad was away and visited his mother. _

_Years later…._

_Seeley called, every weekend he called his mother and they would talk… and she would always ask him if he could come home. But his father still lived with her and he would always make sound in the back ground of the conversation, and every time it made him angry hearing him. He didn't want to see or hear the man. Booth tried to convince her to leave him. To press charges against him, but she never held a grudge, and she truly loved her husband. Jared talked to their dad every once in a while. Apparently he was still a drunk, but not as much as he used to be. _

"_He only drinks on the weekends and doesn't pass for more than a couple of beers. 'Cause a couple years back he had to go to the hospital and them doctors told him that he had those bad liver deceases from drinking. He stopped for a while, but you know him, and he has an itch that needs scratching sometimes."_

"_I don't trust him, mom"_

"_Well, I don't blame you, but he's your father!"_

"_And we're not having this conversation again. I don't want to see him; I don't want to hear about him, I don't want to have anything to do with him, Mom!"_

"_Okay, but sometime in the future, you finally have to let go of that grudge you have for him."_

"_I gotta go mom. I love you."_

"_Love you too baby"_

_Hanging up the phone with an angry shut, he took a deep breath. How could she think this was just a grudge? That man hit him, he hit Jared, and he hit HER! How can she be so naïve and think this was just a grudge? This was hate; this was overly emotional damage to him and his family. This wasn't a grudge; this was a promise to the world that it would never happen again. Yet, there she was, back in his arms and just holding on. He hated the man's guts and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He took another shaky breath and couldn't help the punch he gave the steering wheel. The soldier coming his way knocked his car's window and Booth just sighed and rolled the window down._

"_Master Sergeant, Sir, what did the poor, innocent steering wheel ever do to you?"_

He'd keep calling her, less and less. Until, it was only on holidays he ever picked up the phone to call his mother. She'd call and he'd always answer. But her calls also descended. Soon enough their relationship went downhill. One day he called her and his father answered. He hanged up after and never made an attempt to call that number ever again. He still held that 'grudge'. His mother called every Christmas and Easter. Their conversations never went farther then wishing happy holidays, so they didn't know much about each other anymore.

When she was visited by Brennan's crew, she was surprised to hear her son's name in the conversation. She thought he was still in the army or something. She didn't know he worked for the FBI or that he was 'supposedly' dating his partner. So she went along with it, as long she got to see her son it was okay. Her husband was on another one of his trips so she had free time that weekend. In her mind, she really hoped this whole 'pretending to date each other to catch a serial killer' was going to end up with her son married and having more kids. She knew about Parker, but she never got to meet the little boy. He sounded nice from what both her sons said to her. Jared got married, he'd called after he proposed and she'd been so excited! Her sons had a good life, a life that wasn't thanks to her, and she knew that. But somewhere deep down, she tried to make herself believe, his son was who he was with her help. And she smiled sadly out the window, but knew that it would never be true. The life of Seeley Booth and Jared Booth wasn't thanks to her; it was thanks to that young boy who would cook dinner for his whole family. That young boy who would take beatings from his father, just so he wouldn't hit his mother or his little brother, that young boy, who in an ironic way, had the worst father figure and turned out to be the best man there is; it was all thanks to Seeley Booth.

As the sun crept up a little bit more, they noticed more snow start to fall. Turning on the radio, Booth listened as the radio man said there would be a storm headed their way. This was really bad...

* * *

**So do you want Booth and Brennan to get stuck on a snow storm or to just make some small scene about it and get to the family time? I don't really mind, because I haven't started to write next chapter yet, I will be by tomorrow, so give me some feedback I can feed from! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! xD**


	19. Room service

**I know, I haven't written in so long... but I have not forgotten about this story! I've just been busy with school, work, and the fact that I broke my project made out of cake three times didn't help matters! Anyways, enough with my written ramble, I am sorry that I haven't written, and I'll probably won't write for a while, but I'm going to make myself write as much as I can. **

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Apparently the camera crew in front of them didn't hear the announcement because they decided to pass by the 7-11 near them. Brennan tried to tell them, but they were insistent and told them to go ahead to a hotel, and they'll catch up. Who in their right minds would go to some other place other than safety while they're about to go through a snow storm? But there was nothing they could do. They were on the interstate of 270 close to Frederick, MD. Booth stopped at the first hotel/motel they saw which was a Holiday Inn. They checked into the only room left in the hotel, because apparently there were many people going on trips that needed to stop by because of the storm. They took out their luggage and watched at the snow fell onto the streets of Maryland. Their room was a very big suite, which of course Brennan insisted on paying for, and Booth being Booth, rejected so loudly the whole lobby turned to look, but lost his argument. Entering they realized the crew wouldn't get a room in this hotel and called them up. They answered quickly telling them that they were in the hotel in front of the Holiday Inn, and that they'll meet up right after the snow storm faded away.

Booth took the floor at the end of the bed, "It's the least I can do, after all, you did pay for the room and this is a very expensive room!"

Brennan pulled back the covers of the bed and smiled slightly. He acted like such a gentleman, "Your back is going to feel sore in the morning."

"Yes, I'm aware my back will regret my decision and will probably kill me for the rest of the week, but that's nothing to worry about."

"Your back is not capable of regretting anything, and it wouldn't be possible for it to kill you either."

Booth smiled in amusement, "It's a saying Bones, just a saying…"

Brennan wondered if this was what it was going to feel like if they ever got together, shaking her head out of those thoughts she walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she entered and sighed as the warm water hit her stressed shoulders. She sighed heavily into the steam and wondered if things worked out between them, would they make it? Would it turn out like a fairy tale? Would end with heartache? She remembered her mom, and how much she loved her father, but things weren't so perfect. And how can you really know that you love someone? She didn't exactly know if she loved Booth, oh who was she kidding? She loved the man to bits and pieces, but was too scared to let it get somewhere. Getting out and putting on her clothes she left the warmness of the bathroom and walked into their room.

Booth looked up and did a double take. Brennan was wearing a black jersey that had purple lines and Brennan with the number two written on the back. Her hair was still wet and she looked so young without make up. She looked at him confused and realized he was looking at her shirt.

"Russ gave it to me for Christmas a couple of years ago. I kind of have a thing for number two."

"I know."

He smiled caringly at her, and walked to the bathroom. He wasn't staring because of the jersey; he was staring because she was _only_ wearing that jersey!

_That woman_! She was doing this to him that no other woman in this entire planet had accomplished, she drove him crazy! He put on his pajama pants and walked out and watched as Brennan stood near the balcony windows trying to decide whether to go out or just forget about it. Booth put on his coat and put on her coat on her shoulder. Looking up at him, Brennan smiled and went out the balcony to the outside. They were really high up into the hotel, so everyone looked small from up there. But she wasn't looking at the people; she was looking at the beautiful snow that was accumulating on the side, the passing snow flakes she so desperately wanted to caress.

Booth wrapped his arms around her from the back and just watched the sun go down and the snow falling around them so beautifully.

As the night came, Booth got into his 'so called' bed and sighed. Brennan got into her bed and smiled.

"You know, I missed you." He said quietly.

"I've missed you too." She admitted to him softly. Brennan sat up straight on the bed and spoke softly as to not ruin the peaceful quietness, "Can you sleep here? Just for a little while, I can keep on my side…"

Booth smiled, and knew that if he didn't answer soon she'd ramble and think he didn't want to, and then well, things would not turn out right for him. So he got out of his warm sheets and walked into the warm sheets that already had the faint scent of the woman next to him.

She smiled gratefully at him and fell back to the warmness of the bed, as she turned on her side, Booth wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her towards him and they fell into peaceful sleep.

The snow storm hadn't been as bad as they predicted, but it was definitely bad. Brennan had woken up around six in the morning and felt the strong arms surrounding her and didn't want to move, but she really wanted to see the snow. She really loved snow. And the fact that they said there was going to be lot's of it, made her giddy and feeling like a five year old all over again. As she pulled herself from Booth, she got her coat and went outside. It was freezing, and thank goodness there was a small roof out in the balcony, or else, she wouldn't have made it outside. There was at least two feet of snow on the rimming of the balcony, walking to the rail she watched the clear white sheet of snow that hadn't been touched yet, and nothing coming or going anywhere. She couldn't really tell how high the snow was, but the fact that the hotel out front had its door covered in snow all the way to the middle, meant bad things.

She felt the presence of Booth as he walked outside, she felt him tense when he saw the hotel's door, so she turned and started to massage his shoulders.

"They have to clear the main road, and it's going to be okay to drive by midday." She said reassuringly.

He nodded and they walked back inside to where they ordered some room service and ate breakfast in a warm and inviting silence. After, Booth sat on the couch and started to look through what was on TV, mostly news, but there were some old movies too, so he took Brennan's hand and sat her down in front of him on the floor. His legs were making a V, where Brennan's head was and he was caressing it as they watched some black and white silent movie. He would smile when Brennan laughed at something happening in the movie, and laugh a long with her every once in a while. As noon approached, they packed their stuff and just like Brennan predicted the road was finally cleared and they headed off to Pennsylvania. The car ride was mainly silent, but when they stopped at another gas station the crew told them to do something other than stare at the road in front of them. So the next two hours were spent with Brennan's hand on Booth's thigh, and his hand on top of hers. They talked about how they both loved snow and little stuff, like _how are you today_? They were both dancing around the fact that they had slept in the same bed, and had flirted and acted like a couple without any cameras around. Brennan had felt awkward when they were packing to go back to the car, but she felt those butterflies teenage girls talked about when she was a teenage girl. When they parked at a street full of small all American houses, Brennan became a nervous wreck. This was it, it was time, getting out of the car and walking to the white and brown house, she watched as a woman in her early fifties walked to Booth and embraced him with tears in her eyes, this was Seeley Booth's home…

* * *

**I gave you those B&B cute moments you want to capture on camera, but now is time to get back to business, next chapter we'll get to meet Booth's mom! I don't know if to make her mean, alright, okay, or really amazing! So tell me what you think! :D**

**-Livz**


	20. Shocker

**I had time to write, and so this is it! Anyways, I hope you like it and I might post another Chapter tonight or tomorrow, depends when I finish it. **

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Seeley Booth's childhood home was in the city, but still a very clean and all American neighborhood. Eight houses ran down the path they drove in. The house was divided, the left half contained the porch with a brown detailed door, and the other was a big French window looking out from the living room. By the looks of it, there were at least three levels to the house; there was a small window on top of the second level window, hence the three levels. Above the porch was a balcony coming from the room on top. And then the tiled roof was a reddish brown, making the house looking planned out, but the house wasn't as big as it sounded, there was probably only two rooms, and the attic must be tiny from the looks of the window that couldn't have been more than a quarter of the door. The front yard had wide stairs made of stone with different shades of brown. Surrounding it was dark green grass becoming brown from the cold. The snow covering most of it, on the back, they could see trees but to the right was the two yellow, big half circles, and since it was night fall the bridge shone even more with pride. The snow had stopped half way into their drive, and now it was dark and no chance of the moon showing its face anytime soon. After Booth and his mom's encounter he had introduced her.

"Mom, this is Temperance, my… girlfriend." He said with a grin taking over his face.

Brennan shyly shook the woman's hand; this was Booth's mother for crying out loud! How the hell were you supposed to react when the whole world was watching? And she knew nothing of the woman before hand, and there was no way she was going to be too forthcoming when she had let _her_ Booth's in harms way! There was no judging but how would you react? Booth noticed her tensed critical state and put his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck, whispering.

"Calm down… Please?"

She just nodded and bit her bottom lip, she so didn't want to say something and mess up their stay. Entering the house, it was very warm compared to the outside and it was very homey. Plates were set up for dinner and the woman was in her apron shuffling around with a big spoon in hand. She looked like a very domestic mother, and Brennan would have laughed from the irony if it wasn't her partner's mother. The living room was right next to the dining room, and the kitchen behind. There was a large, brown couch on the right wall, a chimney to the left, and a coffee table in the middle. A medium sized Ginger flower was in the vase on the coffee table, and it looked real to normal people, but we're talking about an anthropologist here she would've known it was a fake from a mile away, well, not literately. The flower was big and red, but she hated Gingers in every possible way, why couldn't they have a rose, or a lily? A big television covered the front left corner and it was off. Hank was hanging out on the corner of the couch drinking something hot, from the steam that was flowing up to his face, and the way his hands rubbed against it, it looked like coffee, and they couldn't wait for some.

Hank stood up from his spot, put the warm cup of coffee on the table and walked towards Booth.

"Shrimp, finally!"

"Pops" Booth hugged his grandfather tightly.

"Oh look at this lady, about time you brought someone home."

Brennan was so used to his phrases, that it didn't even made her feel embarrassed anymore, which was good considering the cameras. But Hank was not really that interested in those elements, he was more interested in seeing them kiss, but that would be saved till after dinner. People always said desert tastes better with a full stomach, or was it other way around? Aw, who cared? Finally his Shrimp got a shot at happiness, but the downside to this whole ordeal was the fact that they had to be taped the whole time, not giving them a chance to actually have an honest conversation.

"Any kids yet? I'm not getting any younger!"

Brennan just laughed at his bluntness and Booth couldn't help but blush at his grandfather's antics. Dinner was filled with questions and how were they doing, and what was going on, what were they up to? Eating steak and cheese, with fries, well the Booths were eating steak and cheese; she was having vegetable soup, which wasn't as bad as it looked, and her stealing his fries half the time. After their wonderful dinner, they decided to start picking on Booth.

"So Shrimp, where'd you get the guts to enter a dating show?"

"You know, from places…" Booth was feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, the look Pops was sending him were deadly, I mean _'You seriously don't have the guts to go out with her in reality so you enter a show to actually do it, it's pathetic, coward!'_ look he was giving him made him want to either laugh or cry. And none of them were going to help him anytime soon. His mom was enjoying his squirming, and even Brennan looked amused. And this wasn't actually in his plan of 'meeting the family'.

Brennan had enough of his uncomfortable stage so she changed the subject and put her hand on his thigh for comfort. She chatted happily with Hank while he calmed his nerves.

All throughout dinner, her mom and Bones hadn't been very welcoming to each other. Bones was sizing the woman up to her standards and Booth could understand the reason behind it, she didn't know much, and there wasn't much to know. But, his mom was trying to intimidate Bones, and nothing irritated _his_ Bones more than people trying to intimidate her, and he knew that. But it wasn't just that, there was the fact that his grandfather was taking Bones's side. He was giving his mother the cold shoulder and he couldn't understand why. But then that's when he took in the way he turned his eyes to the kitchen every ten seconds, and the way he was playing with the napkin, he never played with the napkins, said it was rude or something. Turning his attention to the kitchen, he didn't see what was so interesting about it, until he saw it, the shadow lurking around. Dining room and living room were practically one, apart from the fact that one half, living room, was carpet and the other hard wood, you wouldn't notice it. There was a thick wall separating the living room from the kitchen, and then there was a hall a couple of feet into the dining room. The table was a big oval, and he and Brennan were facing the hall, while Hank was at the north side close to wall, but he could see into the hall, while his mother was nearest to the living room clueless to the shadow. Brennan noticed the staring too, but she knew that whatever it was, Booth was taking care of it. Looking to her right she saw Booth tense, _oh he had noticed alright. _His hand was gripping hers with fury that she didn't know he was capable of, but she let him, she knew it was something he had to do. She knew exactly who the shadow was; she had noticed him come down the stairs and across the hall into the kitchen half an hour ago. But she didn't want to alert anyone and she kept it to herself. After all she had other things to deal with. What the hell was the problem with his mother? She was eyeing her like a freaking lion staring its prey down, and it was making her mad to no end. But she had promised to behave the second she entered the house, and she had walked out on the Bachelorette twice, if anything went down now, she would feel like a psychological topic in Sweet's office. As she averted her gaze into his eyes, she smiled tenderly at him, trying her best to reassure him, but failing miserably. Booth's mom's stare was a like a laser cutting into her skull from behind. Booth's mom was petite, brown hair just like his but a bit longer and wavy with white streaks here and there, a couple inches shorter than her, and a bit on the sour side.

Booth knew his mother was staring at them and he didn't care. His father was in the kitchen probably drinking and his grandfather sat near by and all he could think to do is kiss her deeply and warmly until their toes curled up and then there was no way back. So that's what he did, but he didn't notice the man come out from the kitchen into the dining room, didn't notice the way his Pops grinned from ear to ear, didn't notice the way his mom enraged and held her glass of water so tight it was a mystery it didn't brake. But he did notice and stopped kissing her when he heard something break against the hard floor.

They both turned their heads to see a mess of glass and vodka on the hard wood floor, a man who had Booth's brown eyes, only they were hard and dark, he was tall like Booth, a little muscle here and there, he hadn't shaved in over a week, and his clothes were scrunched and stained.

He had dropped the bottle when he came in, watching his son kissing a beautiful woman, well that, and not any woman, Temperance Brennan. Booth was in the Army when she had come in, very witty, savvy, striking, smart, everything his wife lacked in those days. He wanted someone else around to rough them up, because his wife wasn't fun and the so called sons he had, had run away, he applied and became a Foster-care parent. It hadn't been as fun at the beginning, little five year olds that didn't take much to make them cry, and they were kind of his soft spot, so he let them go. But then a teenager not more than sixteen had been placed in his house, and she was everything he wanted right then and there. She would fight back, and she didn't back out easily. He would hit her so hard she would pass out, but she never gave up the fight, and she never screamed the way he wanted her to. Though, that added to the fun, he wanted more, and then he started coming in on her at night and every time he would finish with a smirk and rough her a bit before going to sleep. His wife was with her parents when she had come so they never met, she hadn't stayed for more than a month, but it had been one hell of a month. He laughed at loud, he was with a whore! And nothing more could make his day.

"You" Brennan whispered coldly, venom dripping from one word.

Well, except for that.

* * *

**SHOCKER!**

**How's Booth gonna react to that? **

**Oh oh **

**Aw, my need for drama! :D Don't you love it?**


	21. Ouch!

Seeley Booth was street smart, and he knew when to press and when not to. He knew how to break suspects and murderers. Working with his partner for so long he knew exactly what she felt and he felt it all as well. But right now, in this moment, he didn't know anything. Walking to the director telling him to just give them a break, this was FBI related. So they left them for the night. Walking back to his family he stood next to his partner. She was shaking with anger and she was actually shaking. He took her hand and wrapped it tightly in his. But the hollow look the way she stared everywhere but his eyes, the way he felt she was about to bolt. It was driving him insane. His father had that evil smile plastered on his face. It was disgusting.

Why didn't she see it sooner? He looked somewhat like Booth, why couldn't she place it sooner? This was all just a nightmare, and she couldn't wait to wake up. He had been in DC back then, in a different house, but the same furniture she realized. It was all the same. He said it was business he had. Since he stayed long enough in one place, he could have foster children until then. He talked to her all the time and she remembered with pain how much he had treated her like garbage, but still kept that civilized conversation all the time. He never raised his voice, but she knew exactly when he was mad. This was Booth's father. He had told her his wife was visiting her parents; that was why she wasn't with him. Ever since his sons bailed on him, and she couldn't help but snort at that, his wife traveled with him. He told her all the things she never heard from Booth. Samuel Booth only liked beer at the light of day, but he loved hard liquor at night, that's when all hell broke loose. She never thought about him, and when she did her only thoughts were that she was going to prison because she had killed that son of bitch.

He was looking at her with those pleading eyes and that face…

"Drop it Booth."She had warned him, this wasn't any of his business.

Booth was at her side gripping her hand for dear life. She knew everyone in this room but her and Samuel knew what had happened. But Booth had to go there. He had to be curious and he had to know.

"Someone better tell me what's going on." There was no threat there, just command, and that was something Brennan didn't like at all. But she obliged all none the less.

"What do you want to know Booth?" She asked as she sat down and Booth followed suit. Hank was visibly confused by the days' outburst. Not only had Bones known Sam but they had a story. Maryanne Booth's reaction was even worse, she was still holding tightly to the glass of water, and she seemed even more enraged, which pissed Brennan off.

"How do you two know each other would be a good start?" Booth was doing his sarcastic thing and that just made her angrier.

"Uhh, story time!" Sam said excitedly. Everyone looked at him with cold stares and his eyes went wide and held his arms up with a 'such party poopers you are, but okay then' manner.

"Why don't you tell him…?" Brennan decided she might as well let him tell the story, because after this, her only priority would be to stop Booth from beating the crap out of him. And hold her emotions and actions back from 'roughing' him as Sam would put it.

"Alright, it was sixteen maybe seventeen years ago. Mary here had to go to her parents for vacation or some crap, and I had a sweet yummy looking girl at my doorstep. Oh my goodness Temperance you have gotten even prettier than the last time I saw you."

Booth's anger rose to top notch, _did he just imply that he had been a foster parent to her? _Brennan had let go of his hand when they sat down, and she was just staring straight ahead, he knew she was probably pissed, but what the hell? She knew his father and she hadn't said a thing! And his dad, what the hell was wrong with him? He was saying things, and it just enraged him more and more, and he didn't know if he could contain himself if he said something…

"You probably taste even better to."

Like that!

"Just tell the damn facts." He almost shouted, almost.

"Well, like I was saying Sugar over here was so amazingly good! I always wondered what had happened the young girls I had after were nothing compared to what you were. Such a tragedy I had to leave before I had time to teach the good stuff." He smirked her way, making her feel even more aggravated, but she kept it to herself. This was something they all had to hear, though, they could definitely do without the trashy comments he was throwing her way. Brennan knew she had to make him stop so she took over.

"It was a month of hell and I hate the bastard with passion. Are you done interrogating or do you want to know more? Do you want to know how many times he raped me? The many times I didn't know if I was alive? What else do you want to know Booth?" She was shouting, standing up. He had to go and acts like a freaking hero. This wasn't his place to act in. She could take care of herself, why was it so hard to stay out of it? She walked past him and out the door. It had started to snow again, and somehow that made her happy, knowing that someone out there was running happily in the snow without a care in the world. That was soothing.

Inside, Booth knew he had screwed up, but why the hell did she have to keep it a secret? They had had a night alone in a hotel and she hadn't bothered to tell him his father had been one of those idiots who abused her and took advantage of a little girl. That just wasn't on his book. The fact is she had lied and she had kept the most important secret with her locked inside her vault of pain. Why couldn't she trust him enough to let him in? What was so bad about what he had just done? He had just asked for the truth, why couldn't she give him that?

Whatever his mind's demons kept him occupied, he snapped out of it as he saw his grandfather punch his father so hard you heard his nose break throughout the room.


	22. Trust

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!

* * *

**_

Trust: _**noun**_ \ˈtrəst\: assured reliance on the character, ability, strength, or truth of someone or something; one in which confidence is placed

Hank Booth was a tough man, he was straight forward and well aware. He knew he was old and could barely dance without help, but the man deserved it! How could someone just do something so…brutal, and nasty?

He knew that Booth was probably going to arrest him or something but was surprised when he just walked over them and into the living room. Oh his grandson had screwed up with the good doctor. He knew that she hadn't put the pieces together, the way her eyes had bulged out and her already pale skin turned into an even paler color. She didn't know; how the heck didn't Booth realize this? He was a Special Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation; he was supposed to pull out confessions out of people's reactions for a living, how did dinner turn into a soap opera? Oh my goodness, this was going to be a long night. Not to mention the kiss? It was definitely the silver lining of this strange yet so familiar catastrophe happening today. As Maryanne cleaned up her husband he walked to the living room. He was supposed to let him figure things out on his own, yes, but this was his grandson they're talking about, stubborn no nonsense FBI agent, there was no way he was going to let it go.

"She didn't know."

He approached the young Booth; he looked up surprised by his grandfather's suggestion, well more like statement.

"She did know."

"No she didn't. The way she acted very calm was by all means an act, son didn't you watch her? Talking to Sam had to be the bravest thing in the world she'd ever done, and you go and act like a cop, when all she wanted from you was for you to be there for her. How could you be so clueless? The woman loves you, and from now on you both are never going to be the same! Support holds a relationship together. Love, forgiveness, gratitude, they're the basis, the seeds, of a good marriage. You two are more complicated than that, but from a strangers view, you're already married, you have the seeds, the soil, the water, now you just need to grow. You need to blossom, but you need to trust each other, trust that whatever choices you make, good or bad, even if it's the dumbest thing, that'll you'll still be there. That'll you'll still love each other anyways."

As Pops hit his head from the back, Booth's eyebrows rose all the way to his hairline. How could he be so stupid? For real! As he came to realization of what he'd done, he looked at the clock on top of the chimney and saw how Brennan must've been out there for more than ten minutes; she was wearing a white cashmere sweater and some black trousers, with black heels, and her hair in a pony tail. She had to be freezing if she hadn't left yet, and judging from how the car was still parked outside, she was waiting for him. As he walked out and saw how she was sitting down on one of the stairs and looking out into the night, watching as snow tucked the world under its love. She was smiling to the stars that were barely visible. Standing right next to her, she looked up and stood up making her way to the car. Of course she was still mad at him! His father was a rapist for goodness sake! Sighing he got into the driver's seat and drove them to the nearest hotel. He couldn't have been any more grateful knowing that cameras weren't following them around for the night. He needed to tell her things, but not right now, right now he wanted her to just calm down a bit before the yelling begun.

Cooling down was the last thing on Brennan's mind, and if that wasn't enough, how the hell was she suppose to face Booth after this? How the hell was she supposed to look at him in the eyes and just pretend tonight didn't happen? How the hell was Booth ever going to look at her like he did just an hour ago? This partnership, this undercover assignment, this relationship was going down the drain and there was nothing she could do about it. This was like a spiral going a mile a second and it was making her extremely dizzy. It was making her want to puke.

As they entered a small house-like motel, they pulled out their bags; Booth paid for one room, forgetting that they might need another room just in case things went even more downhill. Opening the door, they were met by a warm small room. One big bed in the middle with red covers, matching drapes on the window to the right, and a medium built in closet. Putting the bags in the closet, Brennan and Booth took turns to use the bathroom to shower and change. They were delaying the talk they so didn't want to have but had to, and they both knew it. As Booth finally came out of his shower, he stood in the middle of the room, where she was currently looking off into space.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You study bone structure and people's body for a living, it's not like you never noticed I looked like him…"

"His last name was Langston and he was blond. He had just recovered from plastic surgery, you could tell. His jaw was more firm, his nose was longer, his hairline was lower and I never suspected he was related to you." She said slowly. "I only thought about him when cases reminded me of him. And I never came to realize you looked like him till tonight…" Looking thoughtfully at the window trying to remember all of what she buried deep inside, "I never bothered to look him up, it was too much of a temptation to go look for him and do things I'm supposed to stop." She laughed bitterly. "If it had been a couple of years ago, I would have killed him, I would have made him suffer longer, more thoroughly, I study bones for a living, and I could torture someone for years and not kill them. But I got over it, don't get me wrong, I still hate him, I still have nightmares, but no, I don't hold the grudge any longer."

She turned around to face him."I don't let bad memories come out of my mind, it messes me up. I locked the memory of him away only for my mind to know of. I never meant to keep it from you, but it was a long time ago, and it was one of those things that just never came up. You knew not to ask me about my foster care life jus like I knew not to ask about your childhood. And I just…" Tears made their way down her face. She brushed them away angrily. "I just wish that it hadn't happened. I know it's irrational but I don't want things to change, I don't want us to suffer because of something that happened a long time ago, I don't want…"

Booth pulled her into his arms as a sob escaped her mouth. He was so brainless, how could he not see this? She was smart and she would've told him if she knew, wouldn't she?

"I would've told you" she voiced his question, "if I'd known, I would've told you. You're my best friend Booth, and I trust you with my life, and I…"

"I know" He said with a whisper, yes, he did know, she was his partner after all, he knew everything. But this talk wasn't over. It had just begun.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D I'm trying to do a whole Thanksgiving marathon. Fixing all the beginning chapters a bit. And doing at least a chapter a day! ;)**


	23. Liar Liar Pant on Fire

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

"_What are you doing?"_

The cold brisk air caressed her hair; tears flooded her eyes and made their journey down. There was a gym just across the street she was on, she didn't actually know where she was but that was okay. Right now, she didn't want to know where or how she got there. As she walked in, the main desk lady asked her if she had a membership. Shaking her head, Brennan signed the many papers she needed to become a member, knowing already that she wasn't going to use it after today. She didn't waste any time to see anything else, just put on some boxing gloves and one of the trainers held the bag while she punched it.

"_Press charges, Bones!"_

"_I can't" She whispered barely audible._

"_Why the hell can't you?"_

Punching harder blows each time, piano music played softly in the background.

"_Your life was damaged because of my father, it's not okay!"_

Breathe. Focus. Breathe.

Breathing…

_Brennan watched as Booth paced the room, sitting down at the edge of the bed he threaded his hair through his fingers._

"_Booth…" She said quietly, sitting down next to him. "I know, you don't understand this, I know you will never understand, but I want you to just trust me on this one. Trust me to make the right choice." She was on the verge of tears again, and she was so damn angry about how emotional this day was. How freaking dinner turned into a horror movie, how her whole life was falling apart in one night…_

"_I…" Booth didn't know, he didn't know where to go, where to run. His heart thumped rapidly. _

The trainer holding the bag was trying so hard to look tough, but man, that woman was like a machine! She punched so hard and so fast. Whoever pissed her off should be hiding under a rock!

"_I have to go." She said rapidly trying to find her shoes._

_But something stopped her, Booth yelled at her. "Stop running! Because that's what you're good at, you are good at running. Every time something happens, you run, you bolt. And that's not changing anytime soon, is it?"_

"_You don't get to call me out on my flaws. You don't get to tell me what I did and didn't do wrong!"_

"_Oh, no? Then who does? WHO? Because I really want to hear who calls you out on your so perfectly excusable flaws." He was taunting her, he knew it. But she was so infuriating. Why couldn't she just agree to press charges?_

Her muscles ached. But not to worry, it felt good. It felt good to feel pain. Pain was good. The pressure on her right wrist was hurting more and more and she was even more determined to keep going.

"_You're all I've got. Can't you understand that?"_

Punch left. Punch right. Punch down. Punch up.

"_What do I mean to you?"_

Sweat trickled down her body. She was in some deep blue scrub pants she had from the time she did an internship at a New York hospital and a black sleeved form fitting Jeffersonian shirt. Booth had bought her some black low Jordan shoes for working out last Christmas and they were now on her feet along with a black Nike workout jacket which was hanging on a hook with her purse. She forced herself to continue punching, after all, what else was there to do?

Her bones felt like jelly under her weight. The boxing gloves were gone, they were distracting. Now she had street fight knuckle gloves covering her hands.

It might have been just a couple of minutes of her fighting that bag, or it might have been hours or even days, but either way, by the time she realized where she was, Booth was right beside her, taking her wrist and pulled her away, and putting her in his arms.

"I am so sorry." He whispered softly into her hair. "Let's go back to the hotel and get you bandaged up."

_Bandaged up? Wait a second; what? _Her right hand was bloody and she wondered when it had happened. It was probably midnight by now, the whole place was deserted. Taking her stuff they walked back to the hotel. She asked how he had found her and he just shook his head and told her he knew her well enough to know where she'd go when she was mad. She smiled tiredly up at him and kept walking. Apparently she had somehow started punching the wall instead of the bag when he got there.

"I was wrong, about all of it. It's just… He's my father Bones, he's my blood, my gene, and I can't help but wonder if all I am is him. If really I am no more than what he really is."

Brennan turned to look at him and just for a second stared into his big, soft brown eyes to see if he was serious.

"You are nothing less than what I known you to be. You are the greatest father. You are the most amazing, giving, and caring man I've ever met, and nothing and no one, is going to change that. Your father is just the man who helped make you, and I am grateful he did, because if he didn't, we would be running out of great men... but he's not you." She sighed. "My father, he was a good dad, he went to every little thing at my school, he remembered to go to every single science fair I had, he remembered all the names of the bones I made up because I couldn't remember the real names when I was little, and they were so many… He was a great dad, and then he left. He was a good dad, but that didn't change the fact that he left. And for some time I just wished he had been the worst dad, because that way, it would've not hurt as much." They walked into their room and sat at the end of the bed, each at one corner of it. "My point is, my dad was a great dad and he has done some of the worst crimes possible, that doesn't mean he was any less of a great father to me when I was little. You are a good man, and my dad's crimes are like your dad. Your dad will always be there, and he'll always be your dad, doesn't mean you are going to become any less of a man, any less of who you are… am I making any sense?" She shook her head smiling.

"Yes, actually you make perfect sense; you are a genius after all." She smiled widely at him from her side and he took her hand in his.

"About what I said, you being you, running, and saying things, it's not a flaw, it's a strength; it makes you who you are. And I'm sorry I called it out on you."

"It wasn't a lie."

"No but I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said looking tenderly into his eyes. Grabbing a first aid kit from the bottom drawer on the bedside table, Booth helped clean up her hand. She had some mean bruising, but just a small cut that would heal pretty fast. "Let's get some sleep before we head back to where ever it is we're going."

"Why can't you tell me where we're going? I mean we're partners!"

"It's a surprise, even for you!"

"C'mon! Bonesssss!" He whined just like Parker when he wants something.

"Nope" She said playfully drawing out her 'pop' sound from the word.

"Pwease?" Booth was grinning.

"Noooo..."

"But Bonnnnnnnnesssss"

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"Whining!"

"I'm not whining!"

"Yes, yes you are." She said accusingly.

"No I'm not, you're lying."

"I'm not lying, I don't lie."

"You're lying." He said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not lying!"

"Liar liar pants on fire!"

"I don't know what that means... My pants are not on fire. And I'm not lying! You're just whining!"

"I am not!"

They were okay.

And that was good enough for him.


	24. Liverpool

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Chris Harrison and tonight this show's going to be different. Temperance Brennan, our gorgeous bachelorette, has made this journey worth following, and tonight she'll decide on two men who'll meet her family! After this week, the two men will have a whole day with her and in the end she'll decide who will be her future husband. Now, four men are still standing and tonight two of them are going home. Let's see who she chooses!"_

* * *

"Good evening gentlemen, as you already know, Tempe we'll only pick two of you to head on the journey to visit her family. If you're ready, here she is."

Walking inside the already too familiar rose ceremony room, Brennan made her way to stand. She wore a beautiful white short strapless dress with a demure knee length featuring vertical shirring overlaying the strapless empire bodice and a flared a-line knee length skirt with a black waist tie sash. Simple soft white high heels and her hair up in a French twist, Brennan played with her diamond bracelet.

"Can I just say how nerve racking all of this is?" She smiled nervously, and the four men all just chuckled. "Let's begin."

"Jack

Would you accept this rose?"

Jack, handsome as always, walked up to her saying his yes and accepting the rose, as she clipped it and he went back to stand.

"Seeley

Would you accept this rose?"

Seeley Booth was more than happy to walk up to her and nod his head in response. He didn't know how this made Brennan's heart flutter in return.

"Chase, Kyle, take a moment to say your goodbyes."

Chase and Kyle shook hands with the men and Kyle walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry about my family and all. Good luck with everything."

"Thank you," Brennan replied and hugged him, and then he walked out.

* * *

_Kyle:_ It's like whatever, you know? Not like I actually fell in love with her…

Chase was harder to say goodbye to. He had actually entered her heart and that was something that didn't happen often.

"I'll walk you out."

Chase knew that this was it. So he turned to her and whispered sincerely in her ear.

"Happiness is something not everyone can find, and I hope you do, because you deserve it all and so much more. I wish you luck and I wish you find what you didn't find in me."

Smiling caringly at him she hugged him tightly and let him go. This was just getting harder and harder.

* * *

"Well, it's just the three of us. This week, we're going to have fun!"

Raising their champagne filled glasses they clicked all together to the toast and laughed tiredly.

* * *

Jack was first, she always chose everyone before Booth, she realized. They weren't actually meeting her family they were more like meeting her colleagues, but like Booth once said "There's more than one kind of family." And this was hers. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets were all going to meet Jack, good thing it was just him who they were going to fool, because lets face it they are horrible actors!

Stepping out of the white Hummer, Jack and Brennan made their way out of the car and onto the sidewalk. They weren't going to even recognize her, she marveled, and they couldn't say anything about it because they were on TV and that just made Brennan smile even brighter. That said she had also changed her normal professional attire. It wasn't all that much of a dramatic change but it was different from her normal suits, or dressy shirts and jeans she normally went for. Skinny black jeans with a flowing white cotton shirt were covering her body along with white flat boots and a black jacket with white bottoms, her hair up in a bun. Her black purse on her left shoulder and her right hand holding her phone to her ear, Brennan was talking to the director asking if her family had made it in safely. As they walked hand in hand, Brennan remembered her talk with Angela last night.

"_Oh Sweetie, I can't wait till tomorrow! And we're going to meet… what's his name?"_

"_Jack, Ang., Jack." She'd been over this already._

"_Yeah, him, and then the day after your __Knight_ _in__shining FBI __standard issued body __armor__, agent hot stuff is going to come too! Oh I can't wait to see you two finally acting like a couple! It's a about damn time, too! We're not getting any younger, you know!"_

Oh and how amazing that's going to be! (Sarcastically speaking of course) Brennan thought in her mind. They had flown to England where they were to spend the rest of the day, meeting her family and just hanging out. It was chilly out in Liverpool at this time of year. Spending the morning in a five star hotel, they walked to a nearby park. Walking the last steps to their destination, she heard the squeals of Angela, oh how fun!

* * *

Hodgins and everyone else there promised to behave and since they were on TV they decided to act as if they were the most normal people in the world. Sweets, was definitely going to be a pain in the ass, being a psychologist and all, if he said something and she just hoped he wouldn't because it just meant that there was going to be much more drama, and Brennan just couldn't take another day with emotions.

_Jack: _I have to say, I was super scared of what I was to find. I mean it's not everyday you meet a forensic anthropologist. Her family was pretty uncommon, that's for sure. Drs. Hodgins, Sweets, and Saroyan were extremely nice, and by far my favorite of the pack, Angela, she was so funny, and so caring, that I am impressed, very.

Their lunch consisted of going to a new restaurant downtown and eating some very delicious French cuisine. They had laughed and they had had a great time, but now it was time for the 'talks'.

Hodgins and Angela took Jack out for a 'walk' and so it began.

"What's your intention towards Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins, being very protective of her, started out.

"No beating around the bush, huh?" Jack said, very shaken by the man. Dr. Hodgins may seem passive, and not really that dangerous, but the look in his eyes told Jack a very different story. This was someone they cared about deeply, and that made him smile.

"My intentions are good, and that's not going to change anytime soon!" Jack being the man he was stared at the very strange, but loving couple in front of him and told them with his eyes his honesty. And they let it go.

The afternoon they spent walking around town went without a hitch, walking and playing around they had visited the Albert Dock, and the mall and it had been amazing.

Saying goodbye to Jack, after their impressive day, they kissed and they said their farewells. Sighing, Brennan packed her stuff and flew with her family to another part of the world, to finally meet up with her sunshine, her protector, her partner. She smiled tiredly out the window and fell asleep with him in her mind. Because tomorrow, she would see him and he would see her.

And that was enough for her.


	25. Hitman

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

She looked at herself. Wearing Black tights and a grey mini-skirt that had a fashionable zipper diagonally through the middle, Brennan looked at her feet, ankle boots with thin heels and shiny as a diamond. Toning down her model look, she went for a white tank top and tucked it in her skirt and put a sheer silk scarf with an allover teal pattern and fringe ends, that Angela had given to her for her birthday not so long ago. The directors made her get a mani/pedi and now her nails looked grayish black but if you looked at them with just the right light, they looked exactly like metal grey. Putting on her Sterling Silver with baby blue diamonds bracelet along with a ring and earrings, she curled her hair to perfection, added light makeup and walked down to the lobby and into her limo to go and get Booth.

Booth looked at himself. White dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, blue vest, and khaki pants, he finish putting on his lucky 'cocky' belt buckle and shuffled down to the lobby and into the limo to see a very sexy scientist staring at him… and in that skirt! It barely reached mid-thigh and those tights jus toned her legs more, especially with those heels that made her look ten feet tall. Her tank top did exactly as the black tights did on her legs, and he couldn't be more grateful she was wearing her scarf. That bracelet she wore, those diamond were the exact color of her eyes, and the scarf just made her eyes stand out the more. He sighed. This ought to be a long day…

Brennan couldn't stop ogling him, he just looked so beautiful. Not that she would tell him, because if she did he would go on and on about how it just sounded like something you would tell a girl not to a man. And then they'd discuss how that's just sexes and it would go on. So she kept her thoughts in her head. The white shirt showed his muscles perfectly and the vest made him look brilliant and she couldn't stop herself from grinning when she saw the 'cocky' belt buckle.

* * *

The limo stopped outside of their destination. They were in Russia, and it was absolutely breathtaking. The crew decided they would all meet up near Kremlin which was like the 'white house' and the heart of Moscow there in Russia. Brennan wanted to go there so Booth would see 'Собор Покрова пресвятой Богородицы, что на Рву' or Saint Basil's Cathedral, was popularly known as the 'Jerusalem' and served as an allegory of the Jerusalem Temple in the annual Palm Sunday parade attended by the Patriarch of Moscow and the tsar. She knew Booth would love it and Kremlin was just so stunning!

Walking out of the limo she stepped out first, behind her she heard Booth gasp at the beauty in front of them. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets had already been there for four hours, so they were now more excited they were here, than the actual place they had walked around for most of the morning.

Brennan looked at her best friend, she had made her come to her room last night to take ten pregnancy tests, she had drank a whole bottle of liquid, and Brennan couldn't help but smile, thrilled that she was expecting a child with Hodgins, they had gotten married just days before they had gone undercover. Now, just weeks later, pregnant and ready to extend their family, and Brennan couldn't feel any happier.

Booth squeezed her hand and she snapped out of her thoughts and looked into his eyes. The sun hit his eyes at a perfect angle, making them look honey brown and she moved her head to press a quick kiss to his lips, and he just looked so amazingly beautiful, just like Kremlin. But the moment didn't last as long as she had hoped, Angela snapping photos of the two, making them groan.

Angela, hormonal as ever, just laughed and made them walk, as the director glared at her disapprovingly. They walked towards a restaurant a couple of blocks away.

They had all acted as if they didn't know him, so introductions were made, and Sweets wouldn't stop eyeing them! Brennan glared his way with the 'I'm the boss and if you keep looking at us like that something bad will happen to you' type of glare and that put him on the spot. Angela being herself wouldn't stop asking questions.

"So, when did you first kiss?"

"When we danced" Booth said looking up into Brennan's eyes.

She blushed, "Yeah, we had to do this um…Tango dance from 'Take the Lead'"

"Oh my… that's so romantic!" Angela couldn't help the squeals; it was just ah… they were finally together!

"Yeah," Booth said putting his arm around Brenna's shoulder.

Cam and Hodgins were both looking at them in 'awe' and Angela and Sweets were too busy taking pictures.

Hodgins, Angela, and Sweets decided to get Booth out for a talk.

"Now, Mr. Booth," Hodgins began, with all the authority he could muster, "if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and make sure you are not able to have children for the rest of your life. Get it, got it, good!"

Booth would have laughed if he didn't look so serious, and then Angela, she was a whole another story. She gave him a look that, if looks could kill, he would be dead on the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt her, never intentionally." He said sincerely.

"You better not, we have people." Sweets interfered. And he was solemn on his words. Which made him realize how much they cared about Bones, how they were truly her family, and it made him smiled tenderly at them, which in turn they gave him strange looks. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"I promise to never hurt her intentionally. And if I do I give you permission to order a hit on me."

"Good, because I already have a hit man on speed dial" Hodgins whispered secretly. And Booth just looked at him straight in the eye, he nodded and they walked back to the restaurant.

Cam stared at Brennan.

"You're happy"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Brennan asked.

"No, I mean, you light up when he's around. And you look at him with so much love."

The cameras had left them for a break, until the others got back. And she was back to being Dr. Brennan for the time they had to themselves.

"Love is irrational, it's cause by endorphins released in the brain…"

"And you feel that way for him." Cam knew she was pushing the doctor, but they were so in love, and to have it all be 'just for show' was going to crush everyone.

"I…I…" Brennan looked at Cam. And for a second she was going to say yes, but the cameras were back on and they were filming as the four others got back to their seats. She breathed in and let go looking at Dr. Saroyan, who smiled knowingly and nodded her way.

Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets had left after a quick chat, and Booth and Brennan were left to their own devices.

_My head is stuck in the clouds__  
__she begs me to come down__  
__Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

_I told her "I love the view from up here__  
__the warm sun and wind in my ear__  
__we'll watch the world from above__  
__as it turns to the rhythm of love"_

The music started playing as Booth looked at her.

"We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine. Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love." Booth whispered in her ear, singing along with the music.

"My heart beats like a drum. A guitar string to the strum, a beautiful song to be sung, you have blue eyes deep like the sea that roll back when you're laughing at me. You rise up like the tide, the moment your lips meet mine." He sung to her as he slowly made his way just a tad bit away from her, and kissed her deeply as the whole world disappeared and the time stopped.

Taking her hand in his, as they walked out of the restaurant and walked back to Kremlin, Booth pressed a kiss in her lips. They entered stood in front of the Cathedral, and Brennan whispered in his ear.

"I thought you would like it here."

"I love this." He said spinning her in the air and crushing her lips to his.

Saying goodbye as the limo dropped them off at their respected hotels, he kissed her passionately and heatedly, trying to take her all in. Saying goodbye to her after today was the hardest thing.

But that was okay.

It was good enough for them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) =']**


	26. Beautiful Mess

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

As she breathed in the Hawaiian air, Brennan walked through the sand. She remembered the day she'd met all the men. All different, all unique, yet all the same...

_You've got the best of both worlds. You're the kind of girl who can take down a man. And lift him back up again._

This was it. This was when all the emotions poured through. And she didn't know if she could really do this. As she knocked on the cabin's door, she realized, she didn't have a choice.

Jack opened the door with a smile. She smiled back, forced, but a smile either way. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid. Brown shorts and a loose grey shirt covered her body. She looked into his eyes and desperately wanted to disappear, even if that was scientifically impossible.

_You are strong but you're needy. Humble but you're greedy._

"Hey"

"Hello" She answered warily.

"C'mon in" He opened the door wider for her. She hesitated for a bit, maybe it wasn't too late to back out. No, she had to do this; she couldn't go on hurting him like this.

_And based on your body language and shouted cursive I've been reading._

"We need to talk."

"That's never good." He said back smiling still. He managed to make a real smile appear on her face, and that just made her heart break a little more. So she turned around and blurted everything out.

"You are amazing! You are one of those guys, that any girl will be lucky to have, and I know people say this all the time, but it's true, true about you. You are just simple, and caring, and such a gentleman and women don't find guys like you all the time. They're lucky to find someone just half as kind as you, and you are the best type of man out there."

_Your style is quite selective, but your mind is rather reckless._

"Then why aren't I right for you?"

"Because… I can't give you something that I don't have…" She said trying her best to keep her emotions in check. A lump forming in her throat, the way his eyes pleaded with her to just jump back and say that this was all just a joke and that she loved him and she so wanted to tell him that, but she couldn't. She loved him, yes, but she wasn't _in_ love with him. She never realized there was a difference, but there was.

"What would you want to give me?"

"Before this show, I didn't believe in love. I thought it was chemicals, just superficial, and you could replace it. I didn't know this was possible, to just fall in love."

"You can, fall in love, it takes time, but you can." He said desperately trying to follow.

Brennan sighed, "I can't give you my love!" She said just ripping out the band-aid or something like that. Booth had taught her that phrase, when was that man when you needed his corrections.

"Why? Are you afraid? Do you still not believe in love?"

"I can't give you my heart; I can't take your love, when…"

"When what?"

"**When I'm in love with someone else**" Brennan gasped, that did not just come out of her mouth. She clasped her hand over her mouth and quickly looked at the hurt look on Jack's face.

_Well I guess this just suggests that this just what happiness is._

"This was our day to spend a whole day before the last rose. And you…"

"I didn't want to pretend, I knew and I wanted you to know, I didn't want to hurt you." Brennan said softly.

"But…"

"It would hurt more, to know that something was so close, and that, it wouldn't be fair." She wanted him to understand. To understand her reasons, to understand, she cared!

"Yeah, I guess it would be fair, but at least I would have a glimpse, and…"

"And wish for the rest of your life? Pretend I'm there, when you could be out there, finding your real love?"

"I…"

"You deserve someone that will love you back; you deserve someone that will take you for who you are…"

"You do too. And I hope you find it in him." He said as he walked her through the door. "Goodbye Temperance."

"Goodbye Jack"

_What a beautiful mess this is. It's like picking up trash in the dresses.  
Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write, kind of turn themselves into knifes.  
And don't mind my nerves you can call it fiction, because I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear. Because here we are, here we are._

As she walked back to her cabin she wondered if she did the right thing. If letting him go now, would hurt any less. Knowing that it probably wouldn't, but it gave him hope, was enough for her to understand that little white lies sometimes did help some of the people we care about, because she did care about him. And she had admitted she was in love with Booth. Well not exactly, but we've got to start somewhere…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**Thanks for sticking around throughout this whole beautiful mess!**


	27. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Little nervous about this one...**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Brennan pulled on pink and white petal colored v-neck short dress on top of her red bikini and put on pink sandals to accommodate the look. Closing the door behind her, she hurried to catch up with Booth. He had on swim trunks and an open white dress up shirt, rolled up to his elbows. Running to him, Brennan jumped on his back, without flinching, Booth wrapped his hands on her thighs and gave her a piggy back ride down the beach. Reaching a little kid selling anklets and bracelets, Booth bought matching brown and blue bracelets and one light green anklet, paying for it and walking to Brennan. Booth gave a bracelet and the anklet to Brennan. She put both of the items on her hand and ankle and they continued down the path. She noticed his bracelet but decided not to comment, this was good, they were good, they were great actually. She had woken up dreaming of him, and his knocking had woken her up, she had showered in a hurry and dressed to catch up with him at the beach.

There was a tent a couple of yards away, and they walked towards it, that part of the beach was pretty much deserted apart from them. They laughed and cracked smiles as they played back and forth. The sun shining on them, as they played on the sand and ran like little kids. Booth made a pretty impressive castle, but Brennan had made an even bigger and better castle, so she had beat him at something other than science and he couldn't be any more proud.

Booth wanted this for her, for her to have a moment of happiness, of a moment without a worry in the world. Her hair shinning with the sun, her face glowing with a light tan coloring her skin, Brennan looked so beautiful, like a god sent from heaven. The way she twirled and let herself get carried away by the wind, and he kind of loved it.

Brennan took off her dress and they made their way into the water and swam together deep in. As Booth wrapped his arms around her he kissed her deeply and didn't want this dream to end. Brennan slipped from him and ducked underneath the water, swimming far away from him, laughing at his shocked face, and he went after her, chasing her down and ducking her back underwater.

The sun started to lower itself downwards, and they made their way out of the water and watched as the sun set and met the water creating different and beautiful colors. Brennan couldn't help but think about how much Angela would love to look at this sight, and paint it with delicate brushes of paint on the canvas, bringing a memory to life on a painting so beautiful, with so much color and care, it would be so extravagant.

"Beautiful" Booth whispered into her ear. He had her in between his legs, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and her arms thrown back and circled around his neck.

"Yes, the colors all flow together, and mix and match, making the sunset the most striking thing I've ever seen."

"Wasn't really talking about the sunset, but yes, it is beautiful too." He said smiling on her ear.

She couldn't help herself from blushing and looking back and kissing him hard on the lips.

They changed into some clothes that Booth had brought and some of the crew from the show put out a table and candles everywhere. Food was set up all over the table and wine and glasses up for the night. Booth set a blanket down and a lot of pillows for them to get comfortable. Putting two plates of food and fruit and two glasses of wine in the middle he sat down next to Brennan. She smiled adoringly at him and he smiled back kissing her quickly on the lips. Swapping food back and forth, and then sipping their wine. Booth laid her down on the blanket and started feeding her grapes.

"I love your eyes." Booth whispered through their comfortable silence.

"I love yours too" Brennan said looking up at him.

"And the way your eyebrows scrunch up when you're thinking. I love how your eyes sparkle when you're happy, how you have the biggest heart I've ever known."

"Thank you" She said kissing him and looking at him dreamingly.

A group of musicians set up a couple of feet away and started playing music that had a Hawaiian feel to them. "Save The Last Dance for Me" was on the background as Booth kissed her intensely and pushed her down onto the pillows and making her feel like her heart was about to explode, and the heat of Hawaii mixed with their heat of them together made her feel like she was melting and right here, right now, she didn't give a damn. When they began singing "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Michael Buble, he couldn't help himself and dragged her to a standing position and started dancing with her. The moonlight hit her face perfectly, making her the most beautiful being on this planet. _He was loosing his mind!_ How many times had he said she was beautiful or at least thought of it today?

Swaying around the sand, his hands around her waist settled on her small back, and her hands around his neck, making her feel so fragile and small, and it was irrational, but she felt so safe and protected in his arms. He pulled her up and swung her around, lifting her off her feet and pulling her face down, enough to kiss her tenderly and putting her back on the ground. As the song finished, they laughed and smiled at each other, the way they smile at each other like they have some secret language between them and make everyone feel left out. Taking each other's hands they walked down the path towards a hammock.

"We have a letter from Chris Harrison." She says giving it to him, and watched as he read it out loud. He lay down on the hammock and she lay on top of him, her hands on his chest under her chin, and her face looking onto his face.

"So you want to go up to this cabin with this key, or do you want to go our own cabins and see each other tomorrow?" Brennan said biting her lower lip.

"Oh, we're going to this cabin baby." He said as he kissed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her and settled for tickling her and making her laugh like a child all over again. Picking her up 'bridal style' he took them to their cabin. Opening the door he carried her over the threshold.

They got comfortable on the bed and just looked up to the ceiling. Talking comfortably like old times, Booth and Brennan ran out of subjects to talk about without giving away their cover, so they settled into a comfortable silence.

Brennan walked to the large ceiling to floor window and pulled the thick red curtains closed. Hinting to the public of what was to come, but being very subtle. As the camera crew left them to their own, Booth propped himself on his elbow, his face all dreamy and tanned, and god was he gorgeous!

"I love you" Booth said quietly, afraid of what was to come.

Brennan turned her eyes towards his face, taking small steps to the bed. She cocked her head to the side. They were here, together, alone, and there was no cameras to make him say it, there was not a single thing making him do this, he truly loved her. And she smiled shyly, crawling to him on the bed.

Brennan could've told him she loved him too, but that was a little difficult when her mouth was on his and the only sounds making their way out of their mouths was loud moans that could've set a record, was anyone else paying attention.

Sparks flew and the night was long lived. They both felt loved, cared for, and admired. They felt something they had never felt before, and there was no acting, there was no pretending. This was the real thing. And boy was it good!

While in the morning, waking up to a dazzling woman, Booth felt like he could burst from joy. But she had to wake up and leave soon, and that made him a little gloomy. Until he remembered, he was proposing today, and maybe it was faked, but HE WAS PROPOSING!

* * *

**Thanks again guys! :D**


	28. Smurfette

**I know I took forever on this one, but it's the Holidays! **

**I'll try and finish a couple more chapters and post them soon.**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Darling, we're both scared

But where love is, fear won't tread

All of these friends here agree

We're right where we should be

* * *

_I never in a million years thought of being here today. I'm more than one hundred percent confident I made the right decision. This man makes me a better person. This man holds my soul and my heart and everything in between. And I have no doubt in my mind that we will make this last._

_He's become my world and I have realized that this is all I want. All I want is Him._

Booth sat on the outside porch, looking at rings. He knew what kind of ring she'd like. He knew what type of diamond would make her gasp. Taking the ring and putting it in the black velvet box, he stood and went inside to get ready for the day.

_This journey has been rough, and very dramatic. It has its ups and downs, but at the end of the day, it's defiantly worth it. I didn't just find myself, I found the person that will stand next to me, and like me for who I am, nothing more, nothing less._

Brennan entered the shower, letting all her thoughts run free.

_Seeley:__My name's Seeley, I'm 33 years old and I'm from Washington, D.C. I'm an architect for my own company. I want to fall in love with a woman that's independent, caring, compassionate, understanding, and that will love me no matter where or what it is we do. I will fall in love for a woman with a heart of gold._

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return." He came to her and whispered in her ear, "Soul meets soul in lover's lips."_

Booth felt the water run down his body and his face, thinking of his Bones.

_Booth__: Do you believe in fate?__  
__ Brennan__: Absolutely not. Ludicrous._

_Booth__: I'd ask you out if I could.__  
__Brennan__: Why can't you?__  
__ Booth__: Well FBI rules again. No fraternizing with other agents, or consultants.__  
__Brennan__: That's too bad.__  
__Booth__: Glad you think so._

_Booth__: I just feel like um, this is going somewhere.__  
__Brennan__: Why did you feel this is going somewhere?__  
__Booth: __Oh I just... I feel like I want to kiss you._

_Boot__h: Exactly. You're a surprising woman, and that's sometimes enough to get away.__  
__Brennan__: [__smiling at Booth__] why are you nice to me?__  
__Booth__: Because. Because they think they get away with it.__  
__Brennan__: What?__  
__Booth__: They burn their victim. They blow him up. They toss him in the ocean. They bury them in the desert. They throw 'em into wood chippers. Sometimes, you know, years go by. They relax. Then they start living their lives like they didn't do anything wrong. Like they didn't spend somebody else's life in order to get what they got. They think they're safe from retribution. You make those bastards unsafe. That's why I'm nice to you.__  
__Brennan__: I couldn't do that without you, Booth__  
__Booth__: Yeah. So, um, you should be a little nicer to me, huh?__  
__Brennan__: I really should._

_Brennan__: It's... he's FBI. We're sort of partners.__  
__ Harding__: A guy flies down from D.C., you're more than *sort of.*_

_Booth__: I got something for you.__  
__Brennan__: A bottle of hard liquor?__  
__Booth__: Next best thing.__  
__[__Booth takes a small pig figurine out of his pocket, puts it in the palm of his hand, and moves very close to Brennan__]__  
__Booth__: Meet Jasper.__  
__[__Both smiling, Brennan takes Jasper from Booth's hand and looks at it__]__  
__Booth__: You're gonna be okay.__  
__Brennan__: [__looks at Booth, with tears in her eyes__] Yeah?__  
__Booth__: Definitely._

_Booth: Smurfette was shallow smurf who only had her looks. Look, you're better than Smurfette. You have your looks and a whole lot more._

It's incredible how far they've come.

Booth dressed in a plain black and white suite, taking the ring and putting it in his breast pocket. He sighed. Nervous about everything that was about to happen, Booth walked down the steps and into a limo. He was proposing in less than an hour and this day couldn't possibly get any better.

Brennan dressed in a light pink summer dress. (Dress on Profile) She put her hair on a simple ponytail and did her makeup light and playful. Putting on her sandals she walked out and into the helicopter waiting for her. This was going to be unforgettable.

Waiting for Booth to arrive, Brennan looked to the side. A single rose was on a golden Greek pedestal wrapped with vines and white flowers. She stood in the middle of a glass square on top of water. They were on the beach, shallow waters, a bridge connected the square to the sand, and that's where Booth was going to walk down. Flowers were on the water, and adorning the whole square. The breeze caressing her face, and her hair, she looked up to find a limo pulling up.

_Temperance:_ If I could describe him in one word… I don't think I could. (Laughs) He's just… he just leaves me speechless, and being an author, it's hard for someone to do that.

Booth put all his concentration on not falling; he was so breathless from just looking at her, so striking. He could barely tell that dress was light pink, from the sunlight and the entire abstract colors around her; she looked like a bride, dressed in a simple white dress. She looked beautiful.

_Seeley:_ Temperance, one word to describe her, Passionate. Definitely, she is passionate about everything in her life, and I would love to be a part of that.

Stopping right in front of her, he looked in her eyes and couldn't help the laugh escaping his lips. Releasing all the nerves from the moment, she joined with giggles.

"Seeley, during our time, you asked me what you meant to me."

She wasn't lying, but most of the people watching, didn't know what she was talking about. During their fight in Pennsylvania he had asked her, well more like yelled, and she hadn't answered.

"_What do I mean to you?"_

"All my life I've been just me. And you came along, you make me better, you make me feel. And I never thought about my future, about the possibilities, I never thought about love, about family…I'm awkward, technical, literal, and I have abandonment issues. But who cares? You are the reason I evolved. Because without you I feel like I'm drowning at the bottom of the ocean and there's no way out, until you come and pull me out and you… you make me breathe." She looked in his eyes, tears threatening to fall, "You mean everything to me."

She was talking fast, because throughout this overwhelming, chaotic experience, she didn't want to break down at the last minute. He looked into her tear filled eyes and tried to capture this moment in his brain. She was talking for real, she was in for the long run, after this and after everything else, and she was _his_ for the long run! He got on one knee and pulled out the velvet box. Not ready to open it yet, he held it in his hand and looking up to see the tears finally falling down towards him.

"You are everything to me. You are all the things I want and dreamt, but you are much more than that. You care, and you make me feel like a fool, because I practiced my speech over and over and than after what you just said it just drew me into a blank." She let out a laugh at him, and he joined with a short one. "I love you." He said simply. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want your crazy and smart side along with your soft and caring side. I want all of you. Not just the good, I want the bad, and the wild, I want it all. And I hope you want me too." Opening the box up, he showed her the ring (On Profile) "Would you do me the honor of becoming my life partner and wife?"

She knew this was probably going to be it, she just got proposed and it might be faked or it might be real, either way she would never forget this day. Nodding down to him, she didn't trust herself to talk just yet, and since when did she become so romantic and mushy? Looking down at the ring she couldn't help the silent gasp and she pulled her hand to him, letting him slip the ring and stand up.

Booth pulled her in for a slow lazy, relieved kiss. The breeze pulling them more tightly together, Booth pulled away and swung her up in the air. Brennan wrapped her arms around his waist as he put her down and watched as the cameras pulled away and kissed him more fiercely.


	29. Revenge of the Murderous kind

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

**Okay, so I'm ending this story earlier than expected, but I just thought it'd be a nice...ending. **

**Anyways, hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Killing is not that bad of a crime. Animals do it daily and they got no consequences, so why us? We're mammals, and we can be as beastly as a lion king. But life is unfair; I guess laws are keeping us in check, well, kind of. With the right tools and planning, you could get away with murder. Of course, practice does make perfect.

People kill for many reasons, like poverty, revenge, jealousy, gangs, drugs, love… so on. But there is one reason that people never really think about. Cops, profilers, they just think it's got to do with feelings and the murderer's past. I mean, does murder have to have a reason? Are they making excuses for others? Seriously, they need to make up their mind! Because you're either the good guy, and catch the villain or you're the sidekick who helps the villain get away. I'm getting sidetracked… back to the point.

Preferably I'm neither, see, I don't catch the bad guy, I don't help the bad guy, why? Because I'm the bad guy! And I don't commit murder for either of those reasons. The reason I commit murder has nothing to do with my past, my feelings, or my mental state. I commit murder for the reasons people do drugs, for the reason a person sings, or the reason why people become scientists or movie stars. I commit murder because it's something I'm good at. It gives me the rush feeling and it makes me want to do it again, but improve it. And each time, with experience, I become better, and one day no one will be able to stop me. I'm the devil of the worst sin, and the whole world is about to be shaken!

At the end of the day, do I feel bad about it? Sure, I am wrecking someone's life; I mean they got families somewhere right? But it doesn't make me want to stop, people who want to be someone in this world have obstacles, and this is just one of those things that will disappear with time.

I planned this whole 'Bachelor Killing Spree'. It had taken about two years to have it all planned and ready for action. I watched the show, their every move and action. Followed them pretending to be paparazzi, and you'd be surprised what famous people do.

It's thrilling. Walking through the streets and being a normal person in LA. It's thrilling. Looking into their fear sticking eyes, the blood, the screams, its thrilling! And I know I sound crazy right now, but you don't know the feeling. You don't know how it feels to be in control, to be responsible of someone's life without care. It's thrilling. The way cops question me and don't think twice in letting me go. I tell them wrong plate numbers; wrong directions, false identities, and they don't catch me. It's thrilling.

* * *

My name is Victoria Dawn; yes that is my actual real name, though sometimes just Dawn works. I do things my way, and sometimes I get help from long lost friends. I'm a trained psychologist so I know how it all works. I'm in my late twenties early thirties. I have no children, never been married; I hold a doctorate degree in psychology and currently work with a private practice.

So here I am, practically following the newest 'Bachelorette couple'. They seem quite nice, and quite in love. She's beautiful, he's handsome, and sometime somehow they just look into each other's eyes and just… gaze. Like the whole world is not watching and is nonexistent. Like they have this bond no one can break.

She laughs at something he says, he grins at her, proud at making her laugh. He holds his hand at the back of her, when they walk, simple touch, and it seems so much more than that. She swipes the weep cream from the corner of his mouth, tenderly, simple touch, and it seems so much more than that. They have already started planning their wedding. She takes her bouncy and excited friend to look at white dresses; he takes his blue eyed friend to look for tuxes. They decide on a venue close to the beach, and they go try cakes. She likes to take control, you can tell, but lets him decide on the way the wedding's supposed to go anyways. It's a simple gesture, but it seems so much more. They go to the park, and they draw a big picture on the black concrete with chalk. Looking from the roof of the building right across the street, it's their initials in a heart, made from many little words and quotes. She watches him, as he stands at the end of the street; they meet halfway and kiss each other slowly. He smiles like a fool, and she smiles just the same way back.

* * *

I have spent the better part of a month and a week watching this couple. They don't kiss or hold hands much, publicly, he likes his hand on her back, and sometimes the couple will walk with one arm holding each other, she likes to put her hand on his back pocket, and he likes to hold her by her waist. Their wedding wasn't for another two weeks, and I'm not about to change my ways. So that night, they would disappear and be found dead the next morning, how lovely!

The deaths from before, they were thoroughly planned. And so was this. Firstly, I need access to the video cameras of the hotel they were in. Which was easy, I have a computer nerd with me. And he gives me access to everything, their room number, their keys, and their hotel plan. It consisted of an alarm call at 8 am, and breakfast soon after, than dinner only on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. As posing paparazzi, I watched their every move. After breakfast, they went on a shopping spree in the city, ate Russian food for lunch, finished shopping and headed back to the hotel. Having dinner at the roof of the hotel was easy enough for me, so when the lady stood up to go to the bathroom, I followed her and knocked her out. When the man ran towards her unconscious body, I was about to hit him straight in the… but he grabbed me before I had the chance, like he had sniper senses or something. Next thing I knew, cops were everywhere and I was on my way to the FBI headquarters. The woman I knocked out turned out to be fine, of course, I planned to kill her later, not that moment, they're such idiots.

.

.

After I was dragged into a very fine interrogation room, the man and woman I've been following around walked in. Woohoo! Turns out the so 'architect and writer' suddenly become FBI and his partner. I just messed with the big bureau, and now I'm going down, ha ha, yeah right! I'm a good actress.

Pulling out the big guns I look up. Channeling my soap operas I give them my big eyes, tearful, fearful.

"I swear I didn't mean to hit you, I just thought you were gonna do some harm to that nice lady right there, she was out cold man! And I was so scared that it was you who did it." I'm winging it. I'm a sorrowful woman, who was truly just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The man, he looked sympathetic, and the lady whispered in his ear and walked out the room. She looked composed, and held power, but you could see she was startled in her eyes. He looked at me.

"Have you been read your rights?"

"Yes sir, I have." I answer, very quietly, my eyes still watery.

"Could you please wait a second?"

"Of course, take all the time you need." I said as I watched him go.

Oh Baby! Was I good or what?

I look up and see the woman come in. She sat in front of me, just curiously looking at me.

"You said your name was Bonnie?"

"Yes, and sorry, didn't catch your name…"

"Dr. Brennan." She looked quite comfortable. They probably already decide I'm not guilty, so sure of it.

"I'm sorry about all of this miscommunication we've been having with you."

"It's okay." Inside I'm giddy and giggly like a kid on Christmas.

"We are taking you out of here as soon as possible." She said smiling at me. Something was definitely wrong with that smile, probably because she was mad they didn't catch the killer, oh what a fool!

See that? Oh yeah baby, I'm a better actor than Brad Pitt!

"We're taking you to the FBI headquarters in D.C. it's more convenient over there." She said with a smirk that reached her eyes.

Or not

I scowled. She had to be kidding me! As I sighed, there was no point in getting agitated, they had no proof, and even if they took me to trial, it wouldn't stick.

As I boarded the private plane, we flew across the country.

.

.

Oh My Living-Murderous-Human-Being Goodness! This whole…thing, was definitely not what I expected.

That is for sure!


	30. Mini Squint on the Making

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Victoria Dawn was a sick woman, well, not literally sick, just her actions were. Hurting and killing human being just for the thrill of it. Sick.

Booth and Brennan had collected all the evidence needed to send her to prison. But they wanted a confection out of her, so they took her to the Jeffersonian and showed her the bodies, not the pictures, but the bodies. Sweets had said that the pictures just served as trophies to her and wouldn't make her feel sorry for them. But that she would definitely break seeing the bodies. So taking her to see them in real life had helped.

"Okay fine! Fine! I killed them, all of them. Because I like to do it, because I'm good at it, now just take me out of here!" She screamed as Booth restrained her from running.

She had told them where she planned things and all her accomplices, and the FBI in California had taken pictures and bagged evidence, sending it all to the Jeffersonian. Also, arresting many other people who helped her get away with murder.

* * *

Now, a week later…

"BONES" Booth yelled as he entered the lab.

"What's with all the chaos?" Cam said as she watched Booth stomp into her anthropologist's office. "Why do I even bother asking anymore?"

"BONES," Booth said angrily as he entered her office.

"What's wrong Booth?" She said confused.

"You are going on a sabbatical, and you don't bother to tell me?" He said angrily as he sat on the couch.

"Well, I was going to, but we've been so busy…"

"How long are you gone for?"

"A year," she said looking down.

"You can't… that would mean… and where are you going?"

"I don't know." She said looking back up to him.

"What do you mean? Why would you take a sabbatical and not know where you're going? Why would you take… do you need a break from us, did I do something wrong?" He started pacing around her office.

"Booth-"

"Is it because of our undercover?"

"Booth-"

"Do you not want me anymore?"

"Booth-"

"Because I'll understand…"

"I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled at him.

That was definitely not what he expected. He stopped pacing which cause him to trip on the coffee table, hitting his head on the corner of the couch and Brennan rushed to his side.

"Are you okay? What hurts? Talk to me Seeley!" She said franticly, taking his face in her hands.

"You've never called me Seeley before." He whispered.

"Sorry."

"No, it sounds nice when you say it," he looked up dreamily at her.

"I should get Cam, so she can check you for any injuries."

"No, I'm okay, really, just a bump in the head, maybe a bruise on my leg…"

"I prefer she check you anyways, that was a hard fall."

"Worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried, why would you think otherwise?"

"We're pregnant." He said, liking the sound of that.

"Technically, I'm pregnant, and I will be the one carrying the fetus for nine months."

"Baby, Bones, it's a baby. And _we_ are pregnant, because it takes two to tango!"

"I don't know what that means, but it would seem silly if a person dances tango on its own."

"I mean, to create a baby, it takes two, it's not on me and it's not on you, we both made that baby, and now _we_ are pregnant."

"Why would you assume it's yours?"

"What- you haven't had… have you? And when I said '_we_ are pregnant' the first time you didn't object."

"Good point."

"So it is mine."

"Yes, but I don't know if this is going to work," she said as she stood up and sat behind her desk.

"What do you mean by that?" He was getting spooked, if she didn't want him in their baby's life, in _her_ life, he didn't know if he could take it. Especially since they spent the last month and a half being a couple, giving him a glimpse of what could be.

"I just don't think… we have a baby to consider, if we don't work out, we're still going to have to be civil, and I'd rather be best friends than just be civil."

"You're right."

She sighed in relief.

"We have a baby to consider, which means; wouldn't it be better if we were together?"

"I don't know…"

Booth knew it was now or never…

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth. I am an FBI agent. I work for the government. I've been in the army, I know how to fight. I have been a sniper, and I am a fighter. I'm Seeley Joseph Booth! And you…" He said as he pointed at her. "You are an unbelievable, irritating, demanding anthropologist. I am Seeley Booth, I am a caring, giving person and you are the most competitive, most guarded, most stubborn, most challenging person I have ever met." He looked at her in the eye, "And I love you! What the hell is the matter with you that you won't just let me?"

"I'm sorry…" she said as tears traveled down her face. "Damn hormones," she huffed.

Booth smiled and walked around her desk. He picked her up and sat down in her chair with her on his lap. "Hey, we can make it work, we always make things work."

"We do" she looked up at him and than down to his lips.

"Find something you like?" he smirked at his Bones, who was now blushing and had her head hidden on the crook of her neck.

"Maybe." She said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" he said playfully.

Brennan pulled up and crashed her lips to his. She liked the taste of him. It was way better than anything else she craved.

"Now Temperance, you a re an amazing kisser"

"Well, you are not so bad yourself." She smiled at him.

"We're pregnant!" He said excitedly.

"Yup, and maybe I shouldn't take that sabbatical."

"But didn't you already sign the papers?"

"I can take a week of sabbatical and come back then."

"And what exactly will you do in that amount of time?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and apparently I owe Angela a shopping spree." She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

Booth laughed. "Can I come to your doctor's appointment?"

"If you want to come," she said breathing him in.

"Of course I want to come." He said in a 'are you serious?' tone of voice.

* * *

_November, 2010_

* * *

"Ms. Brennan?"

"That's us." Said Brennan as she took Booth's hand and they walked with the nurse.

Peeing in a cup, prodded with needles taking her blood, Brennan was just about exhausted.

"Ms. Brennan," the doctor began.

"Doctor" Booth said firmly.

"Yes," Dr. Shaun answered.

"Dr. Brennan, not Ms." He corrected the doctor, who looked to his patient, who just nodded with a lazy smile.

"_Dr._ Brennan, have you experienced morning sickness?"

"Yeah, a week ago…"

"That's good, first pregnancies usually start morning sickness around eight to ten weeks."

"There's nothing morning about it." Brennan grumbled and Booth just took her hand and squeezed three times, telling her 'I love you'.

* * *

Brennan was about 10 weeks along. Everything was nice and smooth. On the ride back home, Brennan put her hand on Booth's thigh.

"What's wrong babe?" Booth asked as he took a glimpse at her.

"Don't call me babe." She said sternly, well as sternly as she could.

"Okay, okay, but really what's up?"

"The baby is building bones and cartilage during this time in the pregnancy."

"Aw… we have a mini squint on the making."

"I don't know what that means," she said.

"You will, babe, you will."

"Booth, don't call me babe!"

"You'll get used it, just like you got used to Bones."

"Who says I got used to Bones? I just got tired of telling you not to call me that."

"So you wouldn't mind me not calling you Bones anymore."

"I would mind, I mean, I'm Bones, now."

"See, admit it, you love your nickname."

"Fine, I love my nickname, happy?"

"Very, babe, very." He said grinning.

* * *

As the week went on, Brennan and Angela had gone shopping and bought cute maternity clothes. Booth had asked her out on a date Friday night and she had agreed.

Dressing up in a peach and black trimmed dress from the Narciso Rodriguez Resort 2009 collection, going along with Christian Louboutin Meree lace-up booties, Brennan pulled her hair into a side bun, letting some curls loose to make a more playful look. She put on some light make up and red lipstick.

Booth wore black dress up pants, white and black shoes, white shirt tucked in and his hair down. As he grabbed his jacket, he parked his car and ran up to Brennan's apartment. Knocking and waiting had been easy, but seeing her in that dress made her look so hot, and when she turned to get her purse, you could see the tiniest bump, it wasn't really noticeable. But Booth has been her partner for a better part of five years, and even the tiniest change and he would notice. Her 'breasts' as Bones would say, were rounder and a bit bigger, her waist was definitely wider and that little tiny bump! Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful, baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you and you look handsome." She let out a sigh and leaned back.

Putting his hands on her belly, he smiled wide.

"Marry me?"

"What?" Brennan said, turning around and looking at him wide eyed.

"I mean… I already proposed once, and I probably should of done this the right way, but, marry me? Like for real. No undercover, no reality show, just us… "

"Us" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, before the baby comes. And we could do some small wedding with just our family."

Brennan took in a sharp breath, "I want a big wedding." She was surprised at her request, since she meant to keep that to herself. "It's just that, I didn't always 'not' believe in marriage, and when I was little I wanted a big white wedding, like in movies." She whispered.

"Yeah, baby," he gathered her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "We'll have a big white wedding just for you."

The night went on without another hitch, well after the fact that she was nauseous during the car ride. They spent the rest of the weekend relaxing and just enjoying each other's company.

They finally had that little family they always secretly dreamed about.


End file.
